La insoportable humanidad del ser
by Clitemenestra
Summary: El castigo de Odin fue despojarlo de sus privilegios y poderes, de su magia, de su voz y condenarlo a una vida como un ser inferior, de terrible humanidad y para colmo tuvo que ser encontrado por uno de los humanos más humanos y más estúpidos que existían. No tenía nada que perder y estaba fuera de lugar en este mundo. Al igual que el capitán Rogers. - Steve/Loki
1. Solo en el camino

**La insoportable humanidad del ser**

* * *

**Nota**: Esto ocurre después de la batalla de Manhattan cuando Thor se lleva a Loki a Asgard como prisionero, ocupo mayormente el canon de la película más datos de comics y relaciones con obras literarias.

**Disclaimer**: El universo de Avengers, Loki, Steve Rogers, todo pertenece a Marvel y esto lo hago por divertirme y para divertirlos a ustedes.

* * *

**1. Solo en el camino**

* * *

Hay tierra por todos lados, el sol pega fuerte o tal vez es su nueva sangre caliente que lo está sofocando. La sangre de un humano.

Mira hacia adelante y ve unas casas pequeñas y pobres eirigirse. En el otro lado, a su espalda, ve pasar un camión que raja el silencio y entonces decide irse a hacia el camino; ese camino puede llevarlo a alguna parte. Aunque cualquier lado sería una parte, después de todo no tiene donde ir, no hay nadie esperándole.

Dice que está en la ruta 68, es un camino angosto de dos vías y dice que la velocidad máxima es de 50 km/h. Loki no se maneja con el sistema de medición de este planeta pero apostaría – por los pocos vehículos que ha visto pasar, que es algo lento.

Siente deseos de sacarse la ropa; es muy gruesa, muy pesada. Un pantalón de cuero y la parte de arriba igual, básicamente lo mismo que usaba en Asgard pero sin su casco, sin la capa, sin su báculo y – sobre todo - sin su magia. Sigue caminando sin saber a dónde, por cuánto tiempo o cuánto esfuerzo su cuerpo débil de humano va a resistir. Un sonido de motor ruge a sus espaldas, se da vuelta a ver el vehículo y nota que no es grande, es como una especie de caballo de metal, arriba va un hombre con casco que comienza a disminuir su velocidad al verlo solo en la carretera.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Está perdido, puedo ayudarle?-

Loki no sabe qué decir, tiene la garganta seca. El hombre se saca el casco y entonces ve su rostro y una ola de pánico se apodera del asgardiano; cómo primer instinto de supervivencia – que seguro es humano – da la vuelta y comienza a caminar rápidamente hacia adelante.

-¡¿Loki?!- exclama el hombre y el aludido quiere decirle cualquier cosa de vuelta, porque su inteligencia es la única arma que le queda y entonces se da cuenta de otro detalle. Se toca la garganta, abre la boca, hace el esfuerzo, una, dos, tres veces. El capitán Rogers ya se ha bajado de la moto y camina hacia él y Loki solo atina a saltar el cerco de madera y correr internándose en la tierra, los arbustos secos. El capitán Rogers lo imita, mucho más rápido que él y a los dos segundos ya está pegado a sus talones. Loki piensa que su pecho explotará, que sus pies le van a fallar, que su cuerpo seguro debe ser el más frágil de todo Midgard porque sino no se explica cómo los humanos pueden vivir así.

La mano amplia del capitán Rogers le agarra el hombro y lo hace perder el equilibrio, es afirmado. Loki aprieta los puños hasta el punto de hacerse daño y su perseguidor le obliga a mirarle.

-Loki, eres tú ¿Qué haces acá?-

El asgardiano abre la boca, una, dos, tres veces. Sale aire, su pecho se agita, y Steve está seguro de que debiera salir algún sonido de allí, pero no pasa nada aparte de la expresión de pánico que se apodera del rostro del que alguna vez se proclamó dios y señor de la Tierra.

Odín le había dicho que sería despojado de sus privilegios - de su título nobiliario – y sus poderes – llámese la magia – nunca pensó que su voz se incluiría en esa lista, aunque pensándolo bien, siempre se había dicho – se le había recriminado incluso – que una de sus principales armas era el don de la palabra. Frigga le había abrazado una última vez, había metido unas joyas en su bolsillo y le había dicho que intentaría revertir su vulnerabilidad; Loki ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar, de replicar algo cuando fue lanzado por el bifrost hacia Midgard.

-Te hice una pregunta y creo que después de lo que has hecho en mi ciudad, tienes el deber de responderla- Rogers puso el tono de súper soldado, la expresión seria y asertiva. Y Loki deseó poder contestarle con algún comentario desdeñoso, pero solo logro sisear un sonido rabioso herido que le hizo comprender al capitán que ese silencio era más que una defensa voluntaria.

-¿Puedes hablar?

Loki gruñó o lo intentó, pateó el suelo y luego dejó caer los brazos a los lados, impotente.

-Este tiene que ser otro de tus engaños- recordó de pronto el soldado, a la defensiva, apretando el agarre de su brazo. Loki expresó la molestia - el dolor - en su brazo en la contracción de su rostro, ceño decaído, párpados apretados, boca contraída. El capitán se dio cuenta y aflojó el agarre cambiando su expresión demandante por una de preocupación. El rugido del estómago del asgardiano interrumpió lo que pudo haber sido un silencio realmente incómodo.

Loki miró su vientre como si no reconociera su propio cuerpo y Steve casi esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ya ha pasado la hora de almuerzo, justamente yo estaba buscando un lugar donde comer, vamos – impuso caminando, aun agarrando al asgardiano. - Súbete, móntate acá – dispuso Rogers palmeando un sitio en su máquina de hierro.- Mira, me temo que no te puedo dejar solo acá, una porque no confío en tí y porque se ve que no tienes idea de dónde estás- Loki miró al cielo en un gesto torturado y se subió a la maquina – Agárrate de mi o te puedes caer y ponte este casco-

Al ponerse en marcha, al menos el calor insoportable se disolvió en el golpe del viento contra su ropa. Se agarró torpemente de la chaqueta de piel del capitán y trató de olvidar quien era y con quien estaba para disfrutar esa sensación de libertad mientras durase. Era como volar.

Lamentablemente no duró demasiado, encontraron pronto una especie de posada dónde habían muchos vehículos, algunos conectados a unas mangueras. Rogers se bajó, indicando a Loki que lo imitase y aseguró su máquina en un costado de un local. Habían varios hombres comiendo y bebiendo y Loki pensó que era por mucho el lugar más vulgar que había tenido la desgracia a de conocer. Se ubicaron en una mesa que estaba desocupada pero aún tenía platos sucios. Loki se arrinconó contra su silla como si temiese pegarse un mal al tocar los objetos de la mesa. Una mujer maciza con una bandeja recogió los platos y vasos sucios y luego volvió a limpiar la mesa con un paño húmedo. Steve la saludó con una sonrisa y ella le devolvió el gesto, como fascinada con los dientes blancos del capitán. Loki rodó los ojos. Siempre se sintió cabreado con los gestos de cortesía.

La mujer preguntó que querían y el capitán contestó:

-Dos hamburguesas y dos sodas; no, mejor dos botellas de agua- cuando la mesera se retiró, Rogers puso atención en el gesto interrogante de su compañero – rehén-. El capitán parecía curioso y aun desconfiado con la situación, pero aún así le había pedido comida. Loki no entendía si era una costumbre midgardiana alimentar a los prisioneros antes de llevárselos a sus celdas a enfrentar torturas o si solo era una cortesía de ese hombre anticuado. Ni siquiera intento disimular su asco al ver la apariencia de la comida, una masa, un trozo de carne, unas verduras dentro; se veía como una mezcla repugnante y sin embargo las entrañas le pedían a gritos comer algo. Rogers no se perdió detalle de la forma en que el asgardiano tomó la comida con la mano, imitándolo y dio un mordisco.

La expresión de placer con los ojos cerrados y la media sonrisa, sí fueron totalmente involuntarios. El capitán pareció satisfecho con su reacción y Loki siguió comiendo, derramando un poco del contenido, ensuciándose los dedos y sintiéndose terriblemente decadente. Era el hambre. Era la humanidad.

-Veo que te ha gustado-

Loki exageró un gesto de asco y el capitán Rogers solo soltó una risa divertida.

Luego de eso el capitán hizo preguntas, pero Loki se mantenía impasible, demostrando y enfatizando que no podía comunicarse, a veces solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza y fue así que el capitán Rogers se enteró de que no podía volverse por sus medios, de que estaba desarmado, de que había sido castigado por Odín, que no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir y, ya sea por caridad o porque realmente quería asegurarse que todo era cierto- o por llevarlo prisionero - el capitán lo hizo subirse a su máquina de nuevo y lo llevó – luego de interminables horas de viaje – a su hogar.

En el camino Loki prefirió ignorar los escombros de la ciudad de Manhattan porque le recordaban que por ese error – el error que cometió al ser derrotado – estaba en la penosa situación actual. Se detuvieron en una calle opaca, sin las luces de la ciudad que él había destruido Se bajaron frente a un edificio de seis pisos y subieron escaleras hasta el tercero. Loki debió reconocer que estaba un poco cansado con todo lo que había sucedido en el día.

El hogar de Rogers era un lugar insípido y sin lujo alguno. Algo de baja clase, pero no tenía más opción así que se quedó parado en la sala esperando cualquier designio.

-Te pasaré algo de ropa, probablemente te quedará grande pero es lo que hay, puedes ocupar la ducha si quieres ¿sabes ocupar la ducha?-

Loki negó con la cabeza y entonces el capitán le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera tomó una perilla parecida a la de una puerta u la giró haciendo salir el agua como una lluvia de un tubo que estaba más arriba. Todo mecánico, sin magia. Loki debía reconocer que los humanos suplían sus deficiencias con ingenio.

-Acá controlas la temperatura, acá tengo un jabón nuevo, en el mueble hay toallas limpias y te dejaré la ropa en mi habitación, la puerta de enfrente, cuando estés listo vienes a la sala, prepararé la cena y luego... luego veremos lo que hay que hacer-

Loki siguió las instrucciones a regañadientes pero debió admitir que el agua corriendo por su espalda le pareció un regalo después de todo lo que había pasado en el último tiempo. Estaba seguro que estaba constantemente siendo vigilado por su anfitrión, decidió que no dejaría que eso lo importara, se tomó su tiempo para asearse y vestirse. Su cabello largo y negro pesaba húmedo en sus hombros y nuevamente lamentó no tener magia para secarlo. Las ropas ofrecidas por el capitán efectivamente le quedaban anchas, pero no largas. Ahora que no era un ser superior podía darse cuenta que tenían la misma estatura.

Se corrigió en seguida. No importaba que hubiese pedido sus poderes y su voz, él seguía siendo superior, en todo.

El olor de la comida llamó su atención y debilitó su voluntad, a pies descalzos se aproximó hacia donde Rogers ponía la mesa y le indicaba donde sentarse. Se sintió inspeccionado, nuevamente esa mezcla entre curiosidad y desconfianza sobre sí, le devolvió la mirada por un momento a su anfitrión, captor, enemigo... Loki también tenía dudas. Prefirió no seguir atormentándose con su futuro porque sea como sea no era auspicioso.

Tal vez sería tomado prisionero en las dependencias de S.H.I.E.L.D., tal vez el capitán se tomaría la justicia por sus manos, tal vez sería abandonado a su suerte al día siguiente y tendría que aprender a descifrar por si mismo los misterios de este nuevo mundo, sea como sea, estaba solo contra todo. El tic tac del reloj se imponía en la sala; Rogers ya no quería seguir en sus infructuosos deseos de establecer comunicación con él, o tal vez tampoco sabía cómo comunicarse fuera del contexto de tener que dirigir una batalla. Era muy posible que, aparte de compañeros de armas, Rogers tampoco tuviese a nadie, ¿Qué estaba haciendo solo en esa carretera de todos modos?

Loki había llegado allí porque no tenía opción pero el capitán parecía estar huyendo de algo. Loki sabía muy bien descifrar cuando alguien quería evadirse aunque al capitán parecía gustarle la gente, por el modo en que había establecido conversación con la cocinera en el cuchitril de la carretera.

Volvió a concentrarse en la comida y mientras transcurría el tiempo con el repiqueteo de los cubiertos sobre los platos y sin mirarse, Loki se dio cuenta de una de las primeras condiciones del ser humano: Se organizan en sociedad para acompañarse a estar solos.

000

No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, hasta ahora tengo unos 9 bosquejados, intentaré ser periódica.

Desde ya agradezco sus comentarios como críticas y sugerencias.


	2. Frágil

**Nota**: Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer, me motivaron a apurarme con esto, tengo la idea de principio a fin, sé lo que viene y como termina pero no tengo todo escrito, solo trozos de cada cosa y espero poder cumplir con mi objetivo inicial. Estos capítulos son iniciales y por tanto breves y pero desde el tercero espero que sean un poco más largos y que pasen más cosas.

No me basé en la novela de Kundera, pero si tomé el título para hacer una intertextualidad. Acá lo que importa es cómo Loki enfrenta esto de ser humano, de tener que construirse de nuevo cuando ya no tiene nada, lo mismo Steve. Espero les guste, tanto a las que les gusta esta parejita como a las que no. Espero poder convencerlas de por qué ellos dos juntos son tan geniales

* * *

**Frágil**

_Cuando se sienta nadando en su propio sudor, en una agua viscosa,_  
_espesa, como estuvo nadando antes de nacer en el útero de su madre. Tal vez entonces esté vivo._  
_Pero estará ya tan resignado a morir, que acaso muera de resignación._  
(La tercera resignación – Gabriel García Márquez)

000

Steve hubiese deseado no haber tenido ese impulso de ayudar a ese hombre solitario en la carretera. Si no se hubiese fijado, para el momento estaría en los pueblos del centro o en la costa oeste intentando construirse un nuevo retrato de su país.

Pero se detuvo, y desde que lo hizo y reconoció en la figura de ese extraño a Loki, su vida estaba suspendida en la paranoia y la incertidumbre. Por otra parte, debería estar agradecido, ahora tenía algo en qué ocupar su mente.

Luego de la gran batalla en Manhattan y de ese incómodo momento en que habían ido todos juntos a comer shawarma, Tony les había ofrecido estadía a todos dentro de la torre Stark por un asunto estratégico de comenzar a formar algún vínculo con los compañeros de equipo. Natasha y Clint advirtieron que casi nunca estaban mucho tiempo en algún lugar porque siempre estaban ocupados con alguna tarea de espionaje, pero acordaron que entre misiones volverían a Nueva York a pasar el rato. Bruce había dicho de mil maneras que no quería mantenerse cerca de la gente, pero Tony había insistido, le había seducido con un laboratorio totalmente equipado, le dijo que sería un honor trabajar con él codo a codo en algún proyecto; le había rogado elegantemente de esa forma en que solo Tony sabe hacerlo y Bruce no había tenido más opción que aceptar. Thor, por su parte, había aceptado inmediatamente diciendo que quería pasar unas semanas en Midgard antes de volver a su hogar.

A todos les extrañó la negativa de Steve. Por alguna razón se pensó que el bueno de Capitán América sería el primero en querer ir a formar una especie de super familia con sus compañeros. Y a decir verdad, él no estaba seguro ni tenía ánimo. Apenas se estaba haciendo a la idea de que la televisión tenía colores y en esa torre había suficientes artefactos como para hacerlo sentir que en vez de en otra era, había despertado en otro planeta. Y ni hablar de la voz de la casa – ese tal JARVIS - que lo hacía sentir aún más confundido. Con la mayor seriedad, les pidió tiempo para adaptarse a la situación y a este nuevo mundo y permiso para ausentarse unos meses. Quería recorrer su país y conocerlo de nuevo, de extremo a extremo.

Tony le había molestado con que eso de andar recorriendo el país en moto era "muy de los años sesenta". Aparentemente había sido gracioso porque Clint se rió y dijo "es que no me imagino al capitán con el pelo largo y haciendo viajes cósmicos". Steve tampoco entendió esa referencia.

Como único resguardo había aceptado la tarjeta de crédito que le dio Stark en caso de emergencia. "Considéralo tu pago por salvar el mundo, Cap", le había dicho y viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, Steve no se sentía tan culposo.

Entonces había partido rumbo al oeste y luego al sur, pueblo por pueblo, hablando con gente que aún no tenía pantallas en todas sus habitaciones ni casas con inteligencia artificial. Había sido recibido por familias que aún vivían como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en alguna parte del siglo veinte y Steve había agradecido mucho toda esa normalidad. Entonces, mientras dormía en una trastienda de una familia de granjeros, tomó la resolución de recorrer todos esos pueblos chicos que nadie conoce como parte de Estados Unidos, luego conocer la costa Oeste y finalmente tomar un avión de vuelta a Nueva York, ya con una idea más clara de qué hacer con su vida desde ahí en adelante.

Pero nada de eso había podido ser y resulta que además no podía simplemente irse a instalar en las dependencias de Stark porque tenía algo – más bien alguien- de que encargarse. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que Bruce no explotara en ira al ver a Loki? ¿o de que Clint no le atravesara con todo su arsenal? No es que a Steve le importara especialmente, pero si Loki de verdad era un humano común y corriente, llevarlo a donde un grupo de super hombres embravecidos constituiría un abuso de poder. Y Steve estaba totalmente en contra de los abusos de poder.

Loki miraba por la ventana. Steve conocía esa mirada. La había visto en sus soldados hacía casi setenta años atrás cuando estaban con los ojos fijos en algo que no estaba ya en el mundo. Era la expresión de un hombre que lo había perdido todo. Y él mejor que nadie comprendía eso. Lo comprendió mucho antes de la guerra, cuando se quedó huérfano y su única familia era Bucky, cuando Bucky se fue a la guerra dejándolo en ese miedo de quedarse solo; posteriormente cuando le perdió, cuando se dio cuenta de que no sobreviviría a su estrategia de estrellar el avión en el hielo, que nunca podría salir con Peggy y luego...

Steve lo sabía. Y si hubiese sido una circunstancia normal, le habría puesto una mano en el hombro, se habría sentado en frente y le hubiese preguntado qué le pasaba, hubiese intentado aliviarle las cosas. No obstante, las circunstancias distaban mucho de ser normales; este era un extraterrestre, alguien que había intentado destruir su mundo. Era Loki y de todos modos, aunque Steve le preguntase, no podía contestarle porque – se suponía que – no podía hablar.

-Serví el desayuno, no sé que se come por la mañana en Asgard, pero puse todo lo que tengo por las dudas, café, una jarra de leche, está tibia; ahí hay huevos y acá están las tostadas, tengo manzanas solamente, pero si te gusta la fruta puedo traer más... digo, si sigues desayunando acá.

Loki agarró el jarro de leche y vació un poco el su taza. Testeó la temperatura con la punta de su labio inferior y tomó un sorbo. Agarró una tostada y, sin aderezarla con nada, comenzó a comerla con lentitud. Steve procedió a servirse una taza de leche y a comer mirándolo de vez en cuando, de reojo. Loki cortó trozos de manzana y los fue consumiendo uno a uno. Parecieron gustarle porque cerró los ojos y esbozó una expresión satisfecha, Steve creyó ver algo de sinceridad en ese gesto.

Aunque era el dios de la mentira, con él nunca se sabía.

Ese día Loki se quedó la mayor parte del tiempo sentado frente al televisor. No le ponía mucha atención. Iba cambiando canales, veía algo que le llamaba la atención pero se aburría pronto. En algún momento se quedó pegado viendo una tevenovela y parecía que le causaba risa. Steve se figuró que estaba intentando aprender algo, de descifrar en esas señales las claves de su nuevo mundo. Luego de dos días en que solo se ausentó del hogar lo estrictamente necesario para comprar comida, recibió la llamada de Tony.

-¿Hola?

-¡Capiscle!, qué sucede, yo te creía en la costa oeste, conociendo al ratón Mickey o aterrándote en el simulador de Jurasic Park, ¿por qué has vuelto tan pronto?, ¿te has perdido?

-Claro que no... ¿cómo sabes dónde estoy?

-Has estado usando la tarjeta de crédito en Brooklyn los últimos cuatro días y pensé que no está de más preguntar ¿Puedes enfermarte siquiera? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, no puedo enfermarme, no es eso, surgió algo, preferí volver y esperar antes de comenzar ese viaje

-Ya... oye, en todo caso si necesitas algo avísanos y quiero que sepas que aún hay una habitación con tu nombre en este edificio.

-Lo sé, lo agradezco pero aún...

-Claro.

-Mucha tecnología.

-Lo entiendo, oye, nadie quiere que colapses y comiences a hablar con la tostadora.

-...

-Que por cierto no habla, nadie ha estado tan loco como para inventar eso.

-Dice el que tiene una casa que habla.

-Porque eso es sumamente útil.

-Debo hacer las compras, Tony.

-Bien, bien, no molesto tu rutina de ama de casa, en serio, si necesitas divertirte solo grita y te ayudaré, no te haría mal hacerlo.

-Adiós, Tony.

Steve dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa. Loki volvió la mirada sobre el televisor. Steve imaginó que al escuchar el nombre de Tony se había alarmado y ahora se imaginaba que le delataría. El soldado se acercó a él antes de ir a la cocina y le informó:

-Nadie sabe que estás acá y nadie lo sabrá mientras sigas demostrando que eres inofensivo.

El supuesto dios arrugó la nariz, como si el adjetivo "inofensivo" fuese el peor insulto que el humano pudo haber inventado y volvió su vista, furioso, a la pantalla. No hubo mayor interacción entre ellos ese día, excepto por cuando Steve le advirtió que iría a trabajar y que no saliera de casa porque le encontraría de todos modos (aunque era poco probable, encontrar a una persona en Nueva York, pero no estaba demás especular...). Loki asintió desganado y aunque el capitán se paso todo el día entrenando entre sobresaltos pensando en la posible huida de su enemigo, llegó para encontrarlo todo intacto, Loki acostado en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados como si no hubiera hecho el esfuerzo ni siquiera para levantarse a comer.

Steve pudo comprender los síntomas, pero se negó a creer en su realidad hasta el momento en que el asgardiano, cortando una manzana, se pasó a llevar el dedo. Su horror al ver la sangre correr por la mano y al darse cuenta que, pese a que abría la boca, no salía ningún sonido, fue tal que logró trasmitirlo a la perfección al terrícola. Steve intentó decirle que no se preocupase, que él le vendaría, pero Loki de pronto estaba fuera de sí, lanzó el plato, volcó la silla y parecía tener intención de destrozar todo el departamento, con ellos incluidos. Steve, algo preocupado, algo nervioso y bastante culpable, se levantó de su silla y lo envolvió en sus brazos para contenerlo. Loki rugía en silencio, removiéndose con fuerza hasta que se detuvo y se dejó caer en la más desoladora resignación. Steve se agachó con él y le sostuvo un rato más hasta que dejó de respirar con dificultad y le dijo:

-Mañana averiguaré si hay alguien que pueda ayudarte con esto, vas a poder hablar, vas a poder valerte por ti mismo.

Y el temblor del nuevo humano pareció disminuir un poco.


	3. Construyendo las palabras

**3. Construyendo las palabras**

No era que hubiese comenzado a confiar en el capitán. Pero Loki era consciente de sus desventajas y, pese a que le mataba en el orgullo su estado de completa vulnerabilidad, sabía también que estaba en una posición en que no podía rechazar la ayuda de su enemigo. El midgardiano, luego del desastre que Loki había dejado en la cena, le llevó a su cama y le recomendó tomarse un tranquilizante. El ex dios estuvo mirando insistentemente la píldora con el vaso de agua en su mesita de noche mientras escuchaba a su captor limpiar el comedor. Tampoco se estaba sintiendo culpable, pero el sentimiento de inutilidad y de autodesprecio en ese momento le estaban superando, así que si la pastilla aquella tenía el poder de acabar con todo aunque sea por unos momentos, Loki iba a tomar la oportunidad.

A la mañana siguiente, el capitán le despertó con cuidado, removiéndolo un poco. Loki sentía la cabeza adormecida y los parpados pesados, como si hubiese despertado de un hechizo. El capitán le recomendó tomar un vaso de agua y desayunar antes de bañarse, para que pasara el efecto del medicamento. Le avisó que iría a hacer averiguaciones, que encontraría un especialista que le ayudara y sin esperar respuesta – o alguna señal de agradecimiento por su disposición – se retiró olvidando advertirle que no huyera. Como si ya estuviese seguro de que la recomendación estaba de más.

Loki se dio vueltas por el departamento, observando por la ventana, ya harto de la televisión. Recordó entonces el otro aparato, el que ponía música. Había visto al capitán usarlo un par de veces mientras cocinaba y se le ocurrió que aquello lo podría entretener un rato. El mueble era de una madera aromática, olía a viejo. Abrió una portezuela y encontró una caja con objetos planos y redondos, oscuros con celdillas pequeñas. Tal cómo había visto al capitán hacerlo y a los actores en las películas grises, lo tomó con cuidado por las orillas y lo puso sobre la máquina teniendo cuidado de poner la aguja en una de las celdillas internas. Acomodó la bocinilla y el sonido comenzó a brotar en la forma de una voz femenina,

"Summertime, child, your living easey, fishes are jumping out and the cottons lord, are cottons high..."

Loki se acomodó sobre el sillón y poco a poco el disco se fue desarrollando canción por canción, contándole historias y emociones distintas. Cuando acabó el sonido rasgante del disco en contacto con la aguja le hicieron levantarse a buscar otro. Miró la caja del disco en busca del nombre del músico y buscó otro similar. No encontró a Ella Fitzgerald pero salió otro de un tal Bing Crosby. Era una voz masculina y suave. Loki se agachó a ver el resto de las cajas y encontró al lado un libro de tapas de cuero. Era un viejo cuaderno de dibujos en que además habían unas fotos. En ella estaba el capitán pero era distinto, delgado, débil, parecía irreconocible, sin embargo, los ojos, la expresión eran las mismas. El arquero, mientras estuvo bajo su influjo, le contó sobre el origen de Capitán América y la transformación que había sufrido el capitán Rogers producto del suero. Loki al ver esa figura enclenque de la foto se preguntaba qué hubiera sido de ese chiquillo si no hubiese sido intervenido. Probablemente estaría muerto.

Se entretuvo hojeando las imágenes del pasado una por una. Todos los dibujos estaban en escala de grises, tenía trazos rasgados pero expresivos. En ellas salían soldados, mujeres curando heridas y una mujer con uniforme que se repetía en varias ocasiones. Era admirable la fuerza en la expresión de ella, como si él no solo hubiese copiado una imagen de la realidad sino la vida misma; el valor de los soldados, el miedo, la adrenalina. El capitán había sabido reflejar además las emociones que sentía por las personas que retrataba, la admiración por sus compañeros de armas y la piedad por los heridos y enfermos de las camillas. ¿Dibujará ahora también al hombre de hierro? ¿A Thor?, Loki cerró bruscamente el libro y cuando estaba cambiando el disco para poner nuevamente a la mujer de hace un rato, sintió abrirse la puerta. El capitán parecía entusiasmado y no tardó en decir las noticias.

-Conseguí hora con una terapista que trata problemas del lenguaje, mañana por la mañana. Así que me levantaré temprano a correr y estaremos saliendo de acá a las nueve y media... hey – llamó para recuperar la atención de Loki que se veía absorto en sus ideas – te vas a poder comunicar en poco tiempo.

Luego de eso prepararon un almuerzo liviano y el capitán se disculpó diciendo que iba a la torre de Stark a hacer algo porque mañana no iría al cuartel a menos que surgiese una emergencia. Loki se entretuvo escuchando todos los discos de la colección y en la noche el capitán se golpéo de bruces con la voz de Vera Lynn. Su expresión se deformó y cerró la puerta lentamente, como si se hubiese encontrado con una bomba en su sala. Se quedó apoyado en la pared mientras la estrofa continuaba.

"_Así que por favor saluda por mí a los chicos que conocí  
diles que no tardaré, ellos estarán felices de saber  
que mientras me viste partir yo cantaba esta canción  
nos veremos de nuevo, no sé donde, no sé cuando" (1)_

Loki al darse cuenta de su impresión hizo el amago de parar el disco y el humano dijo:

-No es necesario es solo que... estas son canciones de guerra, ella, Vera Lynn era considerada la chica de los aliados y... sonaba bastante, a los chicos les gustaba esta canción... habla sobre la esperanza de volver, todos queríamos volver a casa pero algunos nunca lo lograron...

Y entonces se hizo el silencio, porque ambos sabían la implicancia tras eso. El capitán tampoco pudo volver nunca a ese hogar, a una familia o al mundo que dejó atrás antes de partir a la guerra. Loki buscó entre los discos aquel de Benny Goodman que tenía unas tonadas alegres y se lo mostró al capitán con una sonrisa.

-Me parece una excelente idea, pon ese disco, voy a preparar la cena, debería haber comprado algo de camino pero no me gusta la comida comprada... uno nunca sabe lo que tiene dentro.

El asgardiano asintió y lo siguió a la cocina, observando como el capitán iba y venía en busca de distintos ingredientes y los agregaba al estofado. Se reclinó contra el mueble de la despensa a sentir el olor que iba formándose mientras sonaba atrás una versión instrumental de "The A train", con el pie marcó el ritmo de la música y el capitán le comentó.

-Apenas conoces esta música y has descifrado cómo se hace, yo nunca pude, es demasiado rápida.

Loki se hubiese reído. Por supuesto que el capitán no podría. No se lo podía imaginar haciendo algo que no fuese su deber, mucho menos dejándose ir en uno de esos bailes locos que mostraban en las películas.

El capitán Rogers estuvo la hora siguiente contándole sobre la música, los cantantes, las actrices y películas de los cuarenta, las fiestas que se hacían en medio de la pobreza y abstinencia posterior a la gran depresión. Loki le escuchó con interés, porque en realidad no tenía nada mejor que hacer y siempre era interesante saber más sobre su captor. Protector. Era ambiguo.

Se durmieron temprano y Loki despertó antes de que el capitán llegara de su ejercicio matutino. Intentó preparar la comida. El desayuno no era algo complicado, Había que calentar el agua, tostar pan y lavar unas manzanas. Se encontraba buscando el café, con el agua ya hervida y el pan listo cuando el capitán llegó y se quedó mirándole como si le costara creer lo que ocurría en la cocina.

-¿Qué buscas?

Loki señala las tazas y el agua.

-Oh, el café está en este mueble y el té también, me voy a bañar y vuelvo.

Diez minutos después, el capitán estaba sentado a la mesa bebiendo el café que Loki había preparado. No hubo un examen de su contenido, no dudó en comer lo que se le ofrecía como si no se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que Loki pudiese envenenar o meter bichos en la comida. Tal vez se había ganado una confianza, o tal vez este humano era demasiado ingenuo.

Tomaron el tren hacia la consulta de la terapeuta. Loki no tenía idea a que se enfrentaba y él, que si era desconfiado, si esperó en gran manera que todo esto fuese una cortina de humo para llevarlo prisionero donde los otros guerreros midgardianos o a algún lugar donde pudiese ser espiado. En cambio, fue llevado a un edificio donde, tras una puerta, una mujer le esperaba sentada tras una mesa. El capitán le explicó que Loki no podía hablar y que no sabían a qué se debía. La mujer le indicó que debía hacer una evaluación al paciente y le pidió al capitán esperar fuera.

Una vez solos, la mujer comenzó a hacerle una serie de pruebas. Le pasó una libreta y le indicó que escribiera su nombre, el nombre de "su amigo", luego le hizo leer unas narraciones breves y le indicó que escribiera de qué se trataban. Le observaba atentamente y al evaluar los textos indicó:

-Al parecer no hay lesiones cerebrales, evidentemente tu comprensión y producción de discursos está perfecta y problemas motrices también están descartados, ahora hagamos unos ejercicios para ver el estado de tu aparato fonatorio.

Fue en esta parte donde hubo más problemas. Si bien Loki podía sentir que sus músculos se movían, no salía sonido alguno, apenas alguna vocalización, jadeo, sonidos sordos que producía con su lengua, dientes y fricción labio palatar. La mujer parecía intrigada y luego anunció.

-Haré pasar al señor Rogers.

Loki asintió y observó entrar al soldado que estaba expectante de un diagnóstico. Ella le repitió que no habían lesiones cerebrales que le incapacitaran para comprender o producir significado pero que evidentemente había un problema en su aparato fonador.

-Y no es un problema de articulación, evidentemente sabe mover su boca y me imagino que si sus cuerdas vocales funcionaran tendría además una buena modulación, de todos modos... debería hacerse un examen para descartar un daño en las cuerdas vocales... nunca había visto un caso así, disculpen que me entrometa, pero a veces, ante situaciones traumáticas las personas suprimen su capacidad de comunicarse.

Ambos hombres se miraron en ese momento. El capitán lleno de preguntas y Loki intentando transmitirle que no se debía a eso.

-Como sea, eso no puedo saberlo hasta que no examine sus cuerdas vocales. Lo único que puedo prescribirte ahora es que si quieres, contactes a una persona que te pueda enseñar el lenguaje de señas, no quiero decir que esto sea permanente, pero si tardarás en reponerte, eso te permitiría tener un sistema de comunicación más inmediato.

Loki asintió con cierta impaciencia y le alcanzó la libreta con el bolígrafo.

-Oh, no te preocupes, puedes quedártelo, como recurso temporal para comunicarte.

El capitán observó a Loki con cierto reproche y el asgardiano se hizo el desentendido, hizo un gesto cortés a la mujer y se puso de pie.

-Bien, vuelve con los resultados de los exámenes que te anoté y piensa en lo que te dije del lenguaje de señas.

De vuelta en el tren, por primera vez, Loki sintió incomodidad en ese silencio. El capitán miraba por la ventana y el asgardiano sacó la libreta del bolsillo de su chaqueta y comenzó a escribir.

"No se me había ocurrido que podía comunicarme de esta manera", la pasó al capitán que leyó con cierta incredulidad y contestó.

-A mi tampoco se me ocurrió que pudieras escribir en nuestro alfabeto o lenguaje, Thor me ha contado que la lengua en Asgard es distinta a cualquier lengua hablada acá en la tierra.

Loki asintió y volvió a escribir, "Aún así, debo admitir que el pánico de no poder hablar me hizo pensar que simplemente no podía hacer nada por expresarme, pensé que Odín se había encargado de imposibilitarme incluso para esto", El mensaje salió más largo de lo esperado y el capitán lo leyó y preguntó.

-Entonces efectivamente esto es producto de magia – Loki asintió y el midgardiano continuó – entonces significa que aunque te haga exámenes no habrá tratamiento que sirva a menos que tu padre – Loki frunció sus rasgos y el capitán se retractó – que Odín así lo decida. - Loki volvió a la libreta y aclaró.

"y eso es poco probable, para él mi peor arma es mi don del habla"

-Oh, claro, "Lengua de plata"

El asgardiano resopló con amargura y el capitán puso una mano en su hombro, apretando con firmeza.

-De todos modos, la terapeuta nos dijo que había una solución, puedes aprender el lenguaje de señas si quieres, hay escuelas e instituciones que ayudan a las personas con disc... problemas parecidos al tuyo, si estás de acuerdo podrías ir, yo podría averiguar...

Loki le pasó el mensaje que había estado escribiendo.

"Si voy a aprender esto, tal vez tu también deberías hacerlo, sino no tendré con quien comunicarme de todos modos"

El capitán se sonrió, sin que el ex dios pudiese comprender sus motivos.

-Me gustaría mucho hacerlo, nunca está demás saber estas cosas, podemos ir mañana a la institución, si te parece.

Esa noche tampoco se quedaron hasta tarde. Al día siguiente el capitán en vez de salir temprano a correr averiguó sobre algun lugar que pudiese ayudarle a su prisionero – protegido – a aprender el sistema de comunicación. Loki nuevamente no quiso sentirse un completo inútil y preparó algo de comer. El silencio que antes solo llenaba el resonar de los cubiertos, fue llenado en parte por una charla cotidiana sobre las noticias y el clima que eran respondidas con notas escritas. Apenas comentarios cortos, casi respuestas de cortesía en las que Loki intentaba demostrar que reconocía el esfuerzo del capitán por ayudarle y que quería pagarle eso con una conducta civil.

De camino al centro, el capitán Rogers le explicó qué tipo de personas asistían a ese centro, de los sordos e incluso de algunos sodociegos que utilizaban el mismo lenguaje pero percibiéndolo con el tacto. Loki asentía intentando contener su sorpresa. ¿Eso significaba que él era un discapacitado? ¿que no solo era humano sino que además era más indefenso que el promedio? El pánico que eso le daba, la incertidumbre de cómo sería su existencia desde entonces hasta que su breve tiempo mortal se acabe, le paralizaron un momento en la puerta del edificio. Solo la firmeza del capitán en dirigirlo hacia el frontis del edificio y tocar la puerta, le hicieron volver en sí.

Los recibió un joven que luego los guió hacia donde una educadora diferencial. Ella les saludó y les explicó su programa de trabajo. Acordó juntarse con Loki en las mañanas y con el capitán armarían un horario de acuerdo a sus horarios; él se comprometió a ir por las tardes. Loki quiso quedarse esa mañana y le prometió que no se perdería y que de hacerlo le pediría a alguien que le llamara. El capitán no se veía seguro pero sus obligaciones lo llamaban y no podía darse el lujo de quedarse a ver que Loki estuviese bien. Loki, por su parte, era capaz de comprender que hubiera algo más importante que quedarse con él, después de todo, siempre había sido así con todo el mundo.

El tiempo en clases con la mujer no fue espantoso, en una sesión de 4 horas pudo aprender a señalizar todo el abecedario y ella parecía demasiado impresionada con su progreso. Le puso como tarea intentar componer una historia breve o una presentación personal. Le dijo que habían otras señales que eran palabras y acciones en sí mismas y que ayudaban a economizar al articular un mensaje pero que esas las comenzarían a ver en la siguiente sesión.

Loki tomó el tren y al llegar a la estación quiso recorrer las calles y el barrio que había estado observando desde el departamento. Había un parque que siempre vio desde la ventana del cuarto. En las alturas siempre las personas parecían insectos revolviéndose, pero desde el suelo, desde el centro del abismo, se veían iguales a él, más vivas incluso, más motivadas y activas que él que no sabía qué hacía ni a dónde iba. Se sentó en una banca y pudo presenciar un espectáculo de músicos, lamentando no tener dinero propio con el que pagar la entretención que le había brindado ese grupo de humanos.

En una vitrina de una cafetería pudo ver la hora y se preguntó si el capitán no estaba por llegar al departamento. Intento ubicarse en el espacio a la inversa, ubicó desde la calle la ventana desde dónde observaba el mundo y desde allí encontró el camino a la casa. Subió las escaleras y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo. El sentido de independencia que le vino al haber sido capaz de moverse solo por el trayecto desde el centro de capacitación hasta la vivienda del capitán; eso de haber sido capaz de reconocer ese nuevo mundo y lograr un objetivo – aunque hubiese sido uno pequeño- le devolvieron un poco la fe en sí mismo. Aunque claro, parecía patéticamente conformista si se comparaba con el glorioso propósito de dominación mundial que alguna vez había albergado.

Nuevamente, solo para probarse a sí mismo que era útil quiso preparar algo de comer. No tenía idea de cómo, encendió el televisor buscando alguna guía y encontró un programa que estaba explicando cómo hacer arroz con verduras. Puso la mayor atención posible y luego toda la consciencia para vigilar los pasos a seguir. Cuando el capitán llegó, Loki miraba la cacerola con tanta intensidad que pareciera querer descubrir un misterio en ella.

El ex dios despegó la vista de la cocinilla y le dedicó un saludo mudo al recién llegado.

-¿Qué haces?

Loki levantó la tapa de la cacerola para mostrarle el contenido. El capitán tomó el aroma y preguntó nuevamente.

-Es arroz, tiene verduras... ¿cómo se llama?

El asgardiano se encogió de hombros intentando demostrar que no tenía idea, el capitán solo puso la mano en su hombro unos segundos diciendo.

-Luce muy bien.

Había una atmósfera distinta en esa cena, en comparación a las que habían compartido anteriormente. El capitán le felicitó por la comida y Loki debió reconocerse que, y aunque aún para él la cocina, la comida humana, la rutina insípida de vivir allí con ese humano le parecían absolutamente insignificantes, se sentía bien que – para variar- alguien le reconociera algún logro.

Mientras el capitán lavaba los platos, Loki lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta, intentando decidirse. No quiso darle más vueltas, tomó la libreta y le pasó el mensaje. El midgardiano pareció sorprendido e incrédulo, no es que Loki le culpara por la duda. Él tampoco confiaría en sí mismo.

"Cuando aprendamos bien este lenguaje de mudos, responderé todas tus preguntas".

-Pues entonces, pondré lo mejor de mi parte para que eso suceda.

* * *

(1) We'll meet again – Vera Lynn

Nota: Gracias a los lectores que me han retroalimentado, me motiva bastante a seguir con esto. Este capítulo fue un poco más largo que los anteriores y voy llegando de a poco al punto. Si encuentran un error de cualquier tipo no duden en escribirme, que no tengo beta y soy súper distraída.


	4. Refugio

**4. Refugio**

"_Los placeres sencillos son el último refugio de los hombres complicados."_  
(Oscar Wilde)

* * *

Steve había comenzado sus averiguaciones por un especialista en mutismo en la biblioteca pública que frecuentaba en búsqueda de lecturas y textos de estudio. La encargada de la biblioteca era una señora de sesenta años con quien el soldado se sentía muy a gusto hablando. Esa mañana le había contado sobre el caso de mutismo de un amigo que necesitaba su ayuda y ella le había recomendado buscar terapeutas del lenguaje y le había ayudado a usar una de las computadoras, riéndose de la ineptitud del -aparente- joven con la tecnología.

Pero el romance de Loki con la biblioteca fue tardío. Comenzó mucho después, cuando ya había recuperado sus ganas de moverse y de hacer algo... cualquier cosa. El asgardiano había tomado la costumbre de intentar copiar algunas recetas que veía en la televisión, de limpiar la casa y posteriormente, de leer las novelas que terminaba Steve, devorándolas en segundos con ávida fascinación. Así comenzó un hábito tácito en que Steve traía más de una novela de la biblioteca, dejándolas sobre la mesita de centro como carnada que su prisionero - huesped - tomaba sin preámbulos. En esas noches en que el único sonido de fondo eran los vinilos de tonadas suaves e instrumentales, Steve se preguntaba qué pasaba por la cabeza de Loki. Cuál era su lectura favorita hasta ahora. Cómo era su manera de interpretar lo que leía desde su punto de vista no terrícola o simplemente la pregunta que se estaba haciendo desde que comenzó a tejerse una rutina entre ambos.

¿Qué pensaba ahora de la tierra? ¿De sí mismo?.. y qué pensaba Loki de Steve ahora que vivían juntos en un acuerdo que tenía cada vez menos carácter de carcel o de beneficencia.

Loki al principio no le dirigía la palabra más de lo necesario. Solo para asuntos cotidianos de la comida y la televisión. Por eso le sorprendió tanto cuando el asgardiano un día en la comida le llamó la atención haciendo un golpe suave con su cubierto en el plato y le señalizó:

"Me aburro mucho todo el día en esta casa, necesito salir o hacer algo durante el día o me volveré loco"

Steve dejó de comer, pensando en cómo interpretar eso. ¿Era un deseo de salir y ver cómo sembrar el caos? No podía nada más asumir una cosa así, tal vez el Loki con poderes, de hace unos meses era indigno de confianza, pero el Loki de la actualidad, perdido y al mismo tiempo sin nada que perder, ¿no merecía acaso el beneficio de la duda?

-Mira, no estoy seguro de dejarte deambular por la ciudad solo, no porque crea que puedas hacer algo peligroso, sino porque aún no la conoces. - Loki dejó ver su más dramática expresión ofendida. - porque el hecho de que conozcas este barrio o sepas la ruta del instituto y la biblioteca, no te califica para caminar solo por Brooklyn o Nueva York en sí. Si llegaras a bajarte en la estación equivocada podrías meterte en problemas- Steve ignoró el intenta de Loki de protestar – a diferencia de otras personas, no puedes gritar por ayuda.

El le dedicó una sonrisa retorcida y gestualizó.

"Pero podría hacerlos gritar a ellos"

-No, no podrías- Loki levantó una ceja, parecía haberse tomado el desafío en serio. Steve debía admitir que admiraba -e incluso temía un poco- su tenacidad que permanecía incluso cuando era obvio que estaba caído en desgracia. - Y aunque pudieses, preferiría que te evitaras problemas con la ley, considerando que no tienes papeles y que una detención simple podría llevarte derecho a los cuarteles de SHIELD donde ya no podré protegerte.

Ahora el aesir no parecía particularmente entusiasmado con la idea y pese a que quiso protestar un obstinado "No necesito que me protejas", ambos sabían que no era cierto. Loki suspiró largamente dejando entrever toda su frustración, logrando que Steve se sintiese un poco culpable.

-Pero podemos hacer algo, si quieres, podrías acompañarme a correr en la mañana, a hacer las compras, a la lavandería, no es mucho, pero así vas conociendo otros lados de la ciudad y otras facetas de la vida en la tierra, aunque bueno, pareces llevarlo mucho mejor que yo hasta ahora.

Steve maldijo su impulsividad. Había sido tonto de su parte hacer ese comentario y además, era obvio que una criatura extraterrestre de miles de años que había presenciado diferentes eras y mundos, se acostumbrase más rápido a los cambios que él, lo cual hacía más dolorosamente evidente que – aunque tuviese cronológicamente noventa y tres años- en términos prácticos solo era un chico de veinticuatro. Uno que había pasado y sobrevivido una serie de situaciones peligrosas, pero que aún así, no podía evitar sentirse extraviado y solo.

"Me parece una buena idea. Sí gustaría salir contigo por la mañana y conocer esta ciudad guiado por tí y tu experiencia", decía el papel que Loki había colocado frente a él con esa caligrafía estilizada que haría palidecer de envidia a cualquier profesor o secretario. Steve culpó al sentimentalismo y vulnerabilidad propia de su "Desorden-de-Estrés-Post-Traumático" (al menos eso habían dicho los médicos y sicólogos de SHIELD en sus sesiones) por la forma en que las palabras del aesir le reconfortaron. No creía exactamente en la sinceridad de ellas, pero se daba cuenta que Loki estaba mintiéndole o exagerando sus impresiones solo para hacerle sentir mejor.

-Tampoco es que yo sea tan bueno manejándome en este mundo- admitió amargamente el capitán. Loki negó con la cabeza y escribió de vuelta.

"Puede que no, pero ambos somos personas inteligentes. Entre los dos, me imagino que nos armaremos una idea de cómo sobrevivir".

Cuando Steve se metió a la habitación de Loki a despertarlo, tuvo que tocar su hombro varias veces, insistiendo. El asgardiano enterró la cabeza en la almohada unos segundos pero a los diez minutos estaba vistiendo una ropa vieja para salir junto al capitán. Corrieron quince cuadras hasta el Pospect Park y fue allí donde Steve comenzó a aumentar su velocidad. Loki lo vio adelantarse varios metros y pese a que intentó forzar su cuerpo a tomar el ritmo terminó por admitirse que ya no tenía la misma fuerza y resistencia de la que había gozado antes. Que seguro Odin debía estar disfrutando con su lamentable debilidad, y como pudo avanzó caminando lastimeramente mientras esperaba derrumbarse de una explosión cardio-pulmonar. Cuando por fin apareció por el parque donde estaban los juegos infantiles, Steve se encontraba realizando una serie de flexiones. Loki ni siquiera intentó pretender que podía, solo se dejó caer en el pasto boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. El terrícola soltó una risa infantil y se sentó al lado del asgardiano.

-Te ayudaré a estirar los músculos, si no lo haces mañana no podrás levantarte.

Loki resopló pero asintió e hizo algunos ejercicios sentado en el cesped mientras Steve le ayudaba a estirar brazos y piernas. Se quedaron allí un momento, escuchando a las aves y las risas de los niños de las guarderías que estaban de excursión recolectando bichos y hojas. Cuando ya iban a ser las ocho y media, Steve propuso ir a una cafetería a tomar desayuno.

-Te lo has ganado -aseguró y Loki no tuvo intención de protestar.

Tomaron un café y un té, tostadas con huevo y wafles con caramelo. Al día siguiente trotaron lentamente hacia el parque japonés y se unieron a una clase de yoga. El ejercicio fue menos intensivo y Loki pareció resistirlo mejor e incluso disfrutarlo porque ostentaba un excelente humor cuando Steve le propuso volver a desayunar al pequeño café. Observaron a un artista callejero tocando "Strangers in the night", unas chicas que pasaron por la vereda se pusieron a bailar entre risas y Steve notó entonces que la música en general ponía al Asgardiano de muy buen humor. Le propuso caminar lentamente a casa, asegurándole que no había apuro, que no tenía nada importante que hacer en los cuarteles de SHIELD.

De camino pasaron al supermercado de donde compraron pastas frescas. Una vez en el departamento se repartieron las tareas de la cocina. Loki tomó una ducha, ordenó y limpió las habitaciones y luego vigiló la olla mientras Steve se encargaba de asear el baño y de armar un saco con ropa sucia.

-Mañana tenemos que ir a la lavandería así que intenta hoy juntar tu ropa sucia... ¿puedes servir la comida mientras saco la basura?

El asgardiano asintió e intento hacer que los canelones y la salsa lucieran lo mejor posible. Steve llegó a tomar una ducha antes de sentarse a la mesa. Comieron en un agradable silencio que solo fue interrumpido cuando acabaron y Loki comenzó a gestualizar, movido por vaya a saber uno qué motivos.

"No entiendo por que aún no me has entregado".

El capitán, sin embargo, no se sorprendió del repentino surgimiento del tema, porque incluso él mismo se extrañaba con lo tranquilo y agradable que estaba resultando su diario vivir en aquellas extrañas circunstancias.

-Al principio no lo hice por curiosidad, quería averiguar bien tu situación antes de llevarte al cuartel, para tener un reporte completo, pero luego me di cuenta de que si te hubiese llevado, te habrían tratado con mas agresividad de la necesaria, y no estoy de acuerdo con ello.

"Aunque me lo merezca"

-Aunque así fuese – Enfatizó Steve - creo que todo el mundo merece que escuchen su versión de los hechos, además en este momento, no me parece que estés en posición de matar ni dañar a nadie.

"Tal vez ahora no", gestualizó pausadamente el aesir "pero te recuerdo que ya he matado a bastante gente"

-Si lo sé, ochenta personas en dos días, sin contar las víctimas de la invasión en Manhattan, pero, pensándolo bien, yo maté más hombres que tu en la guerra y nunca me cuestioné tampoco si eran hombres como yo, que amaban a su país, que estaban cumpliendo con su deber - Loki quiso interrumpirle pero Steve continuó adivinando en parte lo que le diría- y aunque creas que mis intenciones eran buenas, no puedo ignorar que algunos de mis compañeros actuales mataron personas sin buenas intenciones y no por eso les estoy condenando, porque entiendo que necesitaban una oportunidad de probarse a sí mismos y las han sabido honrar.

"Y has creído que haciendo lo mismo conmigo puedo volver al buen camino, yo estoy más allá de la redención, capitán, mis crímenes llevan milenios acumulándose y han sembrado el caós en muchos mundos y universos"

-Puede que sí, y por lo mismo, quiero creer que estás cansado de ello- El ex dios no rebatió el dicho, así que Steve solo le dedicó un gesto amable y anunció- Me alistaré para el trabajo, nos vemos más tarde.

El encuentro definitivo de Loki con la biblioteca comenzó a gestarse esa noche en que el aesir le estaba esperando con unos ravioles al pesto. Estaban demasiado bien hechos, las hierbas le daban un sabor a gloria y Steve, no contento con dedicarle todo tipo de felicitaciones, decidió que debía retribuirle de alguna manera su esfuerzo y – por qué no decirlo – su notable talento culinario. Esa noche le ofreció ir a la biblioteca al día siguiente en vez de salir a correr de y Loki no podía estar más contento de conocer el lugar de donde provenían sus lecturas en vez de ir a desgastarse físicamente al parque.

El edificio era antiguo y palaciego. Tenía una atmósfera algo oscura y elegante que agradó inmediatamente al ex dios. La encargada de la biblioteca, la señora O'Ryan, recibió a Steve con una enorme sonrisa. El capitán le tomó el brazo para ayudarla a caminar hacia la sala de lectura.

-Steve querido, te juro que un día de estos se me va a dislocar la cadera de tanto atravesar este corredor.

-Tal vez deberías estar en casa descansando y no acá.

-¿Me quieres jubilar jovencito?, mira que hombres más influyentes que tú lo han intentado.

Steve se rió del comentario y comenzó.

-Hoy traje a un... amigo, se llama... Lukas, le gustan mucho los libros y pensé que le gustaría este lugar.

-Es que este lugar tiene su encanto, ¿cierto, Lukas?

El asgardiano asintió y Steve debió explicar.

-Ha tenido un accidente y ha quedado mudo, no es que no te quiera contestar.

-Oh... ¿de verdad?, pero puedes escucharme ¿verdad?, así veo, ojalá los adolescentes que vienen a veces en la tarde fueran así de silenciosos...

Loki se sonrió ampliamente y cuando comenzaron ayudarla a ordenar algunos libros de la sala de lectura, Steve preguntó.

-¿No tenías unos chicos trabajando en esto?

-Sí, pero legan más tarde, estudian en la universidad y no pueden venir a la apertura, de todos modos a esta hora del día no viene casi nadie... pasa que es difícil encontrar a alguien que quiera trabajar jornada completa en una biblioteca, se puede volver muy tedioso a veces.

A Loki entonces le brillaron los ojos, Steve lo notó en seguida y le dedicó un gesto de negación. La señora O'Ryan comenzó a preguntar a Loki qué cosas le gustaba leer y entonces, usando Steve como intermediario, le comenzó a hablar sobre sus preferencias por los poemas épicos y algunas novelas de Byron, Poe y Hemingway. En este último se detuvieron un buen rato. Steve no se hubiese imaginado que Loki había analizado tan en profundidad sus lecturas y entonces ella exclamó.

-Si más jóvenes de tu edad tuviesen una mente tan clara como la tuya, este lugar estaría vivo todo el día.

Cerca del medio día se retiraron a almorzar antes de que Steve se tuviera que ir a los cuarteles de SHIELD. Loki no quiso perder el tiempo y lo mencionó.

"Quiero trabajar allí"

Steve resopló, resignado porque de verdad se lo esperaba desde que lo vio fascinado ordenando la sección de literatura europea. Ya llevaba más de un mes y medio viviendo con Loki y hasta el momento no le ha dado ningún motivo para que desconfíe de él, sin embargo, no es cosa de nada más dejar a un ex villano tan peligroso salir de casa periódicamente para ir a un lugar en que tendrá que lidiar con gente todos los días poniendo a prueba su paciencia. Intentó enfocarlo desde ese ángulo.

-Loki, entiendo que te haya gustado ir – el aesir inmediatamente comenzó a lucir decepcionado, ya asumiendo que le dirían que no. - pero debes considerar que en una biblioteca pública no solo hay libros, hay personas, tendrías tratar con gente, con chicos y ellos no se portan tan bien como yo o la señora O'Ryan... además hay otros asuntos que no conoces, el sistema de biblioteca, el fichaje e inventario de los libros, la normativa, los horarios y condiciones de funcionamiento...

"Puedo aprender", insistió el aesir, la resolución fija en su mirada y Steve se dio cuenta de que podría estar toda la tarde advirtiéndole y enumerándole las mil razones por las que era una mala idea y Loki no le haría caso. - "es que me aburro mucho en casa y el aburrimiento es el origen de las travesuras y el caos... además piensa que así como estoy no podré insultar a nadie, ni derribar el edificio, ni iniciar una pelea..."

-No es eso lo que me da miedo, no quiero pases disgustos innecesarios, no me parece que estés del todo bien.

"Y no voy a estar mejor que esto, no voy a recuperar la voz ni mis poderes, esto es todo lo que lograré así que por favor déjame hacer algo útil con lo poco que me queda"

-Loki... no eres una persona inútil, no te veo así, tienes talento para la cocina, eres inteligente...

"Pero mientas esté encerrado en casa me seguiré sintiendo inútil. No me parece bien estar acá esperando que llegues de tus asuntos mientras no hago nada, no soy tu mascota"

-Jamás te he visto así.

"Por favor"

Los ojos verdes del ex dios parecían sinceros, esperanzados y Steve debió volver su vista al techo para pensar su respuesta. Loki en una biblioteca, en un lugar público, concurrido, con una anciana, mudo y frágil como estaba...

-Habría que inventarte una historia de tu pasado, un nombre, dije te llamas Lukas... además tendríamos que hablar con Lucy, si ella acepta, - Loki celebró de antemano levantando sus puños enérgicamente. - Si ella acepta – reiteró Steve – puedes trabajar allí.

Por supuesto, Lucy O'Ryan estaba tan fascinada con la idea de tener un ayudante joven y culto que ni siquiera se cuestionó cómo se comunicaría con su nuevo empleado. Quedaron en ocupar el block de notas para que Loki se dirigiera a ella, además le pidió venir una tarde en que estuviera uno de sus ayudantes universitarios para que le enseñasen todo sobre el sistema informático y de organización de los libros y préstamos. Dos días después, Loki se empezó a levantar a la misma hora de Steve para ayudar a Lucy a abrir la biblioteca. Esa vez, y los primero cinco días, Steve le encaminó hasta la puerta para asegurarse que no se perdiese, pero eventualmente el aesir le hizo entender que sabía cuidarse solo y el capitán volvió a su rutina usual de ejercicios matutinos, compras, casa, lavandería y trabajo.

Cuando había pasado una semana del ingreso de Loki a su trabajo, Steve fue sorprendido con una cena un poco más elaborada de las anteriores, la mesa estaba ocupada con cubiertos, platillos, una bandeja de carne asada, ensaladas y un pastel de manzana. El ex dios estaba de pié en el ventanal de la sala mientras sonaba un disco de los Platters, uno que Steve no recordaba haber comprado.

-¡Vaya, Loki!, ¿en qué momento has hecho todo esto?

El aesir se volteó a saludarle con un gesto y comenzó a explicar.

"Hoy cerramos antes, hicimos inventario y Lucy decidió darme un adelanto y pensé, que ya que estado abusando de tu hospitalidad por casi dos meses, me correspondía retribuirte de alguna manera"

-¿Y has hecho todo esto tú solo?- preguntó el soldado caminando alrededor de la mesa para sentarse en su asiento habitual.

"¿Demasiado increíble?", interrogó el asgardiano con un tono desafiante.

-No es eso, te creo capaz pero... ¿Y esta música?

"Es algo que a Lucy le gusta y pensé que a ti también te podría gustar, es parecido al estilo de música que tienes"

-Sí que lo es pero... no me imaginé que te agradara de verdad la música que tengo, pensé que estabas siendo cortés solamente.

"No soy una persona cortés, si no me gustase te lo habría dicho", le aclaró Loki, "y aunque resulte increíble, he generado un gusto por algunas formas de artes midgardianas".

_Oh sí, soy el gran fingidor  
pretendo que estoy bien  
mi necesidad es tanta que pretendo demasiado  
estoy solo, pero nadie puede notarlo(1)_

-Son muy buenos, no los conocía – comentó Steve.

"Creo que son de años posteriores a tu desaparición, capitán"

-De hecho- confirmó Steve. Loki ya se había sentado en frente y cortaba un pedazo de carne para ponerlo en el plato de su acompañante.

"Solo por aclarar, yo solo hice la carne y las ensaladas, el pastel de manzana lo compré porque comentaste que era tu favorito de niño".

-Lo recordaste-

"Pongo atención", aclaró Loki antes de servir el vino. Esa noche escucharon el disco unas cinco veces mientras hablaban de las películas que habían visto antes y cómo se notaba el cambio de mentalidad de una década a otra.

Luego de esa noche, Steve se desligó de lo que era hacer la cena. Después de todo, Loki llegaba antes y parecía ponerle más empeño al momento de preparar una buena comida. También se hizo un hábito que durante la comida, Loki comenzara a gestualizar - y escribir cuando se quedaba corto de signos- un relato de su jornada laboral. De los usuarios complicados, de los libros interesantes que había visto y que esperaba leer apenas terminara con sus pendientes. Su entusiasmo parecía crecer cuando mencionaba que había aprendido a ocupar una nueva aplicación del sistema informático de la biblioteca o cuando decía haber encontrado una nueva página web con información sobre literatura e historia. Si Steve no lo considerara tan poco probable, juraría que Loki estaba comenzando a disfrutar de su trabajo y de su rutina en general.

Steve aún no encontraba, fuera de casa y de su labor cuidando (y reformando, por qué no decirlo) al ex-villano, ninguna otra satisfacción personal o algo que le hiciera estimar su rutina. Era algo deprimente y fue un descuido dejar que Loki lo notase. Un día decidió con una seriedad (¿empática?, Steve ya no entendía nada...) dirigirse al capitán para indagar en su estado de ánimo.

"Siempre comparto contigo un relato extenso de mi travesía laboral, pero nunca te he pedido que me cuentes tu día. Entiendo que no puedas revelarme detalles de tu deber como héroe, pero tal vez, algo general de lo que haces".

Antes de seguir balbuceando frases demasiado simpatizantes, Loki le entregó el papel a su interlocutor. Steve lo leyó y se sintió contrariado. Por supuesto que Loki pensaría que se debatía entre si debía o no darle su confianza y en eso el aesir no podía estar más equivocado. Steve no lo hubiese creído posible, porque estaba en frente de un ex-semi dios que había intentado dominar su planeta, pero sintió algo de vergüenza También algo de enojo consigo mismo por su debilidad y la contradicción constante en su estado. Schmidt e había dicho hacía años que ellos habían dejado detrás la humanidad al someterse al tratamiento del doctor Erskine, pero pese a eso, a su cualidad de súper hombre, en ese momento, era él el eslabón más débil de SHIELD. El más vulnerable y esa sensación le era demasiado familiar. La impotencia que sentía al ver que, pese a que quería ser útil a su país, nuevamente había una insistencia en querer cuidar de él.

-No hay ninguna misión secreta si eso crees, podría contártelo, pero...- Loki se enderezó a mirarle con toda atención. -Es algo vergonzoso.

"Creo que debes contármelo, con más razón, me lo he ganado, ya he pasado suficientes vergüenzas delante tuyo sin recibir ninguna cosa a cambio", gestualizó con un deje de provocación, lentamente, dándole tiempo al capitán para que descifrase y comprendiese el mensaje.

-No quiero que se piense menos de mí...

"No me has dicho nada y ya crees que te voy a juzgar", expresó Loki con sus manos, acompañándolo de un convincente gesto facial de súplica.

-Bueno... no existe misión alguna. No tengo obligaciones grandes, solamente... - la pausa plantó el suspenso y curiosidad en el aesir que agitó sus manos para estimularle a hablar.- voy a entrenar con otros agentes, me enseñan a ocupar las nuevas armas, tengo clases de computación, historia contemporánea, tecnologías de comunicación y... terapia. Me hacen ir al sicólogo y al siquiatra- Steve se animó a seguir con los detalles al notar que no había una aptitud prejuiciosa en su compañero.- tengo tranquilizantes en mi mueble porque me los han preescrito para cuando me entra ansiedad. Aparentemente despertar setenta años después en el futuro, puede constituir una experiencia traumática, algo así como ser cambiado a otro mundo y... tal vez por eso te traje a mi casa, soy capaz de ponerme en tu lugar.

"¿Porque estás mentalmente perturbado?", bromeó Loki con señales. Steve rió aliviado.

-Puede que haya algo de eso, debes pensar ahora que soy una patética excusa de héroe, ¿o no?

"Para nada", gestualizó Loki, "Pienso que pese a que tienes tus propios problemas has decidido hacerte cargo de los míos y eso es un gesto superior a cualquier hazaña de un guerrero en Asgard y...". Una pausa en que sus manos se mantuvieron quietas e indecisas y luego se levantaron para agregar un solo gesto. "Gracias".

-Gracias a ti- Respondió Steve. Y por esa noche no se dijo nada más. Hubo un acuerdo tácito de paz y se dedicaron a ver una película de los años ochenta y a comentarla livianamente. Y toda esa liviandad había resultado más efectiva que cualquier tranquilizante.

000

(1) The great pretender - The Platters, una banda de los años 50

**Nota:** bueno, debo decir que yo esperaba que nadie leyera o comentara, pensando en lo impopular de este pairing. Gracias por eso. En el otro episodio comienza un poquito de acción de la que esperan, el capítulo 5 se llamará, de hecho, "Sentiment" y con esa imagen mental y suspenso, los dejo esperando xD

000

Bjork: me alegro que te esté gustando, he tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con personas no videntes y me he dado cuenta de lo importante que es para ellos el sentirse capaces. En el caso de alguien orgulloso como es Loki eso se ve más acentuado. Y no es que Steve sea ingenuo, él también tiene sus reservas, pero no hubiese dejado a alguien solo en la carretera o en la calle, menos si era un antiguo enemigo. Yo creo que lo llevaría para vigilarlo, para saber qué se trae y porque debe asegurarse de que en realidad es indefenso. Ahora si te das cuenta no es que confíe en él, nada más le está dando una oportunidad, el beneficio de la duda.

Nata lee: que bueno que te guste, le estoy dedicando los pocos tiempos que tengo para que quede decente.


	5. Sentiment

**5. Sentiment**

"But reason always cuts a poor figure beside sentiment; the one being essentially restricted, like everything that is positive, while the other is infinite"

"Pero la razón siempre reviste una pobre figura al lado del sentimiento; uno es esencialmente restringido, como todo lo que es objetivo, mientras el otro es infinito"

- Honore de Balzac -

000

No fue cuando aprendió el sistema de comunicación para sordo-mudos sino después, cuando ya estaba trabajando en la biblioteca, que Loki comenzó a responder las preguntas del capitán.

Las primeras conversaciones solo trataron de lo que sucedió en Asgard luego de que el ex-dios fuese llevado por su... Thor; después del ataque a la tierra. Loki relató de los días que pasó en la celda aislado, solo recibiendo alimento y agua, con un aparato que cubría su boca y un grillete en el cuello que le impedía hacer magia. Desde lejos podía sentir la energía del teseracto llamándolo y con cada minuto su impotencia, su deseo de escapar y de instaurar su justicia, aumentaban.

En ese momento el capitán preguntó qué es lo que a juicio suyo parecía justo. Loki debió especificar su anterior ataque en Nuevo México, cuando Thor fue castigado y hecho humano, relató brevemente la forma en que se enteró de su origen y de la repentina - y oportuna -caída de Odin en su letargo. Steve no dio muestra de burla ni de escepticismo al saber por las palabras y señas de Loki que él había sido investido y designado por su madre como rey de Asgard y que, en términos formales, el título nunca había sido quitado de él.

"Creo que -Loki comenzó a hacer la señal que indica el concepto "madre", pero lo cambió inmediatamente - Frigga lo hizo con la intención de probarme. Del mismo modo que Odín puso a prueba a Thor al desterrarlo, a mí se me otorgó el trono para vigilar mis actos. Por supuesto, el bueno de Thor siempre aprueba estos exámenes con honores y yo fallé miserablemente, si tan solo no le hubiese mentido, si no le hubiese atacado con el destructor..."

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, es tu hermano- el capitán se retractó al observar la expresión dolida del ex dios – o al menos se criaron como tal, ¿es que no lo querías de vuelta? ¿ en serio lo querías muerto?

"Yo quería tiempo; quería más tiempo para demostrar que yo sería ese rey que traería un gobierno justo y pacífico para Asgard, no Odín con sus juicios arbitrarios o Thor con su orgullo y afición a la guerra"

-¿No pensaste en que eso no estaba bien? ¿en las consecuencias que tendrían tus actos?

"Para alguien que nunca ha recibido oportunidades, es difícil pensar en las consecuencias. En ese momento pensé que no tenía nada que perder".

-Siempre tenemos algo que perder, Loki, aunque hubieses vivido solo y pobre en un bosque, hubieras tenido la libertad como mayor riqueza.

"La libertad y la soledad van de la mano ¿No lo sabes?"

Se han ido del tema y el capitán lo había notado y se encargó de enrielarlo.

-Haces sonar a tu familia como si te hubiesen querido dañar y apartar intencionadamente.

"No sé si intencionadamente, pero siempre hubo una predispoción a malinterpretar mis acciones y mis palabras"

-Eres conocido como el dios del engaño y la mentira después de todo, me cuesta creer que tu fama sea infundada.

"Es que no lo es, pero si bien reconozco que me gusta sembrar el caos, la confusión y que soy especialmente bueno engañando y mintiendo, nunca tuve intenciones de lasmitar a nadie con eso"

Antes de que el capitán le puediese reprender la contradicción en sus palabras, Loki comenzó a relatar algunos episodios de su infancia y adolescencia. De las veces que había convertido espadas en serpientes. De cuando hizo que un animal asado en la cena saliera corriendo como si estuviese vivo. De la vez que en medio de un entrenamiento de los guerreros creó imágenes holográficas de distintos monstruos para distraerles y casi fue asesinado por la ira de esos brutos de no haber sido por la intervención de Thor.

"Éramos niños, yo era un niño y Thor apenas un chico entrando a su adolescencia, aún así, se respetó su palabra y se le consideró el ejemplo del honor y la cortesía y a mí me llamaron villano; me dijeron que ya se notaba que la maldad habitaba en mí como una semilla"

-Eras un niño... entonces no creo que hayas tenido malas intenciones- apuntó el capitán, no preguntándolo. Afirmándolo.

"Por supuesto que no, yo solo quería molestar. Pero esa travesura no fue nada. Las cosas comenzaron a irse de mis manos cuando Thor y Sif se volvieron amantes y entonces, por molestar también decidí cortarle a la querida del gran príncipe su hermoso cabello dorado".

-¡Qué!

"Eso"

-Pero, cortarle el cabello a una chica... Eso es, eso es como apuñalarlas, las mujeres son muy delicadas con esas cosas

"Pues si ella se jactaba de no ser como las otras, de ser ruda y no superficial, entonces no debería habérselo tomado con tanta gravedad"

-Sigo sin entender por qué lo hiciste, ¿por celos? ¿Acaso gustabas de Lady Sif?

"!Jamás!, esa mujer es soberbia, egocéntrica y belicosa igual que Thor, se merecían entre ellos... me molestaba que la gente los viese juntos como un ícono de la perfección. No había nada más lejano a eso"

-Igualmente, eso de cortar el cabello a una chica...

"Thor y Odín por supuesto sobreactuaron y me exigieron hacer algo para enmendar mis acciones. Fue allí donde fui al valle de los enanos y les pedí que forjasen armas que fuesen dignas de los dioses. Ellos no tenían un buen concepto de Odín porque el gran rey nunca les había visto como criaturas de fiar o dignas de ser tratados como individuos." Loki se estaba proyectando en ellos. El capitán se daba cuenta, Loki cambió inmediatamente el foco de su relato. "Igualmente aceptaron, porque querían tener el favor de Odín, porque aun que no les conviniese siempre era bueno estar bien catalogado ante el rey. Con el cabello dorado que quité a Sif y mezclas de metales nobles forjaron tres regalos, uno de ellos fue la preciada lanza dorada, Gungnir. Un barco pequeño que ante la orden de quien fuese su legítimo dueño se agradaba y podía usarse como navío. Aunque eran buenos regalos, solo porque estaba impresionado y quería saber qué más eran capaces de hacer, les desafié a hacer algo aún más magnifico."

El capitán asintió, dándole a entender que le creía con esa mirada azul y benevolente y Loki, sin darse cuenta, comenzó nuevamente a exponer sus sentimientos.

¨Los enanos, tenían en mente traicionarme y llevar ellos mismos los regalos y yo a mi vez tenía pensado hacer lo mismo; no era una situación segura para nadie pero me mantuve porque pensé, que tal vez yo no era fuerte como Thor, ni hermoso como Balder, pero Odin podría llegar a apreciarme si veía que yo era capaz de conseguirle grandes tesoros... Cuando los enanos salieron del taller tenían tres objetos más: un anillo dorado para ornar un brazo femenino, un jabalí dorado que no era más un juguete de niño, aún así hermoso y un martillo, que no había podido ser dorado porque el enano que lo forjó fue picado en el ojo por un insecto y no alcanzó a darle el mismo color elegante de los cabellos de Sif. Su apariencia era tosca y opaca en comparación a los otros objetos que le acompañaban, era defectuoso a los ojos de otros, incomprendido, pero era grandioso... era como yo y estaba destinado a ser mío."

-Mjölnir- comprendió el capitán.

"Al volver a la corte restauré el cabello dorado de Sif con magia, entregué la lanza al gran padre, el brazalete a Frigga, el jabalí lo entregué Heimdall que siempre desconfiaba de mí, como una forma de doblegar su animadversión hacia mí. El barco lo destiné a Balder y cuando pensé que todo había acabado el enano que me había seguido comenzó a gritar que me estaba quedando con algo". El asgardiano comenzó a rechinar sus dientes y apretó sus puños. Ste-, el capitán, se acercó a él poniendo una mano en su hombro. Loki, no fue consciente de que había cerrado los ojos hasta que los abrió notando los ojos del midgardiano frente a su rostro.

-¿Qué más sucedió?

"Debí mostrar el martillo, seguro de que Odín se dejaría disuadir por su apariencia pedestre, pero no fue así. El gran padre pudo ver la grandeza de Mjölnir aún tras de su rudeza y ordenó que se lo entregase. El enano comenzó a pedir castigo por mis mentiras, quería mi cabeza y en ese momento Odín se veía más que dispuesto a cumplir sus deseos, entonces se me ocurrió decir que yo podría renunciar a mi cabeza, pero no a mi cuello y que no podía obtener lo primero sin comprometer lo segundo"

-Inteligente -

"Y bastante ingenuo", agregó el aesir. "El enano se dirigió a Thor apelando a su honor... que si era honorable no dejara que yo me burlase de él, quien había forjado esos tesoros para su familia. Thor entonces, aún enojado por lo que hice a Sif, orgulloso, y por qué no decirlo, avaricioso ya de Mjölnir, declaró que no dejaría que siguiese con mis engaños y burlándome de todo." Loki comenzó a temblar entonces y el capitán puso su mano en la espalda de él, como una expresión de ánimo, de fortaleza. "Thor y el enano se lanzaron sobre mi y cocieron mi boca, Odín se reía, Friga se reía... creyeron que estaban jugando una broma sobre mi, pagándome mis crímenes anteriores..."

-Loki...

"Creyeron que era justo y hasta hilarante y entonces, el enano, esa criatura insignificante, le entregó Mjölnir a Thor y así se convirtió en el dios del Trueno."

-Entonces eso fue hace...

"Mil años atrás, capitán. Siglos en que comencé a imaginar la forma de vengarme. No pude decir nada, no pude reclamar que ese martillo era mío porque mis labios estaban cocidos y nadie escuchaba mis gemidos de dolor, las risas... las risas eran estridentes y me di cuenta, sin saber aun de mi verdadero origen, que yo no pertenecía a ese lugar. Que estaba solo. Huí del palacio, corrí hacia el bosque y arranqué los hilos de mi boca, curé mis heridas, estuve años escondido viviendo como un salvaje antes que Thor me encontrara... probablemente pasó tiempo antes que comenzara a buscarme. Para entonces ya todos parecían haber olvidado lo sucedido, al menos el daño que me habían hecho, porque solo recordaban mis andanzas y malos actos."

-Al menos te fue a buscar, Thor fue a buscarte.

"Thor no me quería de vuelta, capitán. Thor quería llevarme con él para que respondiera por mis actos. El cabello de Sif al ser restaurado con mi magia, no volvió a ser lo que era, tomó la forma del mío. Lacio, negro, indigno... un resultado impredecible que causó gran desconsuelo a la pareja dorada del reino"

Aún más allá de que el relato fuese señalizado, el capitán parecía poder imaginar el tono de voz irónico con que Loki hubiese dicho la última frase. Porque sonrió. El capitán le daba el favor a él, se sonreía de su broma, del mismo modo que había reflejado aflicción al imaginar el dolor que debió significar que pasaran agujas por sus labios.

-Ya habías sufrido un castigo lo suficientemente severo, no comprendo...

"Balder había sido asesinado y yo era el único posible responsable de ese crimen"

-¡Pero si no estabas presente!

"Irrelevante. Cada vez que algún mal azotaba al reino se me apuntaba como culpable. Incluso aunque se sabía que había sido un accidente a manos de Hoder, empujado por Idunn. Ese crimen horrible solo pudo haberse atribuido a mi causa, a alguna conspiración o hechizo que pudo haber empujado las circunstancias."

-Eso es ridículo- comentó el capitán que denotaba sentir cada vez menos simpatía por los habitantes del reino de Asgard.

"Intentaron traerlo de la región de los muertos, Hela nos indicó que nos daría a Balder de vuelta si cada criatura del reino derramaba sus lágrimas por él. Y para ese momento se arregló todo, hasta se había pedido a animales y árboles que derramasen lágrimas por Balder. Pero yo no lo hice. No derramé una sola lágrima y por eso, Balder no pudo volver a la vida"

-Loki... - El capitán intento ocultar su tono de reproche sin éxito – era tu hermano.

"Lo siento por no poder forzar mis sentimientos, pero después de lo que esa familia me había hecho me era muy difícil sentir pena por algo que les afectase. Tampoco forcé mis lágrimas. A diferencia de ellos yo no era un hipócrita. Mucho lloraron lágrimas falsas y aún cuando Thor quiso obligarme y me maldijo, me llamó villano, por primera vez él, que me había defendido de esas etiquetas me llamó villano. Entonces pude haber llorado por mí. Como antes cuando olvidaban mi cumpleaños, cuando se me hacía a un lado, cuando se me trataba de malvado por mis travesuras infantiles. Pero entonces lo decidí: Ninguna sola lágrima, nunca más. No iba a llorar por alguien que nunca hubiese sentido pena por algo que me sucediese." Hubo uno pausa extensa y significativa en que el capitán se levantó a servirle una taza de té, como una manera de darle consuelo tal vez, y volvió a sentarse a su lado, expectante, como un niño que escucha un cuento.

"Desde entonces nada volvió a ser lo mismo; aunque volví al palacio y el paso de los años pudo hacer mejorar el ambiente entre nosotros. Pero si antes Odín no me daba el favor, ahora simplemente yo había pasado a ser un habitante de segunda clase. El descenlace de mi vida como un mortal privado de mi voz y mis poderes es, seguro lo piensas, el castigo menos severo que pudo darme si consideras otros más físicos y dolorosos..."

-De hecho eso estaba pensando.

"Desde tu perspectiva... desde la perspectiva de un asgardiano, de esa familia, de Odín, lo peor es ser despojado de la grandeza y ser convertido en un ser inferior, un mortal". El capitán lucía molesto. Loki corrió la vista y luego siguió señalizando. "en el fondo me ha golpeado donde pensó que más me dolería, y al principio creí que me moriría del aburrimiento y la desolación que sentía al verme débil e insignificante, pero luego me tú..."

El capitán vio crecer su interés ante eso último.

"me mostraste los parques, la música, la comida, los libros..."

-No es gran cosa.

"Estoy consciente de ello, pero al intentar, dentro de tu ingenuidad, ayudarme, me diste un nuevo propósito. No le daré en el gusto. No voy a echarme a morir miserablemente para darles en el gusto. Y si voy a vivir como un mortal, voy a vivir todos los placeres y alegrías terrenales que pueda en esta corta existencia y entonces esta vida insignificante, este castigo, los siglos de indiferencia, de segundón, el dolor, todo lo que he vivido..."

-Habrá valido la pena- completó la frase el midgardiano.

"Y ese será mi triunfo"

Loki levantó su rostro de nuevo, orgulloso. El capitán, el midgardiano asentía. Steve. Steve lo comprendía. Steve tampoco quería dejarse morir en la resignación de su mundo perdido, de ese planeta y humanidad que le decepcionaban. Steve tampoco era un cobarde que se resignaba a ser infeliz. Steve también quería que su existencia como individuo- más allá del héroe- valiera la pena.

-Gracias- el ex dios miró al soldado con curiosidad ante lo que dijo. - Gracias por confiar en mí, por contármelo.

"Eso significa que me crees"

-Tengo dos opciones, vivir en la paranoia pensando que me puedes engañar y mentir o juzgarte por tus actos y dichos y aprender a confiar en eso.

"Y has elegido juzgarme por tí mismo"

-Exacto.

"No muy inteligente, capitán"

-Tengo mis momentos.

000

Steve no se consideraba a sí mismo una persona crédula. Tal vez él era muy sincero y tal vez el creía que las personas merecían una segunda oportunidad, que merecían que se viera lo bueno de cada uno. Pero no creía ciegamente en las personas. En especial en personas que no siempre fueron correctas sino villanos extraterrestres con delirios de dios. Sin embargo, estaba casi seguro que Loki no le había mentido, ¿con qué necesidad?, no tenía nada que ganar diciéndole todo eso, el capitán no podía devolverle sus poderes ni convencer a Odín de que fuese perdonado. No creía tampoco que Loki mereciera que se hiciera borrón y cuenta nueva con sus crímenes que, como él mismo aesir se encargaba de recordarle a menudo, llevaban siglos acumulándose.

Aún así, Steve no aprobaba las injusticias ni los abusos y lo que Loki había sufrido desde niño en el palacio de Odín era injusto y el trato abusivo. Tenía en ese momento una confusión en cuanto a la imagen que se había hecho de Thor. El asgardiano parecía un hombre valiente, justo, amable. Steve no podía imaginar a ese Thor violento, orgulloso, abusador de su hermano. El mismo Thor les había comentado sobre su soberbia y su actitud anterior al castigo de Odín y aseguraba que había cambiado. Al igual que a Loki, Steve le quiso dar el beneficio de la duda.

Al llegar a la Torre de Stark, luego de su visita con el terapeuta, Steve no tenía muy claro aún qué decir ni a qué iba. Solo sabía que necesitaba ver a sus compañeros. Cada minuto que pasaba con Loki sentía que lo iba transformando en una persona nueva, un humano más simple, con nuevas lealtades, con nuevas prioridades y deseos; por eso necesitaba ver a sus compañeros de equipo para reafirmarse. Para encontrarse con su identidad de Capitán América, soldado, héroe.

Clint estaba estirado en el sillón del salón principal del piso veintiuno. Natasha estaba en una misión de espionaje en medio oriente. Tony y Bruce, según informó el arquero, estaban en el laboratorio trabajando en nuevas flechas con nuevas funciones para él.

-¿Y Thor?, ¿No han sabido nada de él?

-No desde que se fue hace un mes– contestó Clint sin despegar su atención de la televisión- pero me imagino que si hay problemas se dejará caer... así del cielo, como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Steve, sintiendo que su compañero no tenía intención de seguir hablando, se dirigió al piso de abajo donde estaba el laboratorio. Informó a JARVIS de su intención de hablar con los científicos y un minuto después se le permitió entrar. Bruce observaba unos planos en una pantalla holográfica mientras Tony soldaba algo diminuto en una flecha.

-Está listo, agregué una conexión desde el microchip al sensor de calor ¿y ahora?

-Debiese estar todo bien... hagamos la prueba, pero sin explosivos

-Entendido

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó el soldado sintiéndose totalmente perdido en ese universo de circuitos y máquinas.

-Construimos flechas explosivas para el hombre pájaro- contestó el ingeniero.- tienen detectores de calor para seguir naves enemigas en movimiento.

-El problema es que existía la posibilidad de que siguiese a Tony y su armadura.

-Lo que en sí sería desastroso y desafortunado, porque mis explosivos son efectivos- se jactó Stark.

-Ahora intentábamos agregar un protocolo inteligente para que hiciera una excepción con la armadura, pero hay que probarlo. Sin explosivo aún. -aclaró el doctor Banner.

Tony se estaba poniendo el trabaje y Bruce tomó el arco y la flecha nueva.

-¿No deberíamos llamar a Clint para esto?

-Y luego ¿quién lo saca de acá y controla su emoción por su juguete nuevo, capitán?, no es necesario, la flecha debería seguir a Dummy como blanco al ser un robot en movimiento.

-Si funciona – añadió Steve.

-Y lo hará porque, ¿Hola?, lo hice yo.

El capitán rodó sus ojos y se sentó a ver lo que sucedía. Ironman estaba parado unos cinco metros delante del doctor Banner y al lado Dummy parecía encogido de miedo, si es que eso era posible en un robot.

-Vamos, Bruce, dame con tu mejor tiro.

El doctor miró al soldado con una expresión cómplice y disparó. Tal como el ingeniero predijo – para descontento del soldado que pudo ver cómo crecía su ego – la flecha se dirigió al robot y se quedó pegada a la superficie metálica. Ironman dejó su máscara subir y celebró.

-Todo perfecto, incluso el imán; de nada gente, no es necesario alabar mi genialidad.

-Me imagino que tienes algo que hablar con nosotros – cambió el tema el doctor Banner para apagar un poco las ínfulas de su amigo- si has venido a vernos sin que te llamásemos.

-Eso mismo, a qué debemos el honor de tu visita en nuestro humilde hogar- molestó Tony ganándose una nueva expresión cansada de su compañeros.

-Quería preguntarles... de pronto tuve la preocupación de qué ha sido de Loki en Asgard, si han sabido algo de Thor. Desde que se fueron me quedé pensando qué castigo estaba destinado a su hermano.

-¿Por qué deberíamos saber eso?, eso quedó entre He-Man y Mace Windu, no se nos informa a los guerreros sin rango sobre las decisiones de las autoridades.

Ambos, el doctor y el soldado miraron al ingeniero con un dejo de ironía y Steve presionó.

-Sé que no, pero como eres un genio, asumí que lo habrías averiguado.

-Ouch, capián, ¿estás intentando seducirme?, porque si escucho un cumplido más salir de tí voy a enamorarme.

-Tony.

-Sí, intenté averiguar, pero no había nada en la red informática, así que imagino que una vez más, todo quedó al criterio de los altos mandos de Ass-gard.

-Ya veo...

-¿En qué pensabas, Steve?, ¿Crees que sucede algo?- Preguntó Bruce siempre mostrando preocupación y empatía.

-Oh no, era curiosidad, porque pensé que al menos, considerando que el daño fue hecho acá, se nos informaría de los planes del rey en Asgard.

-¡No somos dignos!- exclamó Tony levantando sus brazos dramáticamente.- Y bueno, eso me molesta, tanto hablar de dioses me hace sentir menos y eso no me gusta, yo también quiero mitos sobre nosotros y monumentos, salvamos el mundo después de todo. Me dan ganas de hacer algo...

-Tony, no construiremos un portal para cruzar los nueve reinos, ya hablamos sobre esto.

-¡Aguafiestas!

Steve puso la mano en el hombro del doctor Baner para infundile paciencia.

-Debo volver a Brooklyn, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Bien, pero no te sobreesfuerces lavando y planchando tus camisas ¿eh?- molestó Tony y al ver que tenía la atención de ambos, agregó con un tono más serio.-Mira, no estoy contento con la idea de no saber qué se hizo con ese loco, pero de todos modos, me imagino que será un castigo doloroso, al nivel de un castigo de un dios y si es así me daré por pagado, porque se lo merece.

000

Las palabras de Tony quedaron dando vueltas en la mente del soldado unos días pero decidió hacerlas a un lado porque después de todo, quien estaba lidiando con Loki ahora era él y ninguno de sus compañeros, excepto Thor, podía decir que había mantenido una conversación y una rutina con el ex dios. Y, siendo objetivo, el aesir cuando no estaba intentando la dominación mundial era una compañía bastante grata, incluso más allá de la cocina y las conversaciones inteligentes. Loki detrás de sus palabras duras y a veces despectivas, tenía con Steve conductas y atenciones que el soldado nunca hubiese imaginado que vería y que dudaba que hubiese tenido con otra persona.

Tal vez con Sigyn, pero Steve solo había leído de ella en la mitología y pasaron meses en que no se había atrevido a preguntarle en persona. Solo sabía que era real y no solo producto de ficción mitológica porque al comentarle al aesir que había leído sobre ella, Loki se encogió de hombros y gestualizó.

"Esa mujer era un caso especial"

Esa noche que Steve llegó de la torre de Stark, Loki parecía especialmente entusiasmo. Le guió hasta la sala donde, frente al ventanal, le esperaba un atril, un bastidor, un block de dibujo, lápices, carboncillos, acuarelas, óleos y pinceles. Encima de todo ello, había una nota.

"_No sabía exactamente qué materiales prefieres para hacer tu arte, así que traje todo lo que pensé sería básico. He visto cómo dibujas a veces en las servilletas y pensé que si te hacía feliz y tienes talento, deberías hacerlo más seguido y apropiadamente. Haz lo que te haga feliz. Haz que valga la pena_."

-Loki, no sé que decirte.

El aesir levantó las manos indicándole que parara y gestualizó.

"Lo planeamos con Lucy, le conté que dibujas y entonces ella dijo que deberías explotar eso y pensó que podrías tomar un curso de dibujo y pintura. Buscamos unos programas por tí. Me agrada una escuela que trabaja distintas técnicas de expresión visual y artes tradicionales, Lucy imprimió los programas y te los mandó para que los revisaras".

-Lucy.

"Sí, Lucy, y yo le ayudé"

Steve pasó sus dedos por su block nuevo, era de papel acuarela, fibroso, grueso, especial para deslizar los pinceles. Lucy le tenía estima, Steve no lo dudaba, pero esta idea no podría venir solo de ella. Él reconocía que esa fibra conspirativa era marca de Loki, pero no lo mencionó. No quería hacerle sentir incómodo.

-Gracias, a los dos, voy a... revisaré los programas, creo que lo haré, es una buena idea. Y sí, dibujar me hace feliz, no lo había pensado... ¿y tú?, ¿son los libros lo que te hace feliz?

Loki ni siquiera lo pensó para responder.

"No. Ayudan, pero falta algo, aún estoy buscando qué es."

-¿Una esposa?- preguntó el soldado impulsado por el recuerdo a ese comentario que se hacía constantemente en su época.

"Ya tuve una Steve y con eso aprendí que no basta con tener a la mujer más hermosa y fiel del reino, si no encuentras por tí mismo algo que te haga sentir pleno".

_La mujer más hermosa del reino_. Pensó Steve. Eso era algo que no había escuchado de su compañero de piso antes.

-Hace tiempo que no dibujo – comentó el capitán cambiando el tema – o sea los garabatos que hecho ahora de mi imaginación no son lo que hacía antes, antes dibujaba a las personas de mi alrededor, me gustaba hacer retratos de escenas... lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría poder dibujar algo real, y pensé que...

"Si quieres dibujarme eres libre de hacerlo. Aunque no me pidas que haga alguna pose ni me quede quieto esperando que termines"

-Oh, no, solo, haz lo que estés haciendo y yo dibujaré eso.

"Excelente, voy a servir la comida, si quieres miras, o te sientas a esperar".

El artista decidió que no quería esperar y tomó el block y los carboncillos y siguió al ex dios a la cocina donde alistaba los platos y la jarra con agua. Steve hizo dos borradores de Loki revolviendo la cacerola y otro donde adornaba los platos. Comieron hablando de la rutina diaria, de la biblioteca, y algunas cosas que había hecho Steve omitiendo el contenido de la conversación con el sicólogo y su visita a la torre de Stark. Steve sabía que vivía con una persona perceptiva e inteligente y eso le había forzado a mejorar su habilidad para mentir. No que estuviese orgulloso de ello.

Loki siguió contándole algunas historias de Asgard que guardaban relación con los mitos mientras Steve le dibujaba e incluso, el artista, animado por esa complicidad terminó relatándole algunas incidencias de su infancia en el orfanato y cómo comenzó a aficionarse al dibujo, incluyendo su año en la escuela de arte y cómo eso cambio con el estallido de la guerra. Le confesó sobre cómo no sabía bailar y por eso y su apariencia ninguna mujer había puestos sus ojos en él, excepto Peggy, que había visto detrás de su fachada frágil.

Habían pasado nueve meses desde que Loki fuese desterrado a la tierra. Ocho meses desde que aprendiese a comunicarse y Steve no podía casi recordar una vida, una rutina, sin la compañía del asgardiano. A veces incluso olvidaba el origen y el pasado del ex dios y entonces se veía forzado a darse un monólogo interior. A recordarlo. A abrir los ojos.

La imagen de Loki rellenaba sus blokcs de dibujos, algunas servilletas, algunos sueños nocturnos e incluso algunos pensamientos lúcidos en la mente del artista. Entonces Steve pensaba que eso se debía a que pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos y entonces se obligaba a visitar a sus compañeros de equipo. Natasha le había preguntado si estaba viéndose con alguien y él – con su recién inventada capacidad de mentir – le había negado todo. Compró otro block de dibujo para ilustrar en él a sus compañeros y a la gente de SHIELD. Su habilidad oxidada crecía y junto a lo que había aprendido en su nueva escuela de arte, en poco tiempo se encontró haciendo acuarelas y trazados con plumilla de tinta china.

Loki a veces leía sentado junto a la ventana y entonces Steve podía hacer estudios detallados sobre las facciones y proporciones del ex dios. Seguía luciendo como un dios. O al menos, si existiesen los dioses aparte de aquel en quien Steve creía, se imaginaba que lucirían así. Con esa piel blanca, esos ojos infinitos, esa textura en sus cabellos, esas proporciones angulosas, atléticas, perfectas. Loki era hermoso y Steve intentó no espantarse por atribuirle ese adjetivo a un hombre; a un ex villano.

Finalmente, cuando Loki le relató sobre Sigyn, Steve comenzó a imaginar y a tratar de comprender cómo esa mujer debió ser engañada para casarse con él, admirando su voluntad de permanecer con su marido, pese al fraude tras la unión. No le era difícil imaginar que ella terminase queriéndole y siendo fiel, incluso cuando Loki decidió abandonarla. Cuando se dio cuenta de que si seguía con ella, le traspasaría todos los castigos y dolores y que no podía permitirlo. Aún entonces, aún después de ese abandono, después que pasaron siglos, e incluso en ese momento que Loki estaba desterrado y convertido en humano, Sigyn seguía honrando ese compromiso.

Sigyn era definitivamente un caso especial. Steve lo comprendió en seguida, pero evidentemente debía serlo.

Había que ser especial para comprender y amar a Loki de la manera en que él lo necesitaba y merecía.

000

Loki no pudo situar en qué momento comenzó a suceder. En qué momento la humanidad comenzó a abrumarlo de esa manera. El sentimiento.

Eso de confiar, de intentar ganarse una confianza. De hacer algo por otro por gratitud sin esperar nada a cambio; eso de hacer algo por ver a otro sonreir sin segundas intenciones. Tal vez lo había hecho por Sigyn, pero ella era algo especial. Steve también lo era.

Steve lo dibujaba y lo observaba atentamente, estudiándole como si él fuese algo hermoso. Steve le creía y no mostraba acidez en su mirada y en sus palabras. Aunque lo mereciera, aunque Loki no hubiera hecho nada para ganarse ese voto de confianza. Steve que se esforzaba por él, que le había dado un lenguaje, un trabajo, una afición, un techo, alguien con quien hablar. Una vida.

A veces Loki se abrumaba con eso, con su humanidad y el sentimiento. A veces estaban viendo televisión o una película y no podía pensar bien en el contenido porque Steve se inclinaba cerca suyo en el sillón y sus hombros se tocaban. En ocasiones la mirada de Steve le hablaba más que sus palabras aunque Loki podía estar equivocado e inventarse un mensaje que él quisiese escuchar, jugando a engañarse y mentirse a sí mismo.

La noche en que se produjo el quiebre no fue una fecha especial. Era un día miércoles, un día laboral, habían comido pollo, habían bebido solo agua. Steve terminó unas acuarelas de dibujos que había dibujado en la plaza y se habían sentado a ver "High society" solo porque habían querido ver otra película de Sinatra, una donde cantase y se viesen a todo color sus ojos azules. A Loki le gustaban los ojos azules del actor y a Steve sus rasgos angulosos, su porte y voz profunda y melodiosa.

Y el gatillo de la fatalidad fue jalado en algún momento entre que Frank Sinatra y Grace Kelly bailaban alrededor de la piscina mientras él la adormecía con su voz, Loki dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Steve, como si hubiese caído también en el encanto. Steve solo sonrió de medio lado. Desde el principio supo que a Loki le gustaría Sinatra. Sinatra era sobrio y elegante y Loki era fanático de todo lo elegante. El resto de la película transcurrió con el silencio de ambos de fondo y la normalidad relativa que se podía gestar entre dos personas que están cociendo tamañas confusiones en sus cabezas.

"_End of story_" dijo Louis Armstrong desde la pantalla y los créditos comenzaron a salir junto con esa música orquestada que tanto Loki como Steve adoraban.

-¿Te ha gustado?-

Loki asintió cerrando los ojos y luego levantó la vista hacia donde estaba Steve y entonces ambos fueron conscientes de lo cerca que estaban. Loki vio la manzana de Adán de Steve subir y bajar mientras tragaba nerviosamente. Loki percibió los nervios de Steve o los suyos propios, era difícil distinguir cuando estaban casi compartiendo el mismo aire. Con los rostros enfrentados, con el par de ojos verdes clavados en los azules cielo del soldado.

Steve estaba leyendo su mente y Loki leía su mente de vuelta, viendo que su compañero tenía una guerra terrible entre su voluntad y el miedo. Steve podía leer la misma batalla en la mente del asgardiano; aunque con Loki nunca se tenían certezas, pero podía estar un noventa y cinco por ciento seguro.

-Quiero hacer algo- musitó, de pronto estaba imaginando todo, de pronto Loki no tenía idea. De pronto el único que estaba con la idea era él.

-"Lo sé" – Loki señalizó aún con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y confirmó ese pequeño porcentaje de duda codificando con sus manos algo más. - "y quiero que lo hagas".

Y si hubiese podido hablar, y si aún su autoridad como ex príncipe hubiese contado de algo, Loki habría dicho: 'Te exijo que lo hagas', pero sabía que no había necesidad de imponerse encima de Steve. Así que esperó paciente, odiando un poco demasiado su humanidad y su falta de magia para controlar el tiempo.

Pasaron minutos antes desde que Steve anunciase su voluntad hasta que se decidiera a hacerlo. A lo mejor no fueron minutos pero se hicieron demasiado largos mientras intentaba despegarse de la mirada atenta del asgardiano.

Y Loki pensaba que era una estupidez haber visto tantas películas en blanco y negro y no tener idea qué hacer, haber vivido siglos como un dios, con toda esa riqueza y esa omnipotencia y no saber ahora... el sentimiento. El sentimiento lo tenía a su merced ¿cómo besan los humanos?

¿Cómo se besa a alguien por quien se siente tanto?

Coordinadamente se acomodaron en el sofá para quedar de frente, con la música de la película aún sonando olvidada en el momento. Steve acercó rozando sus labios apenas con los otros. Loki suspiró y casi dejó que se le fuese todo el oxígeno de los pulmones, y eso había sido un acto realmente estúpido, porque luego se sintió mareado cuando Steve presionó sus labios y los entreabrió en un intento de atrapar los suyos. Loki imitó el movimiento, tentativamente, con sus labios humedecidos y sin atreverse a hacer nada más porque francamente seguía sin tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo o de lo que se esperaba de él.

Igual, de momento, su desconocimiento no importaba porque Steve le sonreía con los ojos y sus plieges en las mejillas incluido. Loki sonrió de vuelta o eso creyó que hizo; también era nuevo en eso. Steve agarró entonces su rostro con las dos manos y comenzó a estudiarle.

En ese momento en que Steve acunaba con sus manos protectoras su rostro tan de cerca, Loki se dio cuenta de que con ese beso habían traspasado la barrera de la amistad. Aunque no, no fue el beso. No fue la expresión física de esa atracción erótica mutua sino algo que venía sucediendo desde hace meses, desde que Steve abrazó cuando Loki rompió todo después de la cena y Steve le prometió que todo iría bien, que se comunicaría, que sería independiente y que sino, él mismo se encargaría de que todo estuviese bien.

No había sido el beso lo que destruyó un poco la paz mental de ambos sino la interdependencia en que Steve volcaba su vida privada en él y en que Loki sentía su frágil existencia como humano girando alrededor de un solo humano, y no podía ser así. Por los dioses, eso no debería ser así.

Esa complicidad terrible había acabado con la amistad, había destruido una línea, una barrera violada para siempre, porque esa intimidad no era normal, era demasiada, abrumadora, a Loki le producía una ansiedad que rayaba en el pánico – nuevamente sabiendo que ha perdido el control de la situación - y a Steve le dio un subidón de adrenalina superior a la que experimenta en los campos de batalla.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Steve con su mirada de niño y Loki en su cabeza gritaba.

_Tengo miedo, qué es esto, por qué me haces esto, ¿en serio he hecho cosas tan terribles como para que me hagas esto?, Padre, por favor, ya basta, ya no más, no quiero ser humano, es insoportable..._

-"Mejor" -Loki señalizó, mintiendo, aunque no mintió tanto, porque la verdad después de conocer el sabor de Steve su humanidad le parecía un poco mejor.- "Hazlo de nuevo."

000

**Nota: **Imagino que en este capítulo queda más claro el título del fic y la idea en sí de la historia. La historia que conté sale una miniserie de comics, "Loki" publicados entre el 2010 y 2011, son solo cuatro comics pero lo que se dice de él en ellos son una de las razones por las que no puedo sentir simpatía por Thor. Hay diversas versiones dentro del universo Marvel de cómo Thor obtuvo el Mjölnir, pero tomé esta porque Loki merece que su versión se conozca y qué tanto. Igual he mezclado cosas del cómic y las películas.

Los capítulos me están saliendo más largos, si no lo han notado, por lo mismo me comprometo a que sea al menos uno semanal. Gracias por comentar y leer, sigan haciéndolo, me gusta saber que piensan y juro que no muerdo.


	6. La felicidad es un arma tibia

**Nota:** Disculpen por no actualizar , pero tuve MUCHO trabajo, no podía dormir bien, ni comer bien, luego me enfermé y ahora estoy un poco más libre. Sin más preámbulo, el capítulo. No es largo, pero es significativo, creo.

000

**6. La felicidad es un arma tibia**

* * *

El sentimentalismo.

Los afectos.

Algo tan humano y débil. Qué más daba.

Ya se le había hecho costumbre eso de mirar por la ventana de la biblioteca a las seis de la tarde esperando que él apareciera a buscarlo. No siempre era posible, pero Loki sabía que Steve hacía lo posible por escapar de sus obligaciones y poder darle ese gusto. Era bastante ridículo considerando que vivían juntos, que luego pasaban horas cocinando, comiendo, luego veían una película o luego cada uno hacía algo como leer un libro, dibujar algo, y mientras uno y otro se concentraba en su tarea, se miraban, e incluso a veces se descubrían en ese espionaje y se reían.

Steve completaba sus tareas de estudios de croquis dibujando diversos rincones de la casa y a veces coloreaba con lápices de madera. Una de las veces que Steve pilló a Loki con los ojos fijos en él, dejó el croquis sobre la mesa de centro y se estiró sobre el sofá, llamándolo. El aesir, dejó el libro también encima de la mesita, caminando los pocos pasos que separaban su sillón del lugar donde estaba el rubio y se agachó para ser alcanzado, para que le atrajeran con las manos y le invitasen a recostarse encima, allí en ese sillón estrecho que crujió un poco cuando recibió el peso de los dos. Loki debió encoger un poco las piernas, cruzarlas con las de Steve porque el sitio les quedaba algo pequeño, aprovechó de colocar su cara en el cuello del capitán y este a su vez lo envolvió en sus brazos.

El silencio entonces era una bendición y algo terrible al mismo tiempo. A Loki le hubiese gustado decir algo, por otra parte le aterraba y se alegraba de no poder hacerlo. Steve hacía desfilar los dedos por su espalda y el asgardiano habría ronroneado. Se sentía relajado y feliz y así fue sucumbiendo al sueño.

Steve no tuvo cuenta de cuánto tiempo lo observó dormir antes de pensar en ir a acostarlo. Había caído la noche y con ello la hora oficial de descanzar y esas ganas de poder llevárselo con él hacia la intimidad de su habitación aunque a lo mejor no fuese tiempo. Loki, semi inconsciente, aún adormecido, se tendió en su colchón y le pidió que se quedase, tirando de su manga. Steve se acostó al lado y a la mañana siguiente despertaron de frente compartiendo otro gesto cómplice.

A partir de esa vez habían cogido la costumbre de irse a la cama juntos. Era casi como una terapia. La sola presencia del otro parecía mantener los demonios de ambos a raya. Cuando Loki comenzaba a sobresaltarse, a sentir sus labios cocidos, a experimentar la soledad de haberse arrojado del puente Bifrost y caer infinitamente por el espacio, sus temblores, sus jadeos y su sudor frío eran apaciguados por los brazos de Steve. Del mismo modo, cuando Steve se veía sumergido en el agua congelada, o veía caer a Bucky desde el tren, Loki acariciaba su rostro para despertarle y hacerle entender que todo había quedado atrás. Que todo ahora era distinto y extraño, pero no por eso estaba mal.

Por las mañanas, luego de asearse y tomar desayuno, Steve le iba a dejar a la Biblioteca y se iba a correr. Loki tomaba un té con Lucy, atendían a las personas, hacían un inventario de los préstamos, Loki y algún ayudante que estuviese en su turno ordenaban los libros devueltos y luego de eso se adentraba a la calle neoyorkina, solo pensando en las compras, en la cena; mirando escaparates y viendo a la gente ir en sus carreras. Gentes que siempre habían estado allí, que siempre habían tenido esa vida. Que llevaban apenas unas décadas en el mundo y, sin embargo, parecían comprenderlo mejor que él que lo había visto cambiar tantas veces. Loki necesitaba estarse preguntando la utilidad de todo, la durabilidad de todo; necesitaba medir si los segundos que pasaba en la calle valían de algo, si su vida y el poco tiempo que le quedara se iría en eso, en la biblioteca y las idas a las tiendas, la cocina y Steve.

De hecho Steve era la parte buena de su rutina, pero la única y Loki necesitaba algo en lo que no dependiese de nadie.

Loki gustaba de la libertad y de la relativa independencia de la que gozaba al ir por la calle solo, aunque a veces le tocara correr para alcanzar el autobús, o lo empujasen en medio de la locura ciudadana o la luz cambiase a rojo cuando iba a mitad de camino y tuviese que correr nuevamente. Le gustaba sentir que tenía cierto control sobre ese cuerpo humano y débil que le pedía comer haciendo gruñir su estómago, que le hacía tener que meterse a un baño en un centro comercial o que le hacía quedarse dormido de cansancio cuando el quería abrazar a Steve por un momento más.

Loki caminaba por los pasillos de una galería llena de tiendas, entre la gente que pulula con las extremidades llenas de bolsas, porque aparentemente cuando es navidad todo el mundo debe comprar en cantidades ridículas. Lucy le había explicado que eso no era lo más importante, sino pasar el tiempo con la persona que quiera y saber que está ahí para él. Aún así, Loki piensa que Steve se merece tener algún regalo, recibir algo que simbolice una parte de lo que siente, aunque el aesir no podría ni siquiera comenzar a explicarlo, porque ni siquiera él lo tenía del todo claro.

El castigo de Odín solo había comenzado al quitarle los poderes y la voz. Se estaba consagrando ahora, lentamente, mientras ese pesar tibio, ese tenor agridulce, desesperante y maravilloso se instalaba en sus sesos. El castigo de Odín se hacía macabro cuando Loki perdía el control sobre si mismo al verse en los brazos de Steve y pensar que era terrible lo insignificante que se sentía, la vulnerabilidad y la resignada entrega a la muerte. El feliz recibimiento de ese dolor. Del disparo de esa arma tibia que era Steve.

Loki pasó sus dedos por las páginas de un libro de historia contemporánea que encontró en la tienda, lleno de imágenes y referencias de movimientos artísticos. Steve no gustaba mucho del mundo actual, - y Loki podía entender bastante el porqué - pero igualmente pensaba que a través de la contemplación de algo que amaba, como las artes visuales, Steve podría comenzar a reconciliarse con este nuevo milenio que le parecía tan rápido y desechable. Al pasar por la caja, esrcibió en una nota a la vendedora el mensaje de que lo quería envuelto y se precipitó a casa pensando en los ritos midgardianos, en lo fascinante que es que haya un día que gire en torno de compartir con otros. De que haya una festividad en que no se celebrasen las guerras, que haya un día de pavo asado, chocolate caliente, abrazos junto a la estufa en pleno invierno.

Al entrar a la casa, no tiene tiempo de esconder los paquetes porque Steve estaba en la sala arreglando un pino. Se quedaron mirando, adivinando sus intenciones, a lo que el rubio explica.

-Hemos pensado en lo mismo.

Loki sintió, dejando las bolsas sobre el sofá con gesto interrogante.

-No quise hablarte de la navidad, porque es una fiesta de mi religión, no me gustaría incomodarte con mis creencias, pero luego pensé, que me gustaría compartir la experiencia... armar un árbol, cenar, intercambiar regalos contigo.

"Lucy me lo ha explicado"

-¿Le has dicho a Lucy que no entiendes la navidad?

"Le dije que mi familia era atea y nunca la celebramos en casa, no es tan alejado de la realidad", gestualizó el aesir mirando las pelotitas brillantes y coloridas que estaban nuevas en cajas.

-Entonces ¿te parece la idea?

Loki respondió en silencio, cogiendo una de las borlas para colgarla en el árbol. Se entretuvieron en ese proceso tomándose el tiempo en posicionar perfectamente cada adorno. Steve en el intertanto le entretuvo contándole el significado del árbol, la fertilidad, el renacer. Loki intentó encontrarle un sentido a la fiesta midgardiana a través de ello. Steve probablemente quería que lo hiciera, que viese la relación entre eso con su vida. Loki ha renacido tantas veces. Luego del Ragnarok, luego de saber que era un gigante de hielo, luego al ser transformado en humano. Nunca había querido renovarse, pero había sido obligado a renacer de sus escombros siempre.

Él no era como Steve o un árbol o capaz de dar belleza, vida y frutos. Él era como tronco seco y leñoso que se arrimaba a la sombra de Steve sabiendo que él no podría sacar ningún provecho de juntarse con un monstruo. Pero como tal, Loki era egoísta y no tenía intención de sacar al artista de su error.

Loki preparó la cena mientras el soldado se acomodaba en la mesa intentando capturarle en un papel con ayuda de una plumilla. Se dio cuenta en el proceso de que las líneas fuertes, precisas y agudas de la tinta captaban mucho mejor los rasgos angulosos del aesir, a diferencia del carboncillo.

Cenaron casi sin hablar, con el sonido ambiental de Glenn Miller y la lluvia repiqueteando en la ventana. Steve siempre había visto a la navidad como una fecha llena de gente, calidez; nunca se hubiese imaginado una navidad en el siglo veintiuno, sin su familia, sin sus amigos, con un extraterrestre en medio de una tormenta tronadora, pero en ese momento con los dedos de Loki entre los suyos, mientras tomaban el té, pensaba que por primera vez desde que había despertado tenía algo que agradecer. Después de todo, esa era la idea de la navidad, agradecer a la vida y consagrarse a otras personas.

A las once y media de la noche se durmieron. Steve usó el pecho del aesir como almohada, amortiguando sus fantasmas con el latido de su compañero. Las luces de la ciudad entraban distorsionadas por las gotas pegadas al ventanal. Loki las descubrió rebotando en brillos de colores que bailaban sobre el cabello rubio del capitán a eso de las cuatro de la mañana y entonces se quedó fascinado, incapaz de dormir de nuevo, deseando robarle la imagen de alguna manera, espiarlo desde su inconsciencia. Se recreó unos minutos o eternidades en ello hasta que el filo de sus ojos verdes, y la intensidad en ellos, terminaron invocando al midgardiano que le sorprendió con la lucidez de su mirada azul.

Loki le observaba desde arriba, la cortina de cabello negro haciendo una barrera entre ellos. Steve levantó la mano rozando el onix suave y brillante entre sus dedos y entonces el rostro del aesir descendió rozando fantasmagóricamente desde su frente hasta el mentón. El rostro del midgardiano, en respuesta, se removió buscando el contacto definitivo y al hacerlo, sus dedos se enterraron en la melena oscura, liberando ese aroma que no era a shampoo o a sudor sino una esencia particular que había comenzado a conocer, que se estaba impregnando en sus sábanas y que, por primera vez, le hicieron desear percibir a su compañero más allá del tacto, del sabor, de la piel y sentido común.

-Feliz navidad.

Como respuesta muda, recibió un beso que se hacía suave y violento a la vez. Loki lo interrumpió, como recordando algo y salió corriendo en dirección al armario sacando un paquete y tendiéndolo a su pareja. Steve comprendió que era su regalo y se levantó diciendo.

-No, espera, haremos esto bien, ven conmigo.

Se precipitó afuera de la habitación con ese entusiasmo infantil tan alegre y Loki, no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomar el regalo y seguirla hasta encontrarle sentado frente al árbol donde recibió la explicación.

-Debes ponerlo junto al árbol ahí junto al otro, luego nos los entregamos y así están bendecidos por la navidad... vamos no me mires así solo hazlo.

El aesir,con una expresión lúdica, obedeció y dejó el paquete junto al pie del árbol. Steve se sentó en el suelo junto a él y le alcanzó el otro paquete que llevaba horas ahí.

-Este es para tí.

Loki asintió y le rozó la mano en agradecimiento, tomó el suyo y lo pasó a Steve. Comenzaron a romper los papeles al mismo tiempo, coincidiendo en su sorpresa. Steve hojeaba entusiasmado el libro lleno de imágenes y reseñas históricas. Habían artistas y movimientos que él aún no conocía pero estaba seguro que con tiempo podría ponerse al día. Era su deuda con el mundo en que vivía y con Loki que le estaba pidiendo indirectamente que aprendiese a vivir en ese presente con él.

El aesir, en tanto, acarició la tapa de cuero del libro gordo y algo avejentado, las letras doradas. Había escuchado ese nombre en la biblioteca pero estaba tan concentrado leyendo a Asimov y Hemingway que nunca le había dado la oportunidad.

-Son las tragedias, también tiene comedias, pero siempre se dice que en las tragedias se ve la máxima expresión del arte y pensé que debías leer al mejor... Shakespeare es considerado el mejor.

"Tu eres el mejor", señalizó el aesir dejando su regalo sobre la mesa y estirando las manos hacia él. El artista le imitó , adivinando de alguna manera que la atmósfera solemne cambiaba hacia otra más íntima.

-Te quiero- la voz de Steve no tiembla nunca al decirlo, no titubea, no se avergüenza y Loki , al escucharlo esa primera vez, cerró los ojos un momento intentando recolectar su entereza, sintiendo que se podía morir producto de esta insoportable humanidad.

-Te quiero, Loki, mírame, quiero lo que eres ahora y quiero lo que fuiste porque gracias a todo eso estás ahora conmigo.

Y fue ahí cuando Loki no pudo más con la emotividad, cuando se sintió sobrepasado porque ni siquiera podía emitir una respuesta. Se aproximó a él hasta quedar de frente, casi compartiendo el mismo aire, hasta quedar en el resquicio que hay entre sus piernas donde Steve esperaba lo que sea que el quiera hacer, con una mezcla de emoción, sorpresa y confianza que el asgardiano rara vez ha visto en una mirada dirigida a él y por eso - dentro de muchas otras cosas – lo besó, porque no podía soportar mirarlo y no hacer nada.

Y entonces se preguntaba , ¿Cómo tienen sexo los humanos?

¿Cómo se entrega placer a alguien por quien se siente tanto?

El beso nuevamente comenzó a oscilar entre la dulzura y el deseo, hasta que la segunda emoción tomó control y se dejó delatar en el jadeo involuntario, desesperado y hasta suplicante. Steve aprovechó la fuerza que tenía de ventaja y le tendió sobre la alfombra. Sus piernas se enredaron, sus manos se buscaron y luego encontraron rincones donde meterse, puntos que tocar, lograron producir sonidos y besos hasta que la ropa sobraba y la consciencia iba quedando atrás, olvidada tras una necesidad primitiva, imperativa de fusionarse, de unirse en un solo sudor y una sola piel.

Se prepararon con paciencia, conociéndose en el interludio y cuando hubo entrado uno en el otro se miraron a los ojos sosteniendo el momento hasta que comenzó el movimiento, lento, ondulante y certero; írises verdes y azules semiescondidos en párpados entrecerrados y una respiración errática habitada de sonidos guturales que e se transformaban en gritos, vocalizaciones altas, las manos se aferrababan a las carnes con más insistencia hasta que hubo una explosión de éxtasis sostenido por segundos o siglos en que el movimiento de caderas pareció un atropello sincronizado. Se besaron y se mantuvieron en el abrazo un momento hasta que Steve le invitó a volver a la cama. La ropa, el pudor y las barreras, todas las barreras olvidadas para siempre sobre la acolchonada alfombra de la sala y los papeles de regalo esparcidos.

De vuelta al colchón, de vuelta al sueño y a ese sitio en que el ventanal les mostraba como se extendía el mundo y el futuro ante ellos. Afuera la aurora se pintaba con colores púrpuras, azules y grises de lluvia. Adentro el color de sus pieles hacía contraste con la sábana y en esos momentos Loki se dio cuenta, más que nunca, de que la fragilidad humana tiene que ver no tanto con el hecho de necesitar comida, de tener que ir al baño, de enfermarse, de poder tener un estúpido accidente o de tener una vida que dura un suspiro. La humanidad es frágil porque están dominados por sensaciones; insoportables sensaciones cómo esta. Y ¡qué mas da!, el sentimentalismo.

Los afectos.

000

Nota: El título inspirado en la canción "Happiness is a warm gun" de los Beatles.


	7. El don de la palabra

**7. El don de la palabra**

Cuando hubo terminado la reunión. María y Coulson salieron a planificar los pormenores de la misión. Nick Fury se comenzó a masajear la frente como evidente signo de estrés. Justo cuando creyó haberse deshecho de los chitauri, ahora resultaba que Hydra estaba de vuelta y que siempre se había tratado de ellos, de esa raza extraterrestre determinada en someter el planeta. Thor seguía lejos y tal vez con la poca información que tenían, no convenía enviar una comitiva completa. Natasha le observaba, estoica, leyendo su mente y agregó.

-Creo que deberías decirle a Steve.

-No estoy seguro. Hasta hace poco tenía claras señales de estar sufriendo un cuadro de Estrés Post Traumático.

-Creo que lo ha superado.

-¿Has averiguado algo de eso?

-Sí.

-¿Y?

-Se ve todo en orden.

-¿Y crees que se lo tomará bien si lo mandamos lejos?, ¿está recién comenzando o no?

-No sé si se lo tomará bien, pero creo que le hace falta, casi como una terapia- Afirmó ella, Fury la miró con extrañeza. Natasha agregó. - No podemos mantenerlo allí sin hacer nada esperando que esté listo, creo que es fuerte y que si le damos un empujón se levantará y creo que es la persona idónea para venir conmigo.

-Bien, lo voy a llamar.

000

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue la expresión plácida de Steve al dormir. Loki no era como él que le gustaba quedarse por horas en una muda contemplación, captando todos los gestos y detalles que el mundo tenía que ofrecerle. Su humanidad le llamó y le pidió ir al baño. No se sentía encantado con la idea de salir de la calidez y de la cercanía de Steve, pero debió hacerse el ánimo de levantarse. Descalzo, sigiloso, se internó en la oscuridad del amanecer y entonces, sin darse cuenta, se dio con el pié en el marco de la puerta. El grito fue tan inesperado como el golpe. Loki perdió varios segundos sobándose el pié con expresión doliente antes de reparar en los sonidos que salían de sus cuerdas vocales.

-¿Será posible?- pregunta y entonces se lleva las manos a la boca, se examina el rostro y ve que nada a cambiado, pero... ¿será posible?

-¡Steve! - grita corriendo hacia la cama. El soldado se despierta de un salto.

-¿Quién anda ahí?, Loki, ¡dónde estás!-

-Acá mismo

El asgardiano hubiese querido tener una cámara para inmortalizar su rostro.

-¿Loki?, ¿Puedes hablar?... pero cómo, cuándo.

-No lo sé, he despertado así... me he golpeado el pié y...

-¿Te duele?

El aesir observó al midgardiano con una mezcla de afecto y diversión. Solo Steve era capaz de preocuparse de su pie ante una situación como esa.

-Estoy bien, he sobrevivido- Respondió con un cinismo afectuoso poniendo su mano en la mejilla del artista.- creo que Odin me ha devuelto la voz... por alguna misteriosa razón que está fuera de mi entendimiento.

-¿Solo tu voz?

Se miraron unos segundos. Loki hizo un gesto con su mano derecha pronunciando unas palabras en un dialecto desconocido, cerró los ojos para concentrarse y luego miró a su acompañante.

-Bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida.

Steve se encogió de hombros. Un poco simpatizando con él y en parte aliviado, no hubiese sabido qué hacer... ¿qué hubiese sucedido si hubiese recuperado sus poderes? Loki parecía no tener un lugar donde poder descansar los ojos, como si estuviese intentando reconocer todo de nuevo.

-Puedes hablar- recordó el midgardiano con un tono extrañado, despertando a Loki de su distracción.

-Así es... tenía tantas cosas que decir y ahora no sé por donde empezar.

-No te preocupes, cálmate, tienes tiempo

-Siento que después de tanto tiempo no podré decir nada coherente, es extraño...

-No importa lo que digas, quiero oírte, quiero acostumbrarme a tu voz, reconocer el sonido- Y extrañamente, aunque la idea de poder tener conversaciones fluidas e inmediatas, al ser nueva, le daba un poco de miedo; realmente estaba siendo sincero. Quería descubrir eso con Loki. El aesir entonces

le dedicó una de esas miradas elocuentes y desnudas que estaban exclusivamente reservadas para él.

-Capitán Steve Rogers

-¿Sí?

Los ojos azules se clavaron en él y Loki debió admitir que sintió vergüenza, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo decir eso, ya sea por gratitud o porque cada vez que Steve se lo decía, él se quedaba con la emoción atracada en la garganta, como a punto de explotar.

-Creo que te quiero-

**000**

El director Fury llevaba al menos diez minutos sin decir nada, solo tipeaba en su tablet de forma insistente. Steve sentado en frente de él, con su cortesía habitual, fue lo más cortés que pudo, pero tal vez la impaciencia de Loki se le había pegado. Su vista comenzó a bailar entre el reloj, la ventana, la mesa, incluso se concentró en los sonidos que emitía el tablet por si lograba descifrar lo que sea que mantuviese a su superior ocupado. Unos minutos más y el soldado tosió para hacerse notar.

-Entonces, ¿aún sin noticias de Thor?- quiso sonar lo más casual posible. Sus ganas de hablar con él aumentaron ahora que Loki había recuperado su voz, ¿acaso sabían lo que estaba haciendo? ¿dónde y con quien estaba?, Loki había comentado que Heimdal lo veía todo. Si es así...

-No, nada aún, y si además consideramos que el doctor Banner se fue a Calcuta hasta nuevo aviso y que Stark está demasiado ocupado reconstruyendo sus juguetes, eso nos deja con poco material disponible.

-Bueno, si me necesita para algo, usted dirá.

-Quiero que vayas a una misión a medio oriente con la agente Romanov, Baron está en sudamérica investigando grupos terroristas y tenemos la sospecha de que hay una agrupación peligrosa gestándose en Serbia.- Nick Fury hizo una pausa, evaluando como decir lo siguiente.- esto va a sonar como un golpe bajo hijo, pero, hemos descubierto algo interesante sobre los chitauri... y su relación con Hydra.

000

-Lukas, pásame el manual de Biología Celular, te lo he dicho ya dos veces, ¡estás muy distraído!- le reprendió Lucy que estaba en el mesón atendiendo a un estudiante. Loki asintió y se apresuró subiendo a la escala para alcanzar el libro que estaba el el séptimo nivel del estando de ciencias experimentales. Lo alcanzó a la mujer y se dirigió a guardar los libros devueltos a su lugar de origen.

Al final no había hecho caso al consejo de Steve. Eso de comenzar a emitir vocalizaciones y manifestaciones sonoras varias para ir preparando el camino y así poder decir que había recuperado el habla por medio de un tratamiento. Parecía una idea muy disparatada y Loki no quería agregar circunstancias extrañas a su vida ficticia. Este Lukas hasta ahora era consistente y se había ganado la buena estima de Lucy y otros chicos que trabajaban o asistían a la biblioteca y el aesir tenía experiencia ya con su don del habla. Él sabía que nada bueno saldría de su boca si intentaba entablar conversaciones con estas personas que eran buenas y no merecían sentir el filo de su lengua de plata. Las mismas precauciones había tenido que tomar con los encargados de los locales que visitaba en su rutina. Camino al trabajo se había permitido dirigirle la palabra a una persona en la calle, preguntándole un dato que conocía de sobra, solo por verse a sí mismo interactuando con - relativa- normalidad y se había sentido excelente.

Al salir del trabajo, casi no hizo paradas, solo recogió la ropa de la lavandería y se apresuró al departamento. Una vez allí suspiró pesadamente, puso un disco de Bobby Darin y comenzó a cocinar; sin darse cuenta estaba siguiendo con su voz la letra de una canción que había oído las veces suficientes como para aprender la letra y tonada. "It's far beyond a star, It's near beyond the moon..." . Se extrañó de si mismo. En todos sus siglos de vida inmortal había escuchado a muchos músicos y poetas pero nunca se hubiese imaginado así mismo cantando; un placer tan simple.

"Happy we'll be, beyond the sea And never again I'll go sailing" se unió Steve con un tono más grave desde la puerta de la cocina. Loki se volvió a verle, la parte instrumental siguió resonando hasta desvanecerse y dar paso a otra canción.

-Nunca te hubiese imaginado como el tipo de persona que cantaba showtunes en la cocina.

-Yo tampoco- respondió el aesir – pero ya que no puedo hacer magia tengo que encontrar una nueva manera de sembrar el caos.

Steve soltó una risa alegre. En ese momento la broma sonó liviana y nunca se hubiese interpretado como una premonición de futuras desgracias. El soldado se acercó a su compañero por detrás mientras este servía los platos y escondió su cabeza bajo su cuello, casi llegando a la espalda del asgardiano, empinándose un poco para equiparar su altura.

-Me van a mandar a una misión al medio oriente- sin levantar la vista. Loki detuvo su tarea, volvió su cabeza atrás, pero Steve seguía atrincherándose en su hombro.- Hydra está de vuelta. -Steve no quiso mencionar a los chitauri para no abrir viejas heridas. Loki pareció no inmutarse, así que el soldado pudo asumir que seguro el aesir no tenía idea de la relación entre ambos enemigos.- Es probable que esté un mes fuera del país- agregó y eso sí que tuvo efecto. Loki dejó definitivamente lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió a verlo.

-Un mes es... bastante.

-Unos treinta días terrestres.

-Creo haber aprendido el sistema de medición de tiempo de este planeta luego de haberme incorporado a sus ritmos de trabajo y rutina diaria- ironizó Loki con un tono algo molesto. O tal vez estaba herido. Steve era nuevo leyendo sus tonos, pero si lo miraba a los ojos y leía sus gestos y silencios – mensajes que ya conocía mejor – podía darse cuenta de que estaba a la defensiva y no realmente enojado.

-Si pudiese evitar seguir órdenes y quedarme contigo lo haría.

-No quiero forzarte a ausentarte de tus labores, Steven- comenzó a justificarse. El rubio se sorprendió ante la mención tan formal de su nombre. - Sería como si me pidieras que no fuese a la biblioteca, es un deber menor, pero es mi trabajo y disfruto sintiéndome útil. Es solo que... pensé que tendríamos más tiempo antes de que te fueses a poner tu vida en riesgo en pos de la seguridad nacional.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese tono de burla amarga; así que era eso.

-No me suecederá nada, y volveré antes de que puedas notar mi ausencia, además ahora puedes hablar y ser más autosuficiente, ya conoces la ciudad, tienes un teléfono, te puedo llamar y...

-Si sé todo eso, no intentes consolarme, no estoy haciéndote una escena para que te quedes, apenas si manifesté que no me era grato tener que pesar las noches sin tu compañía.

-En pocas palabras, me echarás de menos.

-Me harán falta tus atenciones.

-Entonces debo aprovechar de atenderte bien estos cinco días que tenemos antes de mi partida.

000

La primera noche que Loki durmió solo, el pequeño departamento de Brooklyn no pareció tan pequeño. Había un abismo insondable en esa cama, en la forma en que la música y los sonidos hacían eco, en la forma en que sus cubiertos resonaban sin ser tapados con la conversación incesante del midgardiano. Esa fue una de las razones que le hizo tomar su primer tren hacia Manhattan. Le habían dicho que esa ciudad nunca dormía y él necesitaba un poco de eso y también necesitaba hablar, expresarse con su voz y sus palabras con alguien que no le conociera. La gran manzana le ofrecía eso, y más cosas de las que hubiese podido imaginar.

Se sentó en una mesa de un establecimiento que se hacía llamar "café literario", pero en el que no habían libros. Las luces de la ciudad titilaban un poco con la neblina helada que las rodeaba pero ni aún con el frío de Enero la gente era capaz de quedarse encerrada y Loki era capaz de entender esa necesidad de moverse, de seguir haciendo algo que les hiciera sentirse vivos. Ese deseo humano de ser un proceso constante para no sentir el paro, el aburrimiento que era como una pequeña muerte, como un tiempo que no corre.

Una jovencita estrafalaria de cabellos alborotados cantaba al arriba de un cajón mientras un tipo tocaba el acordeón al lado. _"Definitivamente, definitivamente no hay lógica en el comportamiento humano, pero aún así es tan irresistible y no existe un mapa... y son tan temperamentales, el comportamiento humano... y de pronto están felices, pero oh, se involucran entre tanto... y las emociones humanas son tan, tan satisfactorias_". Un tipo atrás comentó que seguro eran uno de esos hippies de la villa del oeste, la chica luego de su acto, anunció una obra de teatro independiente en una calle que no le sonaba a Loki de nada. Aún así anotó la dirección y al pagar la cuenta preguntó al mesero como llegar allí.

-Debes tomar la línea del metro al sur de la ciudad, no te recomendaría ir solo si no conoces.

-No tengo nada que valga la pena robar – respondió el aesir, dando las gracias y decidiendo que si Steve estaba haciendo de súper héroe al otro lado del mundo, el tenía todo el derecho a tomar un tren hacia una parte desconocida de una de las ciudades más grandes de Midgard en medio de la noche. Era lo justo.

Los vagones del tren que iban hacia el sur eran menos elegantes que los otros y al bajarse de la estación y ver los murales coloridos, supo que había llegado a un lugar interesante e inapropiado. Unos jóvenes vestidos de colores, de formas estrafalarias, caminaban hacia los locales: cafés, bares... él estaba buscando un teatro. Miró los nombres de las calles y contó las cuadras, estaba cerca, el local por fuera parecía una bodega en ruinas. Por dentro las butacas no lucían mejor y el escenario tenía los maderos algo desvencijados. Las personas a su alrededor parecían conocerse o pertenecer a un mismo mundo que era diferente al que pertenecían Steve, Lucy o él mismo. El primero en salir fue un presentador y desde un piano vertical que no había notado hasta ahora salió una melodía. La historia era más novedosa y atrevida que cualquiera de las cosas que había leído en la biblioteca. Era sobre un tipo que vivía una vida ordinaria con una esposa, un perro y trabajo perfecto hasta que se enamoraba de un hombre. Todo era contado por una canción. Los actores con mímicas se expresaban sin decir palabras, luego de la canción inicial siguieron desarrollando la historia de forma sonora, emitiendo voces que al principio parecían exageradas pero aún así, creíbles. Estas personas hacían un buen trabajo representando esta ficción. Los asistentes aplaudían, ya sea porque era costumbre hacerlo, porque gustaron, o porque eran personas de un mundo extraño que gustaban de ver a otros fingir arriba de los escenarios. La mente de Loki maquinaba a velocidades impresionantes. Estos eran fingidores, vivían de hacer ficciones, de revivirlas y luego eran apreciados por ello.

Loki había sido el mejor fingidor de los nueve reinos y el todo lo que recibió fue severos castigos por parte de Odín y miradas de desprecio y desconfianza del resto. Le parecía tremendamente injusto.

Durante los días siguientes, todos los días iba al pequeño teatro, e incluso se familiarizó con los otros teatros y centros de arte comunitario. Supo que estaba siendo notado cuando la chica que vendía los boletos le saludó y le pasó el programa mensual de los teatros independientes. A las dos semanas fue invitado a la mesa de los actores y conversó largamente, retroalimentando las interpretaciones y un buen día se amaneció discutiendo con Irina y Christopher – dos actores aficionados que vivían de atender en un café en el norte de la ciudad – sobre cuál era la esencia del drama, lo que hacía que el público decidiera quedarse sentado y se le fuese la hora volando.

Al otro día debió mandar un mensaje a Lucy avisando que no iría a trabajar porque estaba enfermo. Lo consideró "una mentirita piadosa", como le habían dicho los del teatro.

Un día viernes Loki en que ya Steve llevaba veinte días fuera, Loki simplemente olvidó llegar a casa perdiendo totalmente la noción del tiempo. Solo se dio cuenta cuando lo pilló el amanecer con una botella de Martini en la mano, recitando un monólogo de Hamlet, todo voz en alto, brazos al aire, "_Nos llaman ebrios y manchan nuestra reputación con frases sucias, y realmente nos consideran así, aunque tengamos buenas cualidades como parte esencial de nuestra conducta. Así sucede frecuentemente a los hombres, que por cualquier defecto natural en ellos, desde su nacimiento -del cual no son culpables, puesto que nadie puede escoger su origen-, crecen con algún complejo, que muchas veces rompe los límites y la fortaleza de la razón..._"; terminaba con la mirada furiosa al horizonte, apuntando a esa sociedad terrible que siempre le había atormentado y entonces Christopher, Irina, Bernard y los otros le aplaudían como si en realidad no fuese Loki de Asgard sino la materialización de Shakespeare en el siglo 21, allí en el Stuyvesant cove park.

"Me quedé dormido profundamente, el frío y el trabajo me dejaron muy cansado" se excusó Loki a Steve por no haberle contestado el teléfono esa noche. Y Steve lo encontró razonable, se negó a darle detalles de la misión porque "podemos estar siendo vigilados", pero le dijo que le echaba de menos y que los días se le habían hecho largos sin él. Loki dijo lo mismo – aunque no fuese tan así; no obstante, no podía llegar y decir que estaba demasiado entretenido con un tropel de artistas medios vagos y medios locos como para sentir su ausencia -.

El viernes siguiente, estaba metiéndose las llaves al bolsillo para salir al estreno de "La cantante calva", cuando descubrió a Steve al otro lado de la puerta. Recibió un abrazo, atónito, reaccionando con un tardío entusiasmo a la tibieza de ese cúmulo de emociones que era Steve: el honesto, el heróico, diurno casero y bueno de Steve.

-Oh, por fin, pensé que me volvería loco de tanto imaginar tu voz y tu cara.- expresó el soldado sin soltarle. ¿Y qué se puede contestar ante algo así?

-Bienvenido... yo también contaba las horas hasta tu llegada.

Seguro Irina hubiese considerado eso una interpretación brillante. El conflicto, la cuasi tragedia del hombre que pierde su objetivo inicial, celebrando la caída de las rejas ante su espíritu.

-Iba a comprar algo de comer, no me daban ganas de cocinar para mi solo... si me hubieses avisado, habría...

-No te preocupes, pide algo por teléfono, no te avisé porque apenas llegué a la ciudad me vine, no pasé por el cuartel, mañana doy reportes, hoy solo quería verte... ¿hubieses preferido más protocolo?

-De ninguna manera- agregó el aesir rápidamente mientras esperaba el tono del local de comida tailandesa. Debía mandar un mensaje a Bernard. Ya iría al teatro dentro de la semana, claro, no era lo mismo que ir al estreno y sentarse entre los invitados privilegiados en los primeros asientos y observar todo el nerviosismo y el armatoste de la ficción desde el primer plano. Realmente pensó que tenía más tiempo para aprovechar sus nuevas aficiones.

Luego de pedir la comida, los brazos de Steve se cerraron a su alrededor con suavidad, sus labios le buscaron, y en ese movimiento sensual, húmedo, de manos atrevidas y errantes, Loki saboreó su hogar, su afecto. Abrió su voluntad y su cuerpo a los afectos de Steve, a sus músculos a su saliva, sus deseos, sus vaivenes, sus jadeos ansiosos. Y en ese momento, encontró una paradoja terrible entre el placer, la satisfacción y la extraña plenitud que le producía "El sentimiento"; porque todo eso que era casi un milagro se mezclaba con su inevitable contracara: la rutina, la estabilidad, la justicia, el orden, el equilibrio y algo de libertad interrumpida.

000

**Nota**: la primera canción fue "Somewhere beyond the sea", la que cantaba la chica del café es "Human Behavior" de Björk. La canción de la obra teatral es "Billy Brown" de Mika. Me apuré en terminar esto! así que si encuentran un error me avisan. Se me van errores de tipeo sin darme cuenta porque no tengo word sino una versión del Open Office de Linux y no me avisa los errores de dedo. Desde ya disculpen por no pode dedicar más tiempo a la frecuencia en mi actualización y a la edición concienzuda del texto.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus comentarios que son mi principal estímulo.


	8. El fingidor

**Nota: **Esto va a sonar a una pelotudez, pero fui tan feliz con sus reviews que me apresuré para actualizar esto antes de lo que tenía presuspuestado. De más está decir que tengo pensados más capítulos de los nueve inciales que presupuesté porque faltan muchas cosas aún. Acá recién estoy construyendo el conflicto de mis historia.

Espero que esto siga satisfaciendo sus espectativas.

* * *

**8. El fingidor**

_El poeta es un fingidor._

_Finge tan profundamente_

_Que hasta finge que es dolor_

_El dolor que de veras siente._

_Y así va por su camino,_

_Distrayendo a la razón,_

_Ese tren sin real destino_

_Que se llama corazón._  
(El poeta es un fingidor – Fernando Pessoa)

Steve estuvo ocupado la semana siguiente en extenuantes jornadas de reuniones en SHIELD, donde adempas de dar cuenta de lo que habían encontrado – y destruido – en Serbia, se vio a cargo de dirigir las estrategias de ataque a los otros cuárteles que Hydra había instalado en los países Eslavos. Aparentemente el plan era generar un clima de informidad y anarquía en esos países para obligar a la intervención internacional y así poder gestar el clima propicio para una guerra que sirviera como tapadera a la invasión.

Loki se había escapado algunas tardes luego del trabajo a Manhattan. Siempre que lo hacía, iba en el tren subterráneo intentando ignorar la vista del sector centro y norte que había destruido con su ataque anterior. Se convencía a sí mismo de que eso había sido un episodio de otra vida que nada tenía que ver con la suya, con este Loki que vive con Steve, el Lukas que trabaja en la biblioteca y habla – o más bien se escribe- de clásicos universales con Lucy y con el nuevo personaje que salía a la luz con Christopher, Bernard e Irina. Ella era quien más tiempo libre tenía, trabajando solo en las mañanas en una cafetería para luego darse el tiempo de confeccionar los vestuarios y ensayar las líneas en voz alta. Esa tarde Loki le había prometido ir a la feria de antigüedades a ayudarle a conseguir baratijas de segunda mano que sirviesen de utilería.

No podía evitar pensar en el destino de esos objetos. Hechos con un propósito original grandioso, que terminaban botados en una caja, en una vereda, a un precio irrisorio para terminar finalmente confinados a un teatro a fingir utilidad, a vivir en cientos de ficciones y mundos distintos, usados por personas que no existen.

A las ocho de la tarde corrió a la estación de tren, compró dos porciones de comida y unos dulces árabes en un negocio que había conocido gracias a los actores, ubicado en la villa Greenwich del oeste y entonces llegó justo a tiempo. O casi. Steve salía de la ducha, y Loki se apresuró a ubicar la comida en platillos. El cuadro abandonado antes de la misión a Serbia, tenía la pintura seca y llevaba casi cuatro semanas en el atril esperando una conclusión. El artista, salió de la habitación con expresión cansada y le dedico una media sonrisa.

-Se me hizo tarde, pasé a hacer unas cosas... pero me hice cargo de la comida, ¿ves?

Steve no pudo evitar mirar las cajas. Ese negocio no estaba eb Brooklyn, lo que significaba que Loki se estaba aventurando a otros lados de la ciudad, ¿Queens? ¿Harlem?, ¿El Bronx?, no se lo imainaba yendoa esos lados tan lúgubres; tal vez Manhattan, pero ¿no sería extraño visitar por gusto la ciudad en la que había sembrado el caos hace unos meses?

En silencio, miró la comida. Un salteado de verduras, carne de cerdo, unos potes de especias y salsas y dos rollos dulces en otros platos.

-¿Desde cuándo te has aficionado a la comida oriental? Hemos estado paseando por asia durante toda la semana.

-Esto no es asiático, es árabe, y hace poco, he querido innovar, probar cosas nuevas.

-¿Y visitar lugares nuevos tal vez?- preguntó Steve con un tono cuidadoso. Últimamente siempre sonaba cuidadoso, tal vez sin darse cuenta, no obstante, Loki era consciente de ello. Cuando recuperó su voz fue como si lo hubiese comenzado a conocer de nuevo, como si hubiesen tenido que empezar a construir todo de cero y tal vez era paranoia, pero podría jurar que todo era mucho más fácil antes, cuando no tenían que hablar, cuando con silencios y abrazos Steve se formaba a gusto una imagen de compañero y de la naturaleza de su relación.

-Durante tu ausencia, he estado visitando el otro lado de la ciudad- confesó Loki mientras ponía los cubiertos para Steve. El midgardiano no se perdió detalle de cómo el aesir había preferido utilizar sus dedos para untar el pan árabe en la comida, y cómo usaba una salsa para cada bocado, como si supiese exactamente cómo se hacía. - He ido a Manhattan – dijo de pronto. -Tiene muchos lugares interesantes.

-A Manhattan.

-No al corazón de la ciudad propiamente tal... en los dos días de tu ausencia tomé el tren hacia el sur, la villa del oeste.- Steve debió levantar la vista de la comida y mirarle con un signo de interrogación pintado en el rostro. - Hay teatros y librerías, hay... comida diferente, música diferente, las calles y todo es diferente y... conocí algunas personas.

-¿Has hecho amigos?

-Si, conocidos, personas con quien hablaba y salía... son actores, participan en un teatro comunitario y... es muy interesante... todo lo que hay alrededor de un lugar como ese.

-No se me ocurrió llevarte a un teatro moderno, pensé que gustabas de cosas más clásicas.

-Oh, no me malentiendas, disfruté en demasía nuestra visita a la ópera.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver un musical.

-No es necesario Steven- aseguró el aesir, nuevamente usando ese apelativo supraformal. -No estoy pretendiendo que me saques al teatro, ya encontré uno que me gusta, es pequeño y más libre, además, hablando con ...

-Tus amigos...

-... ellos, hemos visto que lo que se muestra en los grandes teatros obedece a criterios grandilocuentes y comerciales de lo que es el arte, y no a un fin estético.

-Bueno, la gente que actúa en esos teatros vive de eso, tienen que pensar en lo que les va a gustar al público, para poder vender las entradas y seguir en el negocio – explicó Steve.

-Y es eso precisamente lo que no nos gusta – el midgardiano se sorprendió. Loki se estaba haciendo parte de un punto de vista colectivo, de un grupo. - los actores que conozco viven de otra cosa y actúan porque les gusta, representan lo que quieren y como quieren y el público que gusta de ello es quien aprecia esa libertad de expresión.

-Suena idealista y algo caótico.

-Exactamente – afirmó Loki con un gesto travieso. - Esa es la idea, porque el arte es una expresión de libertad… creo que deberías venir y verlo por tí mismo, después de todo tú también eres un artista, te gustará la villa y los locales.

Steve asintió; se sentía curioso por varios motivos. Por una parte, es cierto que él gustaba de las artes, siempre lo había hecho como una forma de poder experimentar el mundo que lo rodeaba desde el confinamiento al que estuvo sometido en su infancia por su débil estado de salud. En ese tiempo, claro, con la depresión, el término de la primera guerra y luego el advenimiento de la segunda, no habían existido grupos de artistas ni barrios de personas que se dedicasen a eso por el gusto de hacerlo. No habían existido personas, que no fueran de clase acomodada, que pudiese darse el lujo de pensar en algo que no fuese la supervivencia o la cobertura de las necesidades básicas.

-Pero antes de que vengas debo advertirte una cosa...

000

Steve se dio cuenta de que Loki seguía fingiendo absoluto mutismo y que no quiso dar atisbos de mejoría frente a Lucy o sus compañeros de trabajo. No quiso molestarlo con eso. Últimamente no estaba seguro de cuando era apropiado o excesivo lo que le pedía a su compañero y no tenía intención de presionar los límites más de lo necesario. Steve no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con alguien que tenía tantos cambios bruscos y tonalidades distintas en su expresión facial o en la voz. Lo único que podía notar sin dudas es que Loki seguía interesado en él, por alguna razón. El asgardiano seguía preparando la comida para ambos y seguía buscándole en las noches de la misma manera. Incluso los cambios habían agregado algo a su intimidad. Escuchar su voz y la forma en que languidecía de contento.

Sin embargo, se daba cuenta que en las últimas dos semanas Loki ya no era solo suyo. El aesir había encontrado un mundo fuera del departamento, fuera de Brooklyn y de la tranquilidad de la lectura. Tenía aficiones que necesitaban estar fuera de las cuatro paredes y Steve de pronto se sentía arrastrado hacia ese exterior para el que aún no estaba listo.

Steve no había tenido la oportunidad de ir al teatro antes, así que las obras de vanguardia de las que disfrutaba su compañero le habían resultado casi tan novedosas. Steve miraba con recelo las callejuelas pintadas llenas de personas que vestían y hablaban fuera de todo convencionalismo al que él estaba acostumbrado, de música sicodélica y extravagante y luego veía a Loki moverse con toda naturalidad en todos los ambientes en que se le ponía y de algún modo le parecía que le estaba dejando atrás.

Los actores de la obra le saludaron apenas se bajaron del escenario y le preguntaron si se iba a tomar unas copas con ellos.

-Debemos trabajar mañana – le susurró Steve por lo bajo. Loki iba a dar la excusa pero Bernard preguntó.

-No nos has presentado a tu amigo, Luke, ¿quién es?

Steve le miró extrañado. "¿Luke?".

-Es mi... Steven

-No sabía que eras poseedor de un Steven – le molestó Irina, risueña.

-Soy su pareja- contestó el soldado con una formalidad innecesaria. Y lejos de lo que él pensó, nadie reaccionó de forma extraña; a nadie le importaba que fuesen dos hombres. Nadie conocía su rostro por las noticias. Steve Rogers en ese barrio, no era nadie.

-Vivimos juntos- aclaró Loki a sus amigos – y él no puede quedarse hoy porque mañana se levanta temprano así que...

-Sí podemos quedarnos un rato – intervino Steve. Loki le dirigió una mirada interrogante y en tres segundos se desarrolló una especie de discusión mental.

-Vamos, que nadie te está pidiendo que te amanezcas recitando poemas frente al río Yersey hasta el amanecer.

Entonces el aesir dirigió una mirada punzante a la mujer y Steve supo inmediatamente que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

Y efectivamente volvieron temprano. Loki pudo darse el gusto de compartir una conversación con sus amigos y Steve pudo observar cómo se comportaba en su ambiente natural. Loki se veía feliz, más vivo que nunca. En ese momento, Steve comprendió algo que tenía más sentido que nunca: Loki saliendo con actores, con personas que vivían al margen del sistema; Loki tomando un Martini y planeando una intervención callejera frente a un edificio gubernamental. Loki construyendo sus propios principios opuestos a los establecidos. Entonces Steve se preguntaba ¿con quién había estado viviendo los últimos meses? ¿Qué clase de Loki era ese hombre tierno, pasivo y silencioso que se había contentado con su protección?

Se daba cuenta de que probablemente había sido solo una fase.

En la academia de artes visuales sus compañeros le llamaban Señor Rogers o Capitán. Su identidad no era secreta y, aunque hubiese sido tonto esperar que lo fuese luego del publicitado incidente con los chitauri, hubiese deseado realmente tener un lugar en el cual pudiese olvidar quien era, aunque sea un instante. Sus compañeros físicamente no parecían mayores que él, pero la brecha generacional le hacía tener arrugas y canas invisibles, un rasgo de distinción que le apartaba de muchos, incluso de sus profesores, señores cincuentones, de apariencia mayores, que tenían ideas más progresistas que las suyas.

Las obras de Steve se remitían a algunas experiencias y recuerdos, cuando no eran un retrato o reconstrucción personal del presente. Su profesor le recomendó buscar un tema personal. "Debes olvidar al soldado, al héroe y encontrar a la persona Steve, busca algo íntimo y muéstramelo en uno de tus cuadros". En ese momento, pensó que era una locura, una petición demasiado grande. _Algo íntimo_. No podía llegar y publicitar su intimidad así como así, pero buscando la aprobación de su maestro, igualmente le mostró su block privado, donde estaban los bosquejos _de él_.

-Estos son muy buenos, Steve, ¿por qué no hiciste tu estudio de la anatomía con esta persona?- el estudiante cayó, mirando sus dedos y entonces el profesor comprendió.- ¿Esta persona es muy importante?... sí es así lo entiendo, entiendo que te sea difícil hacer público lo que tienes con él, pero… debes saber que el arte se trata de ser libre, de expresarse y si hay algo que estás reprimiendo, entonces es de esperar que tu obra, al menos la que muestras al público, se sienta acartonada.

-Lo sé, señor Jensen, es que… no puedo simplemente hacer un retrato de él y esperar que el mundo… que mis superiores…

-Está bien, lo entiendo, veamos… - el docente se tomó unos segundos para pensar y propuso.- Hagamos algo. Pinta un retrato de esta persona y me lo muestras solo a mí, lo podemos guardar en mi estudio, nadie tiene que verlo, solo… me gustaría ver tu progreso real, Steve. Estos paisajes, estos retratos de extraños, esto no eres tú.

"…porque el arte es una expresión de libertad…", le había dicho Loki al defender o que hacían sus compañeros. Y, nuevamente, el aesir parecía entender la vida mejor que él. Y tal vez eran campos totalmente distintos, pero Steve no podía dejar de admirar y envidiar un poco la pasión de Loki al recitar en voz alta parlamentos de Shakespeare, totalmente natural e inconsciente de su talento.

- "Yo hago el mal, y soy el primero en empezar a regañar." Exclamó una noche, atravesando la sala y mirando a una audiencia invisible. "Las maldades secretas que conspiro, las pongo a cuenta de otros, como culpa suya. A mi hermano, a quien, desde luego, he puesto yo en la tiniebla, ahora le lamento delante de muchos simples bobos..." (1)

-Qué dramático – comentó Steve.

-Esto es extraordinario, este poeta-

-Shakespeare – le recordó Steve.

-Claro, hay una belleza en su forma de ilustrar las tragedias, las traiciones- Steve le miraba sonriente desde el mesón en que trazaba los contornos de su futuro óleo, eran las manos de Loki sosteniendo un libro. Dedos pálidos y filosos en contraste con el cuero negro de la encuadernación y con un fondo negro para dar realce al juego de claroscuros.

-Gracias – le interrumpiró Loki acercando su banca hacia done estaba Steve con su bastidor.

-Sabía que te enamorarías de él, lo supe desde que casi lloras con "Fausto"- Steve impuso un tono burlón, ganándose un codazo.

-No lloré, no niego haber estado conmovido, la música era de una delicadeza y fuerza que nunca antes había experimentado y las voces sublimes-

-Te gusta Wagner y los clásicos y luego dices que yo soy anticuado-

-Cállate – siseó Loki – además no soy anticuado, soy clásico, y ya sabes que dicen, los clásicos son inmortales-

-Estás fuera de época, igual que yo- jugueteó Steve con un gesto que Loki describe mentalmente como adolescente.

-Puede que si- reconoce Loki pasando sus dedos encima de la mano con que Steve sostiene el pincel y los presiona los dedos del pintor con la punta de los suyos, suavemente - Me gustaría aprender a tocar un instrumento -

-Pensé que tu inclinación artística iba más por el lado de la actuación-

-Mmmm – Loki apretó sus labios en una línea, sopesando la idea y agregó – ¿dices por lo de ser un fingidor?-

-No, lo digo por la forma en que lees los diálogos de la obra, como si los sintieras.-

-Tal vez los siento y mucho... pero también soy un buen fingidor-

-¿Finges cuando estás conmigo?-

-¿Qué crees tú?

Steve le examinó, olvidando el pincel en la paleta, concentrándose en los rasgos angulosos del asgardiano, en la forma de sus ojos traslúcidos. Thor una vez le había dicho que había sido imposible predecir las intenciones de Loki porque cuando mentía lo hacía con palabras convincentes, con los ojos sinceros, como si él mismo se creyera la mentira para poder hacerla creíble. Y eso es lo que hacen los actores. No obstante Steve llevaba un año viviendo con él y conociendo sus caras, sus expresiones.

-No, no me mientes-

Como recompensa, obtuvo un beso de esos lánguidos que tenían el poder de drenarle el cerebro. Luego una sonrisa. De esas que parecían maliciosas pero que podían ser juguetonas dependiendo del ánimo. Steve tal vez debía comenzar a conocer de nuevo a su compañero y también comenzar a conocerse a si mismo, pero en gestos y emociones como esas creía que podían seguir reconociéndose más allá de lo incomprensible.

* * *

(1) Ricardo III es la tragedia de un príncipe que comete crímenes e injusticias para poder quedarse con el trono. Manda a asesinar a su hermano en complot con su primo y luego es traicionado por este. Ricardo tiene además una deformidad en la rodilla y tiene un don para hablar, mentir y convencer de sus mentiras. Creo que a Loki como Jontun y como el príncipe relegado que fue, esta historia le conmovería.

Respuesta a RAC: acá comencé a tapar el tema de la represión de Steve, en general lo quiero retratar en esa situación porque como dices, es más tradicional, está saliendo con un hombre y no solo eso, con un ex villano. No es menor y lo normal es que se persiga un poco.

Respuesta a tamat: La verdad es que para mi, por la personalidad de Steve, por su caracter bondadoso, por su voluntad de dar oportunidades, su capacidad de perdonar y comprender a otros, creo que es el que mejor le queda a Loki.


	9. Anagnórisis

**Nota: **Me demoré un montón, pero creo que lo de hoy las dejará contentas. Desde el próximo se desata la tormenta así que disfruten y si pueden háganme saber qué les gusta y qué les jode. Lean en privado, yo sé por qué se los digo.

* * *

**9. Anagnórisis**

"Una cadena solo es tan fuerte como su eslabón más débil. Encontraremos el suyo"

Un mensaje misterioso y anónimo cuyo significado y remitente, sin embargo, parecía clarísimo. Fury intentó rastrear el remitente haciendo uso de todos sus recursos informáticos, incluso arriesgándose a inflar aún más el ego de Stark, que tampoco había tenido mucha suerte.

-Creo que lo más razonable, si es que no sabemos dónde se esconden ni cuando piensan atacar es pensar a qué se refieren con el eslabón más débil.

-O a quien- apuntó Tony serio, como pocas veces se le veía. - y descartando es obvio que no es Bruce, ni Thorsten que de todos modos está fuera de nuestro alcance, así que entre los pobres humanos ¿quién podría ser más vulnerable?

-Los que no tienen superpoderes o mutaciones de ningún tipo- contestó Bruce.

-O los que están demasiado distraídos para prevenir un ataque – replicó Natasha.

-Creí que me habías dicho que no había que preocuparse por él.

-No estoy diciendo que sea incapaz de defenderse, solo te digo que puede que no esté precisamente alerta todo el tiempo y que eso lo puede convertir en una presa fácil...

-¿De quién están hablando?- Preguntó el ingeniero impaciente, como casi siempre que se le oculyaba algo.

-Creo que es lo suficientemente fuerte parea defenderse solo, traumado o no- contestó Bruce captando inmediatamente, Tony se volvió a él repentinamente.

-¿Quién?- el esto los observó con ese mismo gesto que se le dedica a un niño de cinco años y entonces cayó en cuenta.-¿Capsicle? Oh vamos... si hay alguien que se sabe defender es él, además no es precisamente humano, digo... con eso del suero y de ser un galán de noventa años.

-No digo que no sepa defenderse – reiteró la espía- solo digo que está distraído y que seguro no espera un ataque.

-Entonces le advertimos y ya- resopló el millonario como si fuese lo más obvio – y hablando de él ¿por qué no ha venido a la reunión?

-Está en clases- le explicó Nastasha- ya sabes... la universidad, la escuela de arte.

-Oh claro, claro. Como sea, les dicen que estamos amenazados, que tenga cuidado cuando esté jugando a ser Salvador Dalí y se acaba el problema.

-Yo me encargo – le ignoró Natasha.

000

En la sala del pequeño departamento de Brookyn resonaba una voz entusiasta que no provenía de la televisión. En esa casa la televisión rara vez estaba prendida a no ser que quisiesen ver las noticias – que Steve quisiese hacerlo – o que viesen una película echados en el sillón. Ahora era incluso más infrecuente, cuando tenían los lienzos, los libros y las lecturas dramatizadas del aesir.

- _'¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí. ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción, y el mayor bien es pequeño; que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son'_.- Cuando dejó de leer este fragmento, se volvió hacia Steve esperando algún comentario.

-Pensé que solo leías a Shakespeare

-Estoy ampliando mi horizonte, ¿has leído esta obra? ¿La vida es sueño?

Steve niega con la cabeza y Loki comienza su explicación.

-Trata de un príncipe que es despojado de su derecho a la corona por su padre porque el oráculo ha dicho que será malvado e injusto.- En este punto Steve decidió dejar su libro de dibujo de lado, calculando que el deseo de comentar la obra no venía de una simple apreciación a su belleza literaria.

-Como "Edipo rey"-

-Parecido, con la diferencia de que Edipo salva a Tebas, acá Segismundo es engañado, le hacen una prueba en que le pasan el trono por un día y si resulta ser un tirano, le harán creer que todo ha sido un sueño-

-¿Y resulta ser un tirano?- pregunta Steve, ya consciente de que Loki está hablando de sus emociones a través del comentario de una obra, como casi siempre que comenta con él sus lecturas.

-Da muestras de tiranía y es despojado... ¿es suficiente un error para despojar a alguien de su vida?-

Steve no sabe si debe responder esa pregunta. Si fuera por él, diría que no, que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, pero sabe que Loki está pensando además en otra cosa; en que no está bien engañar a alguien haciéndole creer algo que no es.

-Cualquier persona puede cometer actos propios de un tirano si se ve acorralado, - contesta Steve mientras examina sus reacciones - si se ciega por la ira al punto de no poder tomar decisiones correctas.

Loki carraspeó y continuó con la justificación de la obra, o de sí mismo, ya estaban los dos bastante confundidos.

-Segismundo resultó ser un buen rey al final, su padre vio sus acciones y le dio la oportunidad. Pero eso es una ilusión literaria, en la vida real nadie da esas oportunidades – Ante este dicho, Steve enarcó sus cejas como recriminándole y Loki se corrigió – casi nadie.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar un rato?- dijo el midgardiano dejando sus lápices sobre la mesa. - Creo que llevamos toda la tarde encerrados.

-¿Te parece si vamos vamos al teatro?, están hay un festival de comedia en Queens, es un poco lejos pero si vamos en moto... podrías guardarla dentro para que no te la roben.

Steve pudo notar su entusiasmo ante la idea de ir. Le hubiese gustado mucho más ir a otro lugar más íntimo, solos, dónde pudiesen hacer lo que hacen las parejas normales. ¿Ellos eran siquiera una pareja normal? No pudo decirle que no, cerró su estuche de madera con sus materiales y dijo.

-Esto es un caso serio de adicción a la ficción.

-Puede que sí, pero no puedes culparme, la ficción es eso que me permite explorar múltiples mundos y universos, ponerme en el lugar de muchas personas.

-Lo entiendo – contestó Steve, aunque en verdad estaba preocupado, ¿Eso significaba que Loki prefería pretender que estaba en otros mundos, con otras personas? ¿No eran los adictos a la ficción personas que buscaban escapar de su realidad?, ¿podía ser que Loki estuviese cansado de él? Tal vez el aesir preferiría que pudiesen mostrarse en público, que Steve no sintiera la necesidad de esconderse para prentender que seguía encarnando al perfecto hombre conservador de los cuarenta. El ex dios aprovechó el último momento de privacidad antes de salir del departamento, arreglando el cuello de la chaqueta del rubio, quedando de frente, acariciando intencionadamente sus dedos con la quijada de su pareja y saboreando sutilmente la comisura de sus labios, un roce provocador y tan exclusivo de ese mundo que era la pequeña burbuja del departamento, que Steve estuvo a punto de decirle que se quedasen a estar solos, a acariciarse, a no dejar que nadie más los perturbara.

Luego bajaron la escalera, uno al lado del otro, dolorosamente lejos; aprovecharon el viaje en motocicleta para aproximarse. Loki lamentaba tener que usar el casco y no poder oler el y sentir directamente a Steve. Al bajarse en el centro comunitario, saludó a sus amigos y pidió entrar el vehículo a la bodega. Una vez dentro se adelantó a buscar asientos; ninguna de las obras del programa parecía conocida o tradicional.

-Esta que presentan ahora fue la primera obra que vi, es interesante y entretenida – comentó el aesir haciéndole entrega de un tríptico que indicaba las obras y los horarios en que serían representandas. El midgardiano miró el programa y que versaba "La tragicomedia de Billy Brown y su Lady Boy". La obra comenzaba con un prólogo musical que resumía la historia de Billy Brown y cómo se había enamorado de un hombre al poco tiempo de estar casado con la mujer perfecta, teniendo la casa y trabajo perfectos. Luego se daba paso a la dramatización en que en una comida el protagonista conocía a un primo de un compañero de trabajo. "Alex Rose". Loki le explicó que era un juego de palabras en que se hacía tributo a un cantante famoso pero que además Alex era un nombre unisex y el apellido apelaba a la delicadeza del personaje. La atracción era mutua, Alex era más femenino que Billy; Billy estaba en constante negación. La obra estaba ambientada en los cincuenta. Alex se vestía de mujer para seducir a Billy , nadie se daba cuenta de su engaño porque era andrógino. Billy lo rechazaba pero luego lo vestía de hombre y se lanzaba a besarlo. Un encuentro sexual tórrido; Billy huía de la ciudad para dejar sus males atrás y cuando lograba establecerse, volvía a sentirse atraído por otro hombre. El coro repite al final del acto "Oh, Billy Brown, eres un juguete del destino".

Al final era triste porque Alex se iba a Europa y Billy se quedaba solo, volvía con su mujer que estaba embarazada. Era triste y realista porque en los cincuenta y en medio de esa sociedad conservadora que los rodeaba, Billy nunca hubiese sido libre. Si Steve hubiese conocido a Loki en su época, se hubiese tenido que olvidar de él, igualmente; en ese tiempo los valores nortamericanos eran otros, la libertad era un término supeditado al sentido común de lo que era la moral y lo correcto. En el siglo veitiuno, sin embargo, la libertad parecía algo más... libre, aunque los hombres seguían siendo esclavos del dinero, el poder, las etiquetas y lo que la sociedad esperaba de ellos. Aun así, en ese tiempo y en ese lugar, Steve podía besar a Loki sin miedo a ser asesinado por ello, y al menos en ese teatro nadie lo conocía, porque a nadie le importaba, y aunque así fuese y les amenazaran, él podría defenderlos. Así que aunque sea por esa noche en la intimidad de ese lugar, Steve Rogers alargó su mano hacia el lado tomando la forma alargada de los dedos del aesir que le miró con sorpresa pero finalmente correspondió al gesto y se aventuró a poner la cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante y en ese mudo lenguaje corporal volvieron a sentirse seguros; así siguieron observando las otras dos obras breves y luego salieron de la mano, muy cerca uno del otro, hasta llegar donde los esperaban los actores amigos de Loki.

-Sabemos que es jueves, pero ¿se animan a venir a celebrar con nosotros?

-Vamos, Steve, ¿qué dices?

-Me parece, mañana entro tarde al taller y no debo ir a trabajar.

Esa noche hablaron de todo incluso, parecían interesados en conocer a la pareja del nuevo en el grupo así que Steve debió confesar que era soldado; le toco explicar que sí, que sabía lo loco que era ser estudiante de arte y soldado. Les explicó que era un capitán y que solo lo llamaban a entrenar o a misiones específicas. Le tocó ver sus expresiones de sorpresa; ¿Loki con un soldado?, pero entonces el aesir contestó algo inesperado.

-Yo estoy con Steve, el hombre, mi salvador, mi confidente y amante; el capitán Rogers, la persona que va al trabajo, no es quien quien comparto mi vida.

Y todos parecieron satisfechos con su respuesta, pero la implicancia de eso; cuando Steve comenzó a verlo de esa manera, se dio cuenta de que era una dualidad que no estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

000

Despertaron a las siete de la mañana. Loki fue el primero, acomodándose sobre el pecho de su pareja para despertarlo con un abrazo. Steve despertó al notar unas labios jugando en su mentón. Le saludó como correspondía, tomándose su tiempo; Loki fue quien decidió levantarse para llegar a tiempo a la Biblioteca. Steve, luego de lavar los platos comenzó a envolver su cuadro terminado y se apresuró a llegar a practicar algo de cromoxilografía antes de pasar al estudio de su profesor.

Para su clase de grabado diseñó las siluetas minimalistas de dos personas sentadas en butacas que se tomaban de las manos. La profesora lo felicitó por primera vez desde que llegó a la escuela y entonces sintió el golpe adrenalínico. En ese lugar se apreciaba su faceta oculta, su honestidad y si Shield no se metía en esta parte de su vida tal vez el podría de vez en cuando expresar, exteriorizar esa parte de su mundo en sus obras.

Infundado en ese valor, fue que decidió llevar el óleo que había estado trabajando las semanas anteriores. . Lo envolvió cuidadosamente en un saco de tela oscura para protegerlo y ocultarlo a la vez. Debió usar el metro y notó que pese a su paranoia inicial, la gente no reparaba en si figura alta sosteniendo un paquete tan grande y sospechoso.

Apenas llegó, subió al estudio de su maestro; si bien la vergüenza no lo había abandonado, esta vez estaba siendo superada por la determinación. El hombre lo guió a una parte iluminada del estudio y allí Steve develó el contenido de su paquete. Era un lienzo de un metro y medio por noventa centímetros en que se podía ver a Loki recitando en medio de la sala. El ambiente que lo rodeaba era oscuro, pero su figura, su piel, su vestimenta y sus ojos tenían colores fuertes, claros y luminosos como si la luz irradiara de él, algo claramente impresionista. Los claroscuros ayudaban a realzar el contraste natural entre el color negro de su cabello, sus agudos ojos esmeralda, las manos de dedos largos sobre el libro de encuadernacion colorada. La expresión de su mirada era de fuego y la línea fina de sus labios parecía estar expresándose al borde del paroxismo.

El profesor dio unas vueltas apreciativas, mi miró con detalle y luego desde lejos, apreciando una perspectiva general, hasta que finalmente dio a conocer su veredicto.

-Esto es... muy bueno, verdaderamente – el estudiante se sobrecogió en una mezcla de alivio y orgullo, mientras el hombre continuaba - se nota que acá has expresado algo real, es hermoso y es una pena que nadie más lo vaya a ver, ¿seguro que aún no estás listo para mostrarlo al mundo?

-Aún no y no sé si lo estaré, como usted mismo ha notado es algo íntimo entre... el cuadro y yo?

-Claro, lo entiendo.

Luego de eso pasó al taller de xilografía nuevamente a hacer un grabado de una puerta con cadenas y candados. Fijó al menos seis capas ende cadenas encima del dibujo original y lo dejó secando junto a los de sus compañeros.

Con el saco que contenía el lienzo, se precipitó nuevamente a la calle. El viaje fue tranquilo, debido a que no era horario punta; la gente seguía trabajando y él, tal vez, debería dejar de embromarse con distracciones e ir al cuartel a ver si lo necesitaban. Cuando emergió de la estación cercana a su casa, fue interceptado por una mano pequeña que tomó su brazo. Era Natasha.

-Necesito hablar contigo, ¿tienes tiempo para un café?

-Por supuesto.

¿Por qué habría de no aceptar? Solo estaba sosteniendo un cuadro gigante que era la prueba definitiva de que le había estado ocultando información a una institución de seguridad nacional y que además había estado durmiendo con el enemigo. Hasta ese momento, el cuadro le pesaba, pero entonces había comenzado a quemarle las manos como si se tratase de una bomba de tiempo.

Lejos de sus suposiciones fatalistas, ella solo quería saber cómo estaba. Le comentó del mensaje encriptado que habían recibido. No le dijo exactamente qué decía, pero por lo que pido entender, Hydra estaba amenazando con atacarlos cuando estuviesen desprevenidos; ella solo quería asegurarse de que él lo supiera y estuviera preparado. La espía, sin pedirle permiso, tómo su brazo y le insertó bajo la piel un dispositivo. Steve se quejó apenas y ella le explicó que era una especie de localizador satelital que lanzaría una alarma si notaba que había perdido el conocimiento o si notaba una alteración peligrosa en sus signos vitales. Aparentemente todos llevaban uno para estar preparados.

Luego de despedirse, Steve se arrastró con pasos de plomo hacia su departamento. Si él estaba en peligro, si existía la posibilidad de que Hrydra fuese a buscarles, eso significaba que Loki tampoco estaba seguro. Bajo esa premisa, tal vez lo mejor sería separarse de él; recomendarle que se buscase otro lugar, que se fuese lejos. Pero si Loki está lejos ¿cómo va a poder él mantenerse sano? ¿Cómo va a asegurarse de que está bien al mismo tiempo que protege su país y su planeta?, no podía separarse. Debía mantenerlo a su lado y más oculto que nunca.

Fue en ese momento, mientras cerraba con llave el cuarto que le servía de estudio, que él tampoco era honesto. Sin pretenderlo se había comenzado a involucrar en una ficción en donde representa a un hombrecillo con una doble vida: una en donde era un soldado ejemplar y símbolo de los valores de su patria y otra donde era un artista cuya vida entera giraba en torno a su amante extraterrestre.

Extraterrestre, pero no por ello monstruo. Tal vez, el origen y pasado de su compañero no eran de lo más convencionales – o limpios – y puede que no haya nacido en ese planeta, pero en ese momento, si alguien de los dos sabía lo que era ser un humano, era Loki. Steve en cambio podía ser muy terrícola, pero se ha empeñado tanto en negar su propia esencia en pos de cumplir con su deber, de poder ser la encarnación de su ideal que en ese momento solo era un superhumano; un soldado atrapado mentalmente en otra época.

Tal vez la principal razón para mantener a Loki cerca no era su deseo de protegerlo o de estar junto a él el mayor tiempo posible, sino que en realidad era un deseo aún más egoísta. Era simplememte que al estar pendiente de él no se veía en la obligación de afrontar sus problemas: de encarar el hecho de que estaba solo y perdido; mucho más perdido que el aesir que había aprendido a adaptarse a sus circunstancias. Steve, el capitán Rogers, el Capitán América, el héroe de la segunda guerra, por su parte, había preferido quedarse atascado en su época y alargar ese sentido de bienestar anticuado en su departamento: un hogar sin ordenadores, sin televisión satelital ni equipos modernos. Un hogar donde solo está él y su pareja, donde comparten la comida y la cama y hablan de lo que a Steve le acomode y todo eso no era más que su pánico de decir adiós a lo que él consideraba que era su vida.

La puerta de entrada entonces crujió, maderosa, vieja, mostrándole al aesir que acababa de llegar con bolsas del supermercado.

-Nada mejor que llegar a casa y encontrarme contigo – saludó animoso Loki tomando sus labios sutilmente. - No más comida del deli, hoy he traído para cocinar un estofado como a tí te gustan... creo que lo necesitas porque te ves especialmente cansado hoy.

-Tenemos que hablar- suelta pesadamente el soldado y nota que Loki ya ha aprendido el mal augurio que acarrea esa frase, porque deja las bolsas sobre el mostrador y se vuelve hacia él intentando ocultar algún viejo dolor.

-¿Hay algún problema?... ¿He hecho algo que...?

-Oh, no, tú no, jamás... Dios, Loki, no, tú sigues siendo lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que desperté.

Involuntariamente ambos dejaron salir su alivio en una exhalación y se acercaron; aún de pie, Steve tomó sus manos y comenzó a explicar que estaban bajo amenaza, que era posible que averiguaran donde vivía y que no quería que Loki estuviese allí.

-No solo por lo que Shield pueda hacerme o hacerte si nos descubren, sino porque jamás me perdonaría ponerte en un riesgo si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo.

-¿Y qué haremos entonces?

-Lo estuve pensando y creo que tú te debes quedar acá, pasaremos la renta del edificio a Lukas Smith, te seguiré ayudando con el alquiler y las cuentas...

-No es necesario

-Insisto, no quiero que trabajes más y dejes tus asuntos de lado y... quiero contribuir, este seguirá siendo nuestro hogar.

Ahora sin darse cuenta se estaban abrazando con fuerza, dolorosamente, la voz de Loki parecía cargada de temerosa emoción cuando preguntó:

-Y dónde te vas a ir, Steven...

-Al único lugar donde está lleno de personas que pueden defenderse. A la torre Stark.

000

-Sabía que tarde o temprano caerías en mis brazos, todos caen...-molestó Tony mientras le guíaba a su nueva habitación.

-Sigue hablando y me verás salir tan repentinamente como me has visto llegar.- el soldado y el ingeniero se miraron desafiantes y luego, unas muecas adolescentes, cómplices se esbozaron en ambos rostros.

-Entonces mis labios están sellados.

-Difícilmente, pero aprecio que lo intentes.

Y obviamente no pudo mantener su silencio, pero al menos entre la rutina del trabajo y la universidad sus primeros dos días fueron soportables. No obstante, cuando ya iban diez días, la distancia comenzaba a parecer un castigo y las horas se transformaban en una tortura. Luego de eso todo: las bromas de Stark, las risotadas de Clint, las miradas misteriosas de Natasha, los gritos de Fury, la constante tensión por la espera de un peligro, todo se volvía insoportable. Todo acentuaba más la ausencia de Loki. Hasta que, finalmente, se vio escribiendo casi involuntariamente el mensaje de texto.

"Deberíamos cenar hoy" luego pensó en que tal vez era muy demandante y agregó un segundo mensaje con cierto temor. " puedes?"

Apenas unos segundos después recibió la respuesta. "Consideralo hecho 8 en punto Lasagna y Merlot donde siempre"

De alguna manera, la prerrogativa de lo que sucedería al final del día, hizo todo más soportable. Cuando hubo terminado un entrenamiento en que además probaron nuevas armas, al ser trabajo extra, tuvo la excusa perfecta para alegar el derecho a una salida personal. Nadie pudo negarse y nadie pudo sonsacarle información sobre a dónde iba y con quien. Solo fue cosa de cerrar su mente ante las burlas de Tony ya agarrar su motocicleta rumbo a su libertad.

Loki le juró que no tenía nada importante qué hacer, o al menos nada que le importase más que verlo. Canceló un ensayo y corrió a ordenar la casa antes de tomar un taxi al restaurante de comida italiana que había logrado reservar, dónde había pedido expresamente un rincón privado, ojalá cubierto con un biombo.

Era extraño, haber conocido a alguien cotidianamente, haberse enamorado, haber consumado todo en una relación tan formal y luego de meses recién sentir el nerviosismo del que tanto se trata en los libros y películas. Tal vez les hizo bien la distancia.

Tal vez parte del juego es extrañarse.

Steve apareció usando un pantalón de tela, camisa celeste y la chaqueta de piel marrón de siempre. Loki se puse de pié para saludarle y lo más terrible de todo, es que una vez en frente, ahí en el restaurante, con la mesa, el mesero, y con el biombo, luego de diez días, no supieron cómo hacerlo. Cómo aproximarse el uno al otro íntimamente en un lugar tan poco íntimo.

El aesir pidió que le descorchasen el vino. Steve no podía emborracharse, pero siempre disfrutaba del sabor de una buena bebida, en especial para acompañar una de sus comidas favoritas. Por suerte, Loki sí podía sentir, con su cuerpo humano, como sus sangre y su atrevimiento comenzaban a fluir. Acercó su silla a su acompañante y sin tocarlo – al menos con las manos- le dijo sin más.

-Los días sin tí, las noches sin tí, son insoportables.

-Loki... yo también lo siento... pero sabes que...

-Lo sé, solo quiero que lo sepas, no te lo digo para que vuelvas empujado por la culpa sino... quiero que lo sepas.

Steve asintió, inconscientemente acercando su silla. Ahora estaban uno al lado del otro. Hablaron de temas triviales, como antes. Steve le contó de sus días y avances en la universidad y Loki de su trabajo en la biblioteca y de cómo estaba preparando su primer papel en una obra.

-Es un papel pequeño, Puck, de "Sueño de una noche de verano", pero es Shakespeare.

-Es un gran papel... Puck es el espíritu travieso del bosque

-Lo sé, es como una versión menor y más beningna de lo que alguna vez fui.

-No creo que el joven dios de las travesuras que alguna vez fuiste haya sido malvado... digo, creo que hubieron errores trágicos, pero...

-Tú siempre quieres ver lo mejor en mí aunque no sea lo más sensato, aunque hayan mil razones para probarte que te equivocas al hacerlo.

-Eso es porque tú eres lo más grande que tengo; tú, con tu alegría y tu apoyo incondicional. Tú... no tienes idea de lo magnífico que eres, de cómo me cautiva todo lo que te envuelve...

-Lo dices porque tal vez te gusta ese aspecto exótico...

-Es mucho más que eso, Loki, es tu energía, tu voluntad, tus ganas de vivir, la forma en que te has adaptado y luchas todos los días... eres tan o más héroe que yo; tienes tus virtudes, tus fortalezas y debilidades y con ellas lidias todos los días; te acuestas, sales de casa, trabajas, luchas, te salvas a tí mismo y me salvas a mí en el proceso... tú me inspiras y cuando pienso en todo eso me dan ganas de poder decirlo abiertamente a todo el mundo. Me hace desear que el peligro no exista y que pudiésemos estar tranquilos, que nos vean solo como dos personas, que te vean solo como la persona que me hace feliz.

Loki tragó saliva, tragó sus palabras, se consumió en un silencio indeciso y perplejo. Con esa frase, en una situación normal, si fuesen una pareja normal, probablemente se habría consumado una muestra de afecto pública. Sin embargo solo fueron capaces de tomar sus manos por debajo de la mesa y apresurarse en pedir la cuenta.

Al bajarse del taxi prácticamente trotaron por las escaleras, en silencio, ya habían hablado demasiado; tenían siete o horas más antes antes de que Steve tuviese que levantarse y huir como un delincuente y no las iban a desperdiciar con más trivialidades. Al cerrar la puerta se pudieron abrazar como debían. Steve olfateó su cabello, su cuello, su colonia, su piel pidiéndole todo. Loki paseó con sus manos por su espalda, hombros, su cintura y buscó finalmente ambos extremos de la chaqueta para dejarla caer a un lado, hizo lo mismo con la camisa dejando al midgardiano solo en su camiseta de interior.

La nariz de aesir acariciaba de forma involuntaria cerca de la oreja de su acompañante, y luego sus labios, luego la humedad, y los dedos largos trazando un camino por los brazos desnudos de Steve. Las manos del midgardiano jalaron las puntas de la camisa del aesir hacia fuera del pantalón y finalmente se metieron debajo de la tela notando al tacto como se iban tensando los músculos de la espalda, desabotonó lentamente mientras se miraban a los ojos. Apenas hacía diez días que no se veían pero parecía una eternidad. Dirigió a Loki que seguí caminando de espaldas hasta la habitación y mientras se deshacía de la prenda descubriendo el torso desnudo, blanco construyendo un efecto de claroscuro con la atmósfera negroazulada de la habitación. Steve entonces quiso potenciar el efecto estético y tiró del elástico que agarraba el cabello largo y ondulado del aesir y lo dejó expandirse por sus hombros, libre y salvaje como lo recordaba.

Steve comenzó a abrir los cinturones y arrasó con ambos pantalones, hizo que se pusieran de rodillas, de frente sobre el colchón intercalando besos vagabundos en los hombros, cuello, pecho y entonces cayó en cuenta de que todos los últimos días lejos habían hecho mella en su ánimo en su fuerza de voluntad. Después de todo, Steve era solo un chico de Brooklyn solo y perdido en un universo demasiado grande.

Aprovechando ese minuto de incertidumbre, Loki empujó a Steve hacía atrás y serpenteó hasta pegar sus pieles, lamiendo su mentón, distrayéndole mientras sus manos bajaban y se deshacían de todo, y tomó a ambos con precisión y fuerza trabajando un ritmo sugerente , su cabello negro, se deslizó a ambos lados de su cara encerrando a Steve en una oscuridad donde lo único que habitaba era el brillo travieso de sus ojos, el barrido de sus pestañas negras, los dientes que jalaban su labio hacia delante, abriendo su boca, su voluntad... Loki le abría con sus dedos delgados e imposiblemente largos y Steve solo respondía rodeándolo con sus brazos, haciendo rebotar en su oído un aliento húmedo y caliente ausente de palabras y de sentido, pero comunicándole su aprobación, su entusiasmo, su confianza en el otro, su deseo de que siguiese hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Loki sabía leer esas señales así que cuando sintió las caderas de Steve contraerse erráticamente, buscando las suyas, intentando obtener un contacto supremo, supo que más preámbulo solo sería tortura innecesaria. Se separó, solo por generar suspenso, solo por observar el resultado de sus esfuerzos; ese lado bueno de la humanidad, que eran los sudores y efluvios incandescentes. De rodillas, se posicionó frente a su amante. Steve lucía sus pupilas dilatadas entre medio de ese mar azul. Loki había intentado buscar ese color natural y vivo en otros, intentando capturar una imagen para recordarle pero se dio cuenta de que no había nadie capaz de equipararle.

Tal vez en este nuevo siglo los hombres y esos ojos de ese color azul limpio con sus infinitas expresiones ya no se hacían así, como antes.

Steve era estrecho y cálido, lo empujaba hacia dentro, la sensación inicial había sido impresionante y Steve debió cerrar los ojos, morderse la lengua. Loki, por su parte, debió hacer un esfuerzo para no caer desplomado encima. Y entonces comenzaron realmente, cuando Loki se irguió para observarlo desde arriba, de frente y lo agarró de las caderas con fuerza para marcar un ritmo, para imponerlo, porque Steve volvía su cabeza a un lado, dejaba caer sus brazos, mantenía su boca abierta y sus piernas flojas en la más pasiva entrega como si no hubiese nada en este mundo que hubiese esperado más que ese momento; nada que pudiese negarle a él, a Loki, el maldito, el perseguido por el destino, el despreciado por Jotunheim y Asgard, el que había nacido para vivir sin amor. A él, Steve – el bien amado, el dorado, el elegido- le recibía. A él Steve le necesitaba y era vulnerable solo con él; pasaba sus días en añoranza y espera porque no lo tenía a él, porque le eligió a él y Loki, que apenas había comenzado a construir su solidez como humano, le iba a traspasar algo de eso, porque ambos lo requerían.

Un poco de esa magia milenaria debía quedar en él, Steve pensó, si es que su cabeza servía de algo en ese momento, cuando Loki presionó incensantemente un determinado punto que le deshizo y luego de eso no hubieron más movimientos planificados, porque de la humanidad se cedió el paso a la voluntad de un lado bestial en ambos, un instinto que parecía no tener un planeta o raza de origen. Se empujaron con fuerza uno contra otro, tal vez buscando una fusión definitiva y los brazos del aesir fallaron finalmente, se dejó caer y su pecho chocó con el torso amplio y sólido del midgardiano mientras Steve seguía vocalizando algo sin sentido. Loki dejó caer su cabeza al lado, su cortina de cabello negro, ahora humedecido por su esfuerzo físico, cayó completamente sobre el rostro del rubio, dándole una probada intensa de su aroma esencial, el que Steve estuvo imaginando todas sus noches solitarias en la torre de Stark. La mezcla de ese olor, del choque de sus pieles y de la extensión de Loki sobre su morada gatillaron su gloria definitiva. Y Loki la sintió colvulsionándose a su alrededor y empujándolo con ello al abismo.

No quiso tener la voluntad de apartarse. Apenas musitó un gruñido cuando las manos de Steve volvieron sobre su espalda, intentando decirle que aún no se fuera.

-Aún tenemos unas horas... no pasa nada si permaneces allí un rato – murmuró, algo avergonzado con la idea.

-Bien, porque pretendo quedarme acá hasta el próximo Ragnarok.

-¿Eso significa que puede que juntes energía para comenzar de nuevo?

Loki se apartó unos centímetros solo para mirarle y notar con un dejo de horror que el bueno de Steve Rogers estaba despeinado, con marcas en su piel, sudoroso, con un gesto de ojos entrecerrados, claramente complacido, sus propios fluidos sobre su estómago, los de Loki en su interior y aún así sonreía como si todo fuese normal. Como si no notara que el dios del caos había bajado a la tierra solo para corromperlo.

-Oh, Norns... me iré al infierno por esto.

Y ya que eso era inevitable, no pasaba nada si seguía agravando la falta.

000

**Nota**. Anagnórisis es un término griego para indicar el momento en que un personaje descubre algo sobre sí mismo o sobre su pasado cambiando así su curso de pensamiento y acción. Esto es lo más porno que pude hacer. Quise escribir un smut, nunca lo he hecho, pero luego me fui por las ramas, por lo que puede significar un gesto de entrega por parte de Steve o qué puede significar que Loki decida hacerse cargo de él, un poco devolviéndole la manos simbólicamente y bueno. El smut dejó de serlo y pasó a ser esta escena (que en lo personal me gustó mucho, pero digan ustedes qué les parece).

Nuevamente si encuentran una falta de ortografía háganmelo saber; no saben lo que es el fin de semestre para un profesor. Caos, caos... no tengo tiempo ni de dormir bien, mucho menos de editar con atención. Nos leemos.


	10. Cuando cae el telón

**Nota: **Por fin me salió la actualización. Sé que algunas piensan que el asunto de Hydra está desconectado, pero en este y en el próximo capítulo se ve la conexión de eso con los problemas personajes de Steve y Loki. Recuerden que en los primeros capítulos ellos estaban en una especie de burbuja; pues ahora la burbuja no existe.

Espero les guste y dentro del día responderé los reviews del capítulo anterior.

**10. Cuando cae el telón**

_"Muéstrame un héroe y te escribiré una tragedia_", Scott Fitzgerald

Una súbita tormenta eléctrica en el despejado cielo de Texas solo puede significar una cosa. Los únicos del helicarrier en agitarse cuando sienten el golpe en el techo y el temblor que le seguía, fueron los nuevos funcionarios. María Hill ordenó abrir la puerta del techo al recién llegado y Nick Fury exclamó en un tono sarcástico.

-¡Ya era hora!

Bruce, que se encontraba haciendo unos estudios para ayudar a la construcción de un detector de armas nucleares, fue llamado fuera del laboratorio. En el camino envió un mensaje de texto a Tony que entonces se encontraba en un _viaje de negocios_ en Malibu. "se acabaron tus vacaciones", la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

"la versión asgardiana de pikachu llegó al fin?"

El doctor Banner soltó una risa disimulada antes de volver a escribir.

"vente pronto"

Cuando llega finalmente a la sala de reuniones del ala superior, Bruce puede ver a el dios del trueno rodeado por María, Fury y Natasha, hablando con esa vez fuerte e inconfundible que retumbaba por las paredes.

-... se pensó que la mejor lección que podría tener es aprender a ser un humano, a vivir como aquellos a quienes intento destruir.

-Eso me parece el castigo más absurdo que he escuchado y créeme que cuando estuve entrenando soldados me tocó implementar una cantidad impresionante de castigos absurdos.

-Debes entender que no es seguro que Loki ande suelto- intentó explicarle María con un toque de paciencia - ¡No puedo creer que lleve un año viviendo entre nosotros y hayamos estado tan tranquilos sin saber!

-Pero no ha hecho nada, ¿verdad? - irrumpió Bruce, haciendo notar su presencia. - y frente a eso solo me queda pensar dos cosas, que o realmente el castigo está funcionando o que está indefenso y es incapaz, aunque quisiera, de intentar la dominación mundial nuevamente.

-Thor nos ha advertido antes que su principal arma es su inteligencia y no su magia – les recordó Natasha, con expresión estoica y algo vibrante.

-Es que mi padre le quitó su magia y su voz... no podía hablar; la idea era dejarlo totalmente indefenso hasta que se comprobara que tiene buenas intenciones, tengo entendido que ahora eso ya no corre.

-¿Eso significa que puede que recupere su magia si se porta lo suficientemente bien? - interrogó María sonando mosqueada y desafiante.

-Eso no, mi padre ha realizado un hechizo complejo en que la forma de Loki mutó de una raza a otra... piensen que no es un aesir realmente, debió mutar su cuerpo de jontun en un organismo humano... aunque fuese capaz de revertir el conjuro, nada garantiza que pueda recuperar sus poderes.

-Apuesto que eso lo debe tener realmente cabreado- rió Fury.

-No lo sé, no sé nada de su paradero ni de su estado, esa es una de las razones por las que he pedido a Heimdall que me transportase a Midgard apenas reparó el Bifrost, quisiera asegurarme de que está viviendo decentemente, no he venido a causar problemas, juro que solo lo miraré y...

-Entonces no tienes idea de los problemas que seguimos teniendo por culpa de tu hermanito, ¿verdad?

-¿Problemas?

-Chico, te vamos a hacer un informe resumido.

-Pero Loki...

-No te preocupes, ahora mismo pongo a alguien en la misión, Doctor Banner, por favor, explica a nuestro visitante sobre los nuevos amigos intergalácticos que hemos hecho y el mensaje que nos han mandado.

Cuando Bruce se hubo retirado con Thor hacia la sala de informática, Nick Fury marcó en su comunicador.

-¿Agente Barton?, le tengo unas noticias encantadoras...

000

-El grabado que hiciste de las dos personas en el teatro es precioso – comentó Francine, una de sus compañeras de año, mientras aplicaban capas de barniz a una gigantografía que pondrían para anunciar la exposición de fin de semestre.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Steve intentando moderar su fuerza al aplicar presión con la estampa.

-Sí, me pareció emotivo... por un momento pensé, pensamos todos, que no eras capaz de hacer algo así... y no es que no tengas talento – se corrigió la muchacha. - Es que a veces parece que todo lo que haces busca ser perfecto aunque no exprese... no sé

-No te preocupes, en parte es así, tienes razón, pasa que cuesta... soltarse – confirmó él- ¿Ahora lo colgamos?

-Dale – afirmó ella dejando que él se hiciese cargo. - Me alegro de que hayamos podido hacer esto a mano, no es lo mismo, anunciar arte con una obra original que con un cartel hecho a máquina, creo que se ha perdido mucho con la impresión industrial, ¿sabes?

-Totalmente de acuerdo – afirmó Steve. Eso era lo que le gustaba de sus compañeros, pese a que nunca tenía tiempo de compartir mucho con ellos; que todos tenían ese pensamiento romántico de preferir lo manual, ante lo automático. Lo único ante lo masivo.

Cuando se había dispuestos sobre el ventanal del tercer piso a amarrar uno de los extremos del cartel, sintió que alguien lo empujaba. Era un muchacho; nunca lo había visto antes, era alto y fuerte. Cuando Francine intentó auxiliarlo, el atacante la agarró del cuello como si fuese una hoja y la aventó contra la pared. Steve entonces dejó caer el cartel hacia la avenida y dio un golpe al tipo. Su piel era dura y artificial y su rostro totalmente inexpresivo. Entonces el tipo sacó un arma, una especie de pistola plateada disparó. Steve se agachó a tiempo y vio salir un proyectil de luz que le hizo comprender la naturaleza de su atacante.

-Así que me han encontrado – reconoció, más para sí mismo que para su enemigo. Francine, se levantó dolorida y decidió volver a ayudarle lanzando una silla en la cabeza al agresor y entonces la máscara, esa segunda piel, cedió mostrando la monstruosidad de sus rasgos extraterrestres. La muchacha gritó y como respuesta recibió un disparo en el costado.

-¡No!- gritó Steve, lanzándose definitivamente sobre él, quitándole el arma de una patada, golpeando su estómago y luego agarrando su cabeza hasta que escuchó el crujido de su cuello partiéndose.

-Por Dios, Francine, ¿estás bien?

La estudiante estaba adormeciéndose por el dolor de la quemadura. Steve aventuró sus manos subiendo su camiseta y viendo su costado quemado, al menos no parecía estar cerca de órganos importantes; aún así estaba perdiendo sangre.

-Se nos ha fastidiado el cartel – comentó ella casualmente, con un hilo de voz.- Y había quedado tan bonito...

-Supongo que habrá que mandar a diseñar uno a una imprenta después de todo... – contestó él sintiéndose ridículo al seguirle el juego.- Hey, no te duermas, llamaré ayuda, estarán acá en minutos.

Apenas unos diez minutos después de la notificación del ataque, había una ambulancia gris, probablemente de SHIELD afuera de la escuela. Los estudiantes y profesores parecían confundidos con la situación, otros cuchicheaban sobre lo peligroso que resultó tener al Capitán América como compañero. Francine fue trasladada rápidamente a las dependencias hospitalarias gubernamentales y Steve ni siquiera pudo pedir disculpas a sus profesores por el escándalo causado, siendo arrastrado en uno de los furgones.

Justo cuando pensaba que no había nada más que pudiese aumentar su nerviosismo, en el cuartel general, junto a Fury y Natasha, encontró a Thor y con ello una serie de temores se subieron hacia su cabeza.

-¡Capitán!- bramó animadamente el asgardiano caminando hacia él para estrecharle en un abrazo.

-¿Cuántos eran?- interroga Fury sin más, desarmando el momento de reencuentro entre los compañeros.

-Era solo uno, venía disfrazad y armado... de hecho hasta pasaba por una persona normal de no ser porque tenía una cara algo... ¿robótica?, ¿inexpresiva?

-Excelente, ahora resulta que se disfrazan de humanos, ¿se supone que debemos ir por la calle identificando a quienes tienen cara de zombie? - preguntó Tony que iba recién entrando. - Capsicle, Thorsten – saludó con desparpajo y se sentó sobre una mesa.

-No recuerdo haberte llamado a esta reunión Stark.

-Y yo no recuerdo haber dicho que vendría cuando me llaman o no me llaman, vengo cuando quiero, vamos, ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

-Señoritas, tenemos un problema – les recordó Natasha instaurando el silencio con su voz amenazante – hay chitauris sueltos, disfrazados, atacando a nuestros miembros en lugares donde transitan civiles, claramente ya saben donde encontrar a Steve y pronto sabrán donde encontrar a Stark o cualquiera de nosotros. Hay que tomar medidas de resguardo, creo que deberías permanecer en el cuartel al menos por un tiempo - añadió dirigiéndose al súper soldado.

-Yo creo que tu semestre acabó antes de tiempo, capi.- se lamentó Stark con un tono cantarín.

-Es evidente que no puedo seguir yendo a la escuela si ya saben donde encontrarme – le confirmó Steve molesto. - pero ¿abstenerme de salir a la calle?

-Nadie ha dicho que nos encerraremos a hacer nada, igualmente debemos vigilar tu escuela y otros lugares donde transitamos normalmente para asegurarnos de que no hay peligro en los alrededores- explicó María.

Bueno. No era una prisión, pero no difería mucho. Steve comenzó a caminar en círculos, ¿Cómo vería a Loki ahora?, ¿Cómo se contactaría con él sin que alguien los escuchara hablando? Una relación no se podía mantener a base de mails y mensajes de texto, que además podrían ser interceptados fácilmente.

-Creo que todos deberíamos hacer lo mismo, al menos hasta que sepamos dónde atacar y tengamos un plan, no podemos seguir arriesgándonos a una situación como esta o más peligrosa- razonó Natasha.

-Pues me niego a encerrarme como un cobarde a esperar que pase algo, lo mío es actuar- exclamó Tony golpeando la mesa con el puño.

-Y poner en peligro a Pepper y a Happy, ¿recuerdas Stark?, no es una buena idea.

El ingeniero hizo un gesto dolorido ante el comentario de la espía, pero silenciosamente le dió a razón

-Creo que deberías decirle a Pepper que se quede en Malibú bajo resguardo. Warmachine podría ayudarte con eso y si surge algo vamos a hacernos cargo, pero de momento...

-Nos quedamos a esperar – repitió Tony molesto.

-A prepararnos- le corrigió Natasha y luego llamó a Steve por lo bajo. - necesito hablar contigo... acompáñame.

Salieron lado a lado dejando atrás la sala en que Fury, Stark y Banner discutían sus avances al tiempo que informaban a Thor de la situación. Entraron al dormitorio de la espía y una vez que ella se aseguró de desactivar las cámaras y micrófonos lo hizo sentarse en uno de los sillones mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro intentando buscar las palabras correctas. El soldado ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-El coronel Fury me ordenó vigilarte hace un año cuando abortaste tu viaje alrededor del país. La idea era asegurarnos de tu estado mental, de ver si estabas listo para una misión como podía ser enfrentar nuevamente a Hydra- comenzó, notando como el capitán se tensaba.- Te seguí en tu rutina, vigilé fuera de tu departamento y noté que vivías con alguien.

Natasha, siendo ella, y siguiendo los instintos que hubo desarrollado con su entrenamiento, pudo notar fácilmente cómo el capitán se agitaba, pese a sus vanos esfuerzos de mantenerse estoico.

-Al principio pensé que habías encontrado a una chica, luego te escuché hablando solo y finalmente tuve que poner cámaras y me di cuenta de quién era... - Steve la observaba atónito. Él sabía que Natasha tenía sus medios de enterarse de las cosas, que era buena sonsacando información. Nunca pensó que eso alguna vez se vería puesto en su contra. Hubo un intercambio de miradas en que Steve comprendió que ella no diría su nombre en voz alta por precaución o por respeto y, en cierto modo, tenía que estar agradecido por eso - me quedé observándote, quería comprobar que no estabas siendo manipulado, entonces vi que realmente él no tenía opción, que no tenía poderes, que estaba totalmente indefenso y que había elegido dejar que le protegieras y le ayudaras a tener una vida normal. La primera vez que te vi besarlo, por supuesto, me llevé una gran sorpresa... no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie.

-Por qué... - interrogó Steve - ¿Por qué no le comunicaste a Fury?

-Digamos que tuve un momento de identificación con él.- Explicó Natasha.- a tu defensa puedo decir que se veía realmente cambiado, pero probablemente tiene que ver con que pasó demasiado tiempo contigo, eres bueno... tienes una forma de sacar lo mejor de la gente...

-Gracias, supongo...

-No me agradezcas, yo que tú no cantaría victoria, Clint fue enviado a buscarlo y aunque no parezca el mismo con esas ropas, aunque se mueva por lugares poco convencionales, tarde o temprano lo encontrará, lo traerá acá y una vez esté expuesto la situación será peligrosa para ambos.

-No pueden hacernos esto, ¡Me alejé de él precisamente para no ponerlo en peligro!

-Él está en peligro contigo o sin tí, él tiene su deuda con este mundo y con los chitauri, tú solo le agregas un riesgo extra... ¿no has pensado que pasaría si las personas equivocadas se enteran de que tienes algo con él? - ante el silencio del soldado ella misma se respondió – Lo usarían para llegar a tí, para vengarse de tí y de él; en este momento apresar a Loki es doble ganancia.

Steve en ese momento dimensionó cómo todo el peso del mundo caía sobre sus hombros, ¿Es que no podría nunca vivir una vida normal? ¿Es que siempre estaría saltando de una guerra a otra? ¿Perdiendo a quienes valoraba? En algún momento sus puños comenzaron a temblar, apretados y Natasha fue a sentarse a su lado, agarrando sus manos para controlarlo.

-No estás solo en esto, yo te ayudaré a protegerlo si eso quieres, pero creo que para eso debes hacer un sacrificio- dijo ella y Steve en ese momento no estaba en momentos de adivinar intenciones, así que debió ser explícita.- Creo que lo mejor es que te separes drásticamente de él, por su seguridad y por la tuya.

000

Nuevamente ha pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que se vieron. Si bien se mandaron mensajes periódicamente e incluso una vez hablaron por teléfono, no era lo mismo que poder simplemente sentir la presencia material del otro al lado.

Loki escogió para la ocasión una camisa verde. Steve decía que hacía un juego visual bonito; el pantalón y el resto de la ropa fueron negros. Quería causar el efecto claroscuro que tanto le gustaba a su compañero. Cambió las sábanas, compró un vino, dejó todo preparado porque esa noche podría ser una de esos episodios aislados; esos que no podían darse tan seguido. Dejó puesto un disco de Billie Holliday, listo para que el sonido anticuado de su voz rasgada por la aguja generara una atmósfera más íntima.

Alistó su maletín con su maquillaje y ropa para la caracterización; esa noche era su estreno definitivo sobre las tablas. Después de meses de admirada observación y semanas de ensayo, por fin tendría su oportunidad de demostrar que era el mejor fingidor. Se observó al espejo antes de salir, se dedicó un gesto vanidoso y se animó a sí mismo: - Rómpete una pierna.

Tras el escenario estaba Irina vistiéndose de Titania. Loki comenzó su caracterización con el vestuario y añadiendo luego tonos azulados a su rostro, dibujando diseños de líneas que surcaban su frente. Sus compañeros le felicitaron por su creativa visión de cómo debiera físicamente ser un espíritu travieso como Puck. Loki estiró la mano hacia la figura que le devolvía el espejo del camarín. Un rostro de rasgos puntiagudos, azulinos. Faltaban los ojos rojos, no obstante era él, su verdadero yo, el que Odín había intentado ocultar con su mentir y su magia de baja clase. Él era el monstruo del caos. El que contradecía a los dioses y causaba infortunios a los mortales. Él era Puck. Era Loki.

En la puerta del camarín Steve le observaba en silencio. Su gesto era complejo, una mixtura entre lo amoroso y doliente. Loki cruzó la distancia hacia él, pasó las manos por su rostro en vez del acostumbrado beso, solo para proteger su maquillaje.

-Mírate, eres todo un actor, Loki el actor...

-Recuerda que con ellos soy Luke

Steve resopló de un modo algo irónico y contrapuso.

-Me cuesta recordarlo... no era necesario que te inventes a este Luke, estabas bien con ese otro nombre... Lukas; siempre podíamos decir que has recuperado la voz mediante un tratamiento y que no quisiste mostrar tus progresos hasta cuando...

-¿Para qué? ¿para seguir agregando circunstancias extrañas a mi pasado? Ya he tenido bastante con tener que contar ese trágico accidente en que me quedaba huérfano.

-Pero no estás huérfano, tu mentira no es tu pasado, eres Loki, hijo de Od...

-No, Ya no - Y ahí estaba, la voz exasperada, la mirada desnuda. - Yo no tengo padre... no tengo familia.- murmuró apagado antes de agregar. Antes de apuñalar al soldado diciendo. - Solo te tengo a tí.

La discusión pasó sin pena ni gloria ante los nervios de la primera presentación. Luego de su triunfo sobre el escenario – al menos así fue cómo el lo vio en ese momento- a la primera persona que buscó fue a Steve quien no apareció hasta media hora después, en ese intertando, Irina alcanzó a quitarle su maquillaje y a convencerlo de que fuesen a una pequeña celebración antes de "escaparte a tu nidito de amor".

Terminaron en el mismo bar de siempre; un local pequeño, de mesas de madera y sillas coloridas de diversas formas. Todo parecía artesanal y hogareño, cuando el mesero los vio les preguntó si querían lo mismo de siempre, todos asintieron y luego miró a Steve expectante.

-Una cerveza – pidió, más por socializar que por otra cosa, Loki supuso, ya que ambos sabían que no podría sentir los efectos del alcohol.

-Y ¿qué te pareció la obra?- preguntó Jamil, un afroamericano que había dirigido la producción, a Steve que hasta entonces no había emitido un juicio.

-Fue una visión distinta de un clásico... más moderna, me gustó, en especial Titania.

-Gracias, quisimos darle un aire más... ultraterreno a todo

-Se notó, en el maquillaje

-Eso fue idea de Luke, el color y los diseños de la piel que usó hoy día eran fascinantes, realmente sentías que estabas frente a algo extraordinario.

-Me pregunto de dónde habrá venido esa idea -

-De su cabeza- respondió Robert totalmente seguro – este chico es un abismo de creatividad.

-Aún así, ya sabes lo que dicen. Hoy por hoy todas las ideas son renovaciones de cosas anteriores – expuso Loki tomando el vaso que habían puesto frente a él. Un Tom Collins; algo totalmente distinguido en comparación a las cervezas y shots de licor de sus amigos.

-Luke y sus tragos elegantes- comentó Robert con un tono de clase alta.

-Siempre le han gustado las cosas elegantes – confirmó Steve contemplando como el asgardiano esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa mientras revolvía su coctail.

-Es todo un aristócrata – continuó Irina con la broma.

-Es que en otra vida fui un príncipe, ¿lo sabías?- Loki tenía puesta esa sonrisa de Cheshire, una sonrisa muy Loki de Asgard, del Loki que intentaba dominar el mundo.

-No lo sabía – contestó ella apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos, codos sobre la mesa, mirando atentamente a Loki e incitándole a continuar.

-Pues sí, verás, yo era el segundo príncipe de un reino muy lejano, de otro planeta... pero por más que intenté demostrar mi valía, mi padre nunca me consideró digno de ser rey y un día, eloquecido de celos, hice algo muy malo que puso en riesgo el reino e incluso este mundo y por ello fui desterrado – en ese momento se puso de pie e hizo un gesto dramático estirando su brazo – , despojado de todos mis privilegios y arrojado a este mundo de bárbaros-

-¿Y te acostumbras?

-Me resigno – suspiró con un tono solemne, los ojos perdidos en un vacío inventado. Steve no sabía si de pronto el asgardiano había enloquecido o se trataba de otro de sus desplantes de humor negro.

-Pero algo bueno debe tener esa vida de hombre común.

-Oh, sí, los placeres de la carne, todos... los humanos comunes tienen esta manera de pasar su insignificante existencia centrándose en sus deseos primitivos y que hace de la vida una experiencia interesante-

-Me gusta esta historia – interrumpió Christopher apreciativamente.

-Y me imagino que este príncipe ve su nueva vida como una oportunidad de redención- irrumpió Steve más como una pregunta que una afirmación. El asgardiano lo entendió así también.

-¿Tú vendrías siendo el redentor?- preguntó Loki taladrándolo con sus ojos verdes. Steve se sintió desafiado, aunque sabía que era uno de sus juegos mentales en que le manipulaba intentando sacarlo de quicio. Steve decidió que el también podía con ese juego.

-Depende de si el príncipe me da ese papel en su historia-

-Oh, claro que sí, todos queremos un héroe redentor en una obra-

-¿Y tú sabes que el es un príncipe de otro mundo?- preguntó Irina incitando a Steve a desarrollar su rol.

-Siempre lo he sabido, desde el momento en que lo encontré- Los ojos azules estaban clavados en los rasgos angulosos y estoicos de Loki que a ratos jugaba con los hielos de su vaso, elegante, indiferente y lejano. -Pero yo pensé que su majestad había encontrado la felicidad en este nuevo mundo.

-A ratos – contestó Loki sin mirarle- pero luego la añoranza de mi grandeza puede más.

-El miedo a la debilidad puede más- corrigió Steve – el miedo a entregarte a lo desconocido, a la emotividad, a ser un hombre común y real con emociones reales que no puedes controlar.

La expresión de Loki se contrajo, mostrando que, nuevamente, Steve estaba leyéndolo a la perfección, poniendo el dedo en la yaga; desnudándolo ahí en ese lugar público y con esa gente mirando. Tenían la vista, la atención, los oídos y los sentidos en general puestos el uno en el otro. La maldita complicidad, como siempre, haciendo mella en ambos.

-¿Seguros que están improvisando?, ¡eres muy bueno Steve! - comentó Irina aplaudiendo y recordándoles que no estaban solos.

-Se me pararon los pelos, - agregó otro de los actores - deberían escribir esa obra, sería como un drama neo-shakespereano

-Tal vez la escribiré- afirmó Loki dándole un trago a su Tom Collins

Veinte minutos después, pusieron dinero para pagar su parte de la cuenta y se despidieron. Loki parecía determinado en lanzarse a buscar un taxi, pero Steve le propuso caminar por la orilla del Yersey para bajar el efecto de las bebidas.

-Pensé que no te hacía efecto la cerveza.

-No, pero a tí definitivamente se te subió a la cabeza la tuya.

Steve notó como su compañero se tensaba frenando su andar de pronto. En ese momento fue consciente de lo mucho que lo conocía; de cómo entonces podía usar ese conocimiento para inducir los estados de ánimo del aesir. Loki parecía ofendido, más no enojado. No lo suficiente. Y Steve hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque fuese suficiente, no tenía ganas de seguir adelante en ese ejercicio de hurgar los puntos blandos de alguien que para él era tan importante. Pero debía pensar en el bien mayor, aunque ambos se desangrasen en el proceso. "No. Él no se desangrará... Loki es fuerte, él tiene una vida aparte de mí... él estará bien".

Loki entonces mutó su excitación inicial por una notoria preocupación. Porque Steve no parecía estar bien. Parecía que algo lo molestase y él, en sus siglos de vida, cuando veía a alguien con esa expresión, normalmente se debía a que estaban molestos con algo que él había dicho o hecho. En esas circunstancias Loki debía prepararse para inventar algo que lo sacase del paso, o para recibir un castigo o para perder una relación. Pero entonces se recordó que eso era parte de otra vida, que este era Steve y que Steve nunca le dejaría o le castigaría sin más. Steve era un alma comprensiva que solucionaba las cosas hablando. Loki se relajó caminando hacia él y tomando su brazo.

-Tonterías, un trago no va a lograr que me sienta mareado... tomemos un taxi, no tenemos toda la eternidad para estar juntos.

-Qué pretendías contando tu pasado como si fuese un juego?- insistió Steve, esta vez con un tono más duro que puso ligeramente en guardia al asgardiano.

-Nada, solo quería... no es para tanto, creyeron que estábamos representando una obra.

-Solo que no es una obra, es tu vida, es nuestra vida – Steve subió el tono de voz, lo suficiente para inducir a Loki a una actitud conflictiva. Sus ojos verdes llamearon. Eso. Así tenía que ser - sí, es nuestra vida, formo parte de tu vida también

-Nadie lo niega, capitán, todo el tiempo recuerdo que eres el héroe redentor que me ayudó a tener una vida nueva- el cinismo en sus palabras goteaba como un veneno suave. Steve no se inmutó por fuera; se recordó que eso estaba buscando y continuó.

-¿Una? Porque hasta ahora parece que tienes tres, y esas son las que conozco, vaya uno a saber cuántas más tienes – Loki dio uno de esos bufidos sarcásticos, exasperados. Steve siguió intentando deliberadamente cruzar la línea de su paciencia. Que no era muy abundante - Siempre te jactas de ser más auténtico que el resto, me llamaste hipócrita por llevar una doble vida contigo y con mi equipo

-Lo eres, tienes dos vidas, una en que eres mi amante y otra en que eres el súper héroe intachable, no sé como puedes con eso...

-¡Y yo no sé como tienes cara de decirme que tengo dos vidas cuando tú tienes tres nombres!, ¡cuando tienes que mentirle a la gente y luego dices que no te importa lo que digan de tí!, ¡cuando reniegas de tu pasado en voz alta y luego te pasas la noche entera soñando con Asgard!

Loki retrocedió ante esto y Steve sabía que había encontrado la fibra, sabiendo que su reputación de honestidad era su mejor arma. Loki a esas alturas confiaba en que lo que decía siempre iba en serio. No quiso medir la fuerza ni la dirección de sus palabras al continuar con sus acusaciones. Porque era algo que debía hacerse.

-Dices que te gusta esto y aquello y cambias constantemente de parecer, de ánimo, te juro que a veces no sé quien eres... ¡apostaría que ni tú mismo sabes quien eres!

-¡Suficiente!-

El grito resonó en soledad e las calles y se fue a perder por entre medio de los locales y la avenida frente al río. Steve se calló como acto reflejo, ya sea por el tono autoritario de realeza que utilizó Loki al gritarle o porque quiso esperar al siguiente ataque. Al ver sus facciones quebradas, quiso tocarle la mano y retractarse de todo en el mismo instante; pedirle perdón por su actitud, prometerle que haría que las cosas estuviesen bien de otra manera. En lugar de eso se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda logrando que la herida a medio abrir se rajara hasta el punto en que ya no era solo una molestia, el punto en que dolía de verdad.

-¡Qué esperas de mí!, ¡dime!- gritó el aesir por detrás. Steve se detuvo en su caminata y le observó desde lejos. Esto sería lo último. Luego de eso ambos estarían a salvo. Él también podía actuar, por el bien mayor.

-Yo solo quería que seas una sola persona, que fueses tú mismo, pero eso te es imposible... mira, Loki, dejemos esto, últimamente lo único que hacemos es pelear.

-Desde que recuperé mi voz, más no menos- Steve sacudió su cabeza y agregó.

-No creo que eso tenga nada que ver.

-Claro que tiene que ver, porque desde que puedo hablar te cuesta creerme. Tal parece que me tenías mejor estima cuando era mudo y más dependiente de tí.

-¿De qué hablas?- Steve debía reconocer que eso era un ataque que no había esperado.

-Porque dejo de ser dependiente y entonces debes volver a centrarte en tu vida, y tu vida es un desastre ¿o no?

-Puede que sea un desastre, pero es mi vida, mía y pasa que ya no quiero que tenga nada que ver con la tuya- y entonces fue turno de Loki de sobresaltarse, el pánico apoderándose de él. Steve hizo amago de todas sus fuerzas de flaqueza y lo remató.- terminamos, no quiero volver a verte, no quiero que me llames... no puedo seguir trabajando en lo mío y seguir fingiendo que está bien salir contigo. Me has cegado con tus trucos pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estás lejos de ser la persona que necesito.

-¡Excelente!, así dejas de aferrarte a mi vida, de impedirme que me divierta y así dejo de pretender que lo que te suceda me importa, porque me importa una mierda.

-¡Bien!, entonces para que puedas hacer tu vida, te doy una semana para que te largues de mi departamento y saques todas tus porquerías.

-¡Será un placer dejar esa ratonera!

Y eso fue lo último que se gritaron. Ya estaban a metros de distancia uno del otro. Ya Steve había doblado la esquina hacia el norte de la ciudad y ya Loki había encontrado un rincón apacible donde desangrarse en soledad.

Comprendió entonces la verdadera fatalidad del castigo de Odín.

La humanidad. Era insoportable.

000

El invierno traía memorias de todo tipo. Steve tenía la bendición – o la desgracia – de tener una memoria indeleble. Otra de las repercusiones del suero. Toda la información que se almacenaba de sus experiencias y aprendizajes se mantenía intacta y vívida en su asombrosa estructura cognitiva. Todos sus recuerdo.

La gente del parque pasaba frente a él indiferente. Steve intentaba lograr una imagen que fuese distinta a lo que había estado mostrando a su maestro el último mes. El profesor de su clase de fotografía lo había calificado de "profundo, pero monotemático". Finalmente había decidido seguir con ese curso al no requerir mayores materiales ni indicaciones; mandaba sus productos online y así le daban sus lecturas, tareas y le retroalimentaban; aparte le servía como excusa para andar de vigilante por la ciudad y a veces pasarse por la escuela a asegurarse de que sus compañeros no corrían peligro por su culpa. Hasta el momento, Hydra no había vuelto a atacar en el establecimiento.

Su muestra anterior había consistido en una serie de imágenes en blanco y negro, todas de lugares vacíos: una silla vacía, un columpio vacío rodeado de paisajes otoñales. Un par de zapatos viejos tirados en una escalera. Un callejón con cajas amontondas. El muelle desolado con el paisaje nublado de fondo. "Demasiada melancolía, Rogers", le había escrito el docente. "No quiero que me mal entiendas, son preciosas, pero no creo que esto sea todo lo que puedas expresar, he visto tus grabados y acuarelas, solían ser coloridas y más livianas y esto es muy denso. Es como si fueses otra persona, ¿sucede algo, chico?"

Steve supo que ese era momento de mentir, asegurar que no era nada y prometer que cambiaría su enfoque. El resto de sus compañeros podía darse el lujo de compartir sus problemas personales con los profesores o entre ellos y en medio de esa descarga emocional surgían ideas para sus obras. Pero él debía ser reservado. Él no era un estudiante normal. No era solo Steve Rogers, era Capitán América y cuando pensaba en eso, no podía evitar reflexionar. ¿Habría aceptado tomar el suero si hubiese conocido todas las consecuencias que eso tendría en su vida? ¿Ir a una guerra terrible y ver morir a su amigo? ¿Estar congelado y despertar en ese mundo loco? ¿Conocer a Loki?

Tal vez era masoquista, pero no podía lograr arrepentirse.

Y por esa misma predisposición que tenía a hacer cosas que le hiciesen daño fue que por la noche se encaminó a la villa del este, al viejo teatro. Intentó esconderse en los últimos asientos pasando desapercibido en un rincón detrás de una columna. Los amigos de Loki estaban allí. Irina y el pelirrojo estaban sobre el escenario interpretando una absurda escena de celos y de un crimen pasional. Todo de alguna manera era como antes, pero faltaba algo. No estaba Loki sobre el escenario, ni a su lado comentándole animadamente la trama de la obra. Sin todo aquello Steve se sentía como un verdadero extraño en ese mundo, aunque sabía que Loki estaba más adelante con otros actores o tras de escenario observándolo todo desde un foco más cercano.

Cuando el espectáculo hubo acabado, Steve se quedó vigilando desde un rincón, confundido entre las personas que iban saliendo, pero Loki no estaba en las primeras filas ni se veía a los costados del escenario. Lo más sigilosamente que pudo, se acercó hacia adelante, se mantuvo pegado a la pared y a la oscuridad con la esperanza que el ambiente lúgubre del lugar lo ocultara, pero siempre podía contarse con que las cosas salieran contrarias a sus deseos. Irina le identificó, su rostro furibundo – una furia para nada fingida- se acercaba hacia él y sin preámbulo disparó.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces acá?!, ¿No te parece que ya has hecho suficiente daño?

-Tranquila – comenzó Steve con un tono conciliador – vine como espectador y quería saber cómo estaba Loki, hace dos semanas que se fue de mi departamento y quería saber...

-Ahora me vas a decir que después de haberlo tirado como un trasto viejo a la calle ¿te importa lo que pase con él? Eres de lo peor, no sé que más se puede esperar de un soldado.

Eso último había sido un golpe bajo. Podía imaginarse como seguro en momentos de complicidad habían hablado sobre él, sobre su poca empatía y lo malo que era. Se convenció de que era necesario. Irina, no obstante, estaba empecinada en su papel de Vedetta de su amigo y continuó su festín de ataques.

-Estaba hecho pedazos, se vino a vivir conmigo y luego tomó un bus y salió del estado, así que si vienes a regodearte con su miseria, no lo encontrarás, está a miles de kilómetros y espero que pronto encuentre alguien que le merezca... y ni se te ocurra preguntarme donde está porque jamás te lo diría, ahora, si me disculpas.

La actriz se abrió paso, dándole un leve empujón que, pese a su debilidad, le removió algo, una sensibilidad oculta, una herida.

Loki estaba lejos. Fuera de su alcance, dolido, determinado a olvidarle y vivir sin él. Steve no estaba seguro de poder lograr lo mismo por su cuenta pero al menos en ese momento tuvo la seguridad de que estaría a salvo. Y eso era lo importante.

Como dicen por ahí, para hacer lo correcto siempre se deben hacer sacrificios.


	11. La fuerza del sino

**Nota: **Mil perdones por no actualizar. No tengo vida, mucho mucho trabajo. Luego me dieron sugerencias y le di un pequeño giro a esto. El capítulo es breve y abre cuestiones que responderé en el próximo (que comenzaré a escribir ahora mismo). Si no actualizaba hoy me tardaba otro mes más. Espero me comprendan

**11. La fuerza del sino**

"A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo", Jean de la Fontaine

Dos meses.

Cualquier persona normal se hubiese comenzado a sentir mejor luego de esa cantidad de tiempo, más aun considerando la rutina que él llevaba. Steve, no obstante, no era una persona normal. Si lo pensaba bien, incluso antes del suero, él ya no era precisamente igual al resto, ya sea porque su apariencia y vitalidad le dejaban en desventaja o porque tenía esa manía de querer hacer cosas que iban más allá de su poder de ciudadano común sin conocer el significado de "rendirse".

Setenta años después, seguía siendo un ciudadano común incapaz de rendirse, pero al menos tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacer frente a todo. A casi todo. dos meses y dos semanas habían pasado. Algunos atentados de Hydra , tiroteos en Stark Industries de Francia y Valencia; dos ataques incendiarios menores en instituciones gubernamentales, un hackeo a un banco y otros incidentes menores que se sumaban a la amenaza mayor. Tony, pese a su intelecto y experiencia con las máquinas, era incapaz de descifrar quien había violado tan hábilmente las brechas informáticas del banco, de sus cuentas bancarias. Natasha estaba convencida de que no era la misma mente tras los diversos escándalos y estaba determinada en darle alcance a cada una.

Cualquier persona normal se hubiese sentido sobrepasada por esas situaciones al punto de no tener cabeza para pensar en nada más que no fuese en el cáos y en la necesaria lucha que eso desataba . Pero Steve Rogers no era normal y no podía dejar de contar los días desde que Loki se había ido, ni siquiera cuando su cuerpo – automatizado para sobrevivir - evadía disparos o mientras evacuaba el Hotel Plaza durante el ataque de bombas de ruido y corte energético que interrumpió el congreso de empresarios.

En la evacuación muchos abrigos se perdieron, pero nadie puso demasiada atención hasta que en menos de veinticuatro horas, todos los que perdieron su billetera o móvil se encontraron con millones robados directo desde su cuentas. Steve no era capaz de entender como en este mundo era capaz de vulnerarse tan fácilmente un sistema tan delicado, solo con conocer unos dígitos y tener un manejo inteligente de la tecnología.

Con esto se confirmaba su creencia. Toda la tecnología se volvía contra el hombre, en algún punto.

Tony se hizo cargo de rastrear los robos con el fin de buscar al responsable del atentado. Pero aparentemente había sido hecho desde una escuela primaria en Texas y allí por más que se interrogó estudiantes, docentes, o a cualquiera que hubiese estado allí, nadie sabía nada. Steve no le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Seguía su entrenamiento, su persecución de pistas sobre Hydra y su conteo de tiempo. Iban ya seis meses sin tener ninguna noticia de él.

Era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Pasó la navidad, el año nuevo, llegó el verano y Loki no se dignaba a dar señales de vida. Tony hizo el intento de presentarle a algunas personas, unas chicas que trabajaban para él; una maestra de yoga, una pediatra. Steve ya no sabía en qué tono decirle que no estaba de humor para eso, y de todos modos, el ingeniero no lo hubiese entendido. No era posible que alguien no estuviese de humor para salir con una chica de "altas proporciones y bajos estándares morales", como él había dicho.

Pero Steve no se puso hacer el ánimo para eso ni siquiera cinco meses después.

Al menos ya en ese punto podía notar ciertos avances. Definitivamente había sobrevivido, había aprendido a trabajar, a vivir menos distraído, a estudiar; a pintar lo que se le viniese en mente o más o menos espontaneidad. Había aprendido a conversar con sus compañeros de equipo y a reírse sin que todo eso dependiese de la presencia de una persona. Eso no significaba que no estaba constantemente deseando que esa persona volviese, aunque significase perder ese poco y nada de libertad y autosuficiencia que había construido.

Al principio sus visitas a la biblioteca estaban completamente vedadas, por mantener su salud mental, no obstante, se dio cuenta de que si su sanidad era tan frágil que dependía del un recurso tan ridículo como la evasión entonces tenía que hacer algo para repararse. El primer desafío a sus heridas fue ir a pedir una novela, había pasado ya el tiempo suficiente; Lucy le recibió como quien encuentra a un viejo amigo, le preguntó por su trabajo y su estudio.

Steve nunca le dijo que estudiaba, pero seguro "él" lo había hecho y ella había tomado la información como algo válido de preguntar aunque no hiciera mención del ausente en ningún momento. El soldado quiso tomar el hábito de ir a ayudarle por la mañana, de forma tácita, como una especie de terapia de shock, pero por más que se obligase a adormecerse se dio cuenta de que obligarse era traicionarse a sí mismo y que lo más sensato era aprender a vivir con la herida. Ir a correr, a comer con sus compañeros, ir a tediosas reuniones, ver a Lucy, escuchar sus discos, terminar sus tareas de la escuela de arte hasta que de pronto vio que ese pese terrible que era Loki pasó a ser parte de sí. Ya no interrumpía su rutina hasta el punto sepultarlo.

Y esperaba que en el caso de él fuese igual.

Desde la terraza de la torre Stark, con una lata de soda en la mano, Imaginó a Loki caminando por una ciudad, subiendo a un bus, o un tren; lo imaginó llegar a un departamento o una pensión. Solo. Tal vez pobre. Tal vez no solo. Podría ser que estuviese actuando en algún teatro pequeño, o uno grande, era talentoso después de todo. Pensó en las personas que podrían estarlo rodeando, en cómo se podrían sentir encantados por su voz y su inteligencia; seguro los hacía reír con ganas.

-¿Aún piensas en él?- escuchó de pronto y dio un salto. Natasha se había materializado sigilosamente a su lado, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Steve nunca se había podido acostumbrar a ese factor sorpresa, así que carraspeó, ahogándose con el sorbo de bebida que recién había tomado. La rusa le golpeteó la espalda y le hizo levantar los brazos para ayudarle a recuperarse.

-No sé de qué hablas-

-De Loki, el ex dios, el que destruyó la ciudad, el que vivió en tu casa más de un año, tu novio-

- No es mi novio, nunca fue... formalmente hablando.

-Ya, entonces era sin etiquetas, pero sí eran como casados, todos los deberes y ventajas de una pareja de casados – Natasha estaba intentando eso del pensamiento práctico con él. Steve también podía ser practico.

-Se ha ido- le recordó en voz alta, disparándolo, dejándolo sobre la mesa como una verdad definitiva mientras se perdía mirando hacia la noche de la ciudad.

La tranquilidad duró relativamente poco. Todo lo tranquilo que se puede estar en un edificio habitado por superhumanos que trabajar para una organización secreta de defensa que ha sido amenazada por una importante organización criminal nazi. Shield había dispuesto un satélite espía buscando potenciales mensajes encriptados que pudiesen delatar la posición del enemigo. Tuvieron tanta suerte como si no hubiesen hecho nada. Tony maldijo la tecnología alienígena que seguro estaban ocupando para mantenerse de incógnito.

Llegaron a pensar que si los recursos de Shield no podían dar con el objetivo entonces nada lo haría, hasta que llegó la noticia de un misil que había explotado en unas cavernas de la región de Siberia, dejando al descubierto las ruinas de una base militar de la cuál el gobierno ruso declaraba no tener idea. Natasha fue enviada con Clint, pensando que era un incidente internacional menor, su pronta llamada fue motivo de sorpresa y esta aumentó cuando desde el altavoz, el grupo escuchó.

-¿Recuerdan el misil Jericó que se vendió hace dos semanas en el mercado negro y que no pudimos rastrear?

Steve ya había comenzado a sacar conclusiones; Tony también estaba siguiendo la misma lógica y de pronto tenía una expresión que oscilaba entre el horror y el orgullo.

-Pues lo usaron para volar la mitad de una montaña y descubrir una base auxiliar de los chitauri. Los peritajes han dado como resultado que llevan al menos diez años instalados allí sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta.

¡Diez años!, ¿Cómo es eso posible, siquiera? Steve ya rechinaba los dientes y Bruce intentaba controlar con ejercicios de respiración ese pequeño golpe de adrenalina que se le estaba yendo directo al sistema nervioso.

-Era un refugio grande – explicó la espía con preocupación- pero no era la base principal. Acá solo había soldados, armas, vehículos, pero no había nadie importante ni bases de datos, acá estaban los músculos de la organización, la cabeza sigue estando en otra parte.

-Y ya saben lo que eso puede significar- comenzó Tony con cierta liviandad- En alguna parte del mundo hay un grupo de psicópatas nazis realmente cabreados.

Pasaron dos días cuando llegó el mensaje. Era simple, traía una serie de números y las palabras.

"Capitán, tenemos a su príncipe"


	12. El dios del Caos

**Nota: **Quisiera responder sus mensajes. Por ahora no puedo. El trabajo es mucho y mi mascota cobaya está agonizando de vieja y enferma. No obstante todo lo anterior, quise entregarles la otra cara del capítulo pasado. Luego de esto viene lo que viene. Ahora si que no prometo prontitud.

**12. El dios del Caos**

_"Tengo un nuevo amor, se llama Anarquía. ¡Y me ha enseñado más que tú como mujer! Me ha enseñado que la Justicia es inútil sin Libertad. __Adiós, querida Justicia. Me entristecería por nuestra separación, pero ya no eres la mujer que amo. (…) Ahh, mi preciosa,Anarquía… "Hasta ahora no conocía tu belleza_". (V de Vendetta, comic – Alan Moore)

La primera noche que pasó sin Steve, Irina le recogió en la estación de metro más cercana a su casa, recogieron comida Tai y cenaron mientras preparaban los pormenores de la obra. Repasaron sus líneas y a eso de las una de la mañana se fueron a cuartos distintos. La mujer casi podía sentir a su amigo dando vueltas en la habitación contigua y por ello, apenas unos veinticuatro minutos después, se metió al cuarto de invitados, abrió las cobijas y le abrazó sin preguntarle nada. Y él se agarró de su delgada espalda, y buscó refugio en sus hombros, sin explicarse, quería un minuto de paz, de compañía, de debilidad y de tregua con su orgullo que en ese momento le martillaba la voluntad.

En el trabajo solo explicó que ya no vivía en Brooklyn sino en al zona sur. Lucy entendió todo lo demás. Leyó en la mudanza, en su lentitud, en su seriedad toda la historia y por respeto y empatía lo trató como siempre hasta que comprendió que ni siquiera Shakespeare, ni Hemingway, nadie tenía el poder de hacerle sonreír de nuevo y le arengó.

-A veces las personas nos dejamos definir por un sentimiento o por una etapa, hasta que se acaba y esa emoción que en un momento nos elevaba se transforma en un peso terrible... - En ese momento Loki hubiese querido gritar. Dejar ese forzado y absurdo mutismo atrás, pero si Lucy se enteraba de que se había curado del silencio, le haría hablar; le haría verbalizar cosas terribles y la herida sería mayor, evidente. El silencio de Loki frente a su vieja amiga era un vacío de confort y seguridad.

-Cariño, no importa como te sientas ahora que ese algo se ha ido... debes recordar que más allá de esa alegría, de los momentos, de los recuerdos, del dolor que puedas sentir, hay una persona, estás tú, y esa persona estaba allí antes, y seguirá estando allí hasta que tu tiempo se acabe así que te recomiendo buscarla; volver la vista a lo que fuiste y a lo que eres y fortalecer eso porque si vives de otros y de lo que fue entonces no serás nada.

"La Nada se da en el seno mismo del ser, en su meollo, como un gusano" (1)

Las primeras veces que leyó esa frase parecía una contradicción sinsentido y en ese instante era su realidad más palpable. La única. La nada en que lo habían dejado se lo estaba devorando de dentro hacia afuera y si no se movía, si no hacía algo iba a terminar expirando sin darse cuenta.

Lucy lo comprendió de inmediato. Irina quiso persuadirle a que se quedase, que no podía irse, que si dejaba lo que estaba construyendo en el teatro estaría rindiéndose. Pero Loki sentía que quedarse jugando al actor, al abandonado, al humano que trabaja y lucha, era la verdadera derrota. Loki era el dios del caos; el movimiento y el caos constante lo mantenían vivo y por ello necesitaba hacerse uno.

No tenía tantos ahorros, tenía claro que debía trabajar para poder moverse, pero al menos pudo pagarse un bus a Michigan y rentarse un cuarto con un poco de sus ahorros y lo que ganó haciendo de mimo en una plaza. Michigan seguía siendo una ciudad grande y el seguía siendo un fugitivo sin propósito allí. Necesitaba algo que lo hiciese ser más grande que su estado actual. Tal vez una pecera más pequeña. Ohio pareció un escenario más pequeño, pero también más aburrido, solo duró una semana y ya estaba tomando un bus hacia el sur. Dos días en Georgia y descubrió una melodía afroamericana llena de vida, pero de pronto sonaba Ella Fitzgerald, unos viejos tonos de jazz de los cuarenta y su mente lo traicionó regresando al recuerdo de una pequeña sala de un viejo y humilde departamento donde solía tropezarse con los pies de soldado torpe. El recuerdo lo mandó espantado hacia Mississipi y cuando llegó a Arkansas era tanta su necesidad de sobrevivir, que ya no tenía mucho tiempo de torturarse.

Se encontraba sirviendo mesas en un restaurante muy pequeño cuando escuchó el tema por casualidad. Eran unos chiquillos, tenían voluntad pero les faltaba la dirección, la concreción. Hablaban de querer destruir el orden para hacer surgir un mundo nuevo. Loki les dejó las bebidas y unas sugerencias dichas con toda frialdad. "Si quieren derrocar de una vez al gigante deberían dejarse de atentados pusilánimes y atacar directamente al corazón de la bestia". Palabras encriptadas que causaron admiración en los impresionables jovencitos y le valieron una invitación – casi un ruego – para juntarse con ellos.

Le contaron de sus planes. Hasta entonces Loki nunca pensó que en ese país, que en ese reino tan simple pudiera haber gente que rindiese culto al caos. Pero allí estaba, era una idea antigua, se le llamaba anarquismo y Loki nunca se sintió tan vivo como cuando comenzó a trazar sus primeros atentados. No era que se sintiera especialmente ofendido por el gobierno ni que considerara que realmente la gente tuviese el poder de gobernarse una vez que fuese derribado todo poder e institución. Era solo que tenía tiempo, que necesitaba distraerse y de pronto todo eso de alguna forma era compatible con la idea original de revindicarse, de vengarse de los monstruos que le habían arrebatado su pedazo humanidad.

Los pequeños idealistas eran esbirros gratuitos, fáciles y convenientes que podían llevar a cabo sus planes sin darse cuenta.

Su nuevo propósito le golpeó una noche, mientras miraba por la ventana del cuarto que estaba rentando y se dio cuenta de que – desde que había caído en este reino desolado - había dejado que un torbellino de emociones le nublaran el juicio, primero el miedo, la confusión, el afecto, el dolor... había perdido su inmortalidad, su fuerza, su magia, sus propósitos, pero debía recordar quien era. Más allá de eso había una esencia. Aún tenía su mejor arma: su mente.

Y su mente era rápida y filosa. En especial cuando no estaba Steve para suavizarle.

Uno de los chicos del movimiento sabía irrumpir sistemas informáticos; Loki después de una semana le aventajó y pudo irrumpir en las cuentas personales de varias personas. Las cuentas de correo de una persona con suficientes contactos significaban dinero, y sobre todo información. Navegando lo suficiente pudo darse cuenta de que Shield tenía enemigos y traidores por todas partes. Nunca podían dar con la ubicación de los chitauri porque alguien dentro se encargaba de mantener las señales bloqueadas y de adelantar los pasos de los monstruos.

La sola idea de que hubiesen amenazas circulando en el mismo lugar donde "él" trabajaba, era suficiente para perturbar sus nervios, pero en ese momento no le servían de nada. El dios de las intrigas, puso todo de sí para patear esos inútiles temores y se limitó a ocupar la información que manejaba y hacer algo al respecto.

El traidor siempre se mantuvo en el bajo perfil de la mediocridad dentro de la organización gubernamental. Varias veces se le descubrió jugando Gálaga en las horas de trabajo y por ello siempre se le relegó al trabajo informático y comunicacional estrictamente protocolar. No obstante, nunca supo esconder sus pasos de Loki, siempre dejó migajas que el ex dios podía leer desde su pequeño refugio en ese pueblo pequeño, desde cualquier biblioteca pública.

La cuenta bancaria del traidor le contaba en cuantiosas cifras sobre cuando era recompensado y del mismo modo le avisó cuando, de forma particular, el agente planeó un - aparentemente nada sospechoso - viaje a Siberia.

Una de las muchas cosas que aprendió a hacer para poder informarse de primera fuente, fue la lectura de mensajes en código binario y así se enteró de las coordenadas exactas del refugio armamentista del enemigo.

Al registrar la cantidad de naves, misiles, vehículos y soldados con los que contaban esos monstruos, no pensó en que él seguía sin tener armas; solo sopesó cuál era su ventaja: seguía siendo más inteligente que ellos.

Si quería localizar a su verdadero enemigo debía sacar a Shield y al traidor del camino, o distraerlos lo suficiente. Su nueva misión dentro del grupo anarquista le permitió orquestar los atentados en edificios gubernamentales, robos a tiendas, las explosiones en las sedes de Stark Industries en el extranjero y, finalmente el broche de oro: el ataque a la convención de economistas en Washington que le permitió hacerse de las contraseñas de decenas de empresarios y conseguir los millones suficientes para dirigir un plan de ataque en serio.

Lo mejor de todo es que los planes eran hechos en grupo y ejecutados por mercenarios, el modus operandi siempre era errático y nada podía hacer pensar que era todo salido de la misma mente y que el centro de operaciones estaba en diversos bodegones abandonados de Texas, Oklahoma y Arkansas: Estados aparentemente insignificantes para un país que creía tener toda su inteligencia en las costas del norte.

Ya con los atentados a larga distancia y sus contactos con mercenarios, había comenzado su primer coqueteo con el mercado negro, pero, incluso sin tener mucho conocimiento de mundo en Midgard, sabía que al hacer negocios con un grupo terrorista Afgano estaba jugando con algo peligroso. Entonces recordó a su verdadero enemigo y supo que valía el riesgo.

Controló la trayectoria del misil Jerico que compró vía satélite, violando unos cuantos códigos de seguridad de modo que cuando Shield lo rastreó, ya había estallado en Siberia dejando al descubierto las ruinas de un cuartel armamentista, unos cuantos cadáveres extraterrestres y con ello, la declaración de principios. Uno: había alguien más eficiente que la organización de seguridad más grande a nivel mundial. Dos: los chitauri y los líderes de Hydra ahora sabían que tenían un enemigo a su altura.

Ni siquiera las armas que había comprado por si se veía en problemas le sirvieron para defenderse del devastador ataque. Una nave arrancó de cuajo el tejado de su escondite de Texas, estaba solo, dirigiendo un ataque que se llevaría a cabo a la embadaja de Estados Unidos en Londres y sus compañeros, que esperaban sus órdenes desde el viejo continente, quedaron con la tarea a medias. Se había oído un estruendo, la comunicación se había roto y comprendieron que su líder había sido comprometido y que nuevamente estaban solos con planes que eran demasiado grandes para ellos.

"L ha caído" fue el mensaje que circuló en el pequeño grupo anarquista y fue como si les dijeran que el mesías había sido crucificado.


End file.
